Dimension Heroes
by Melody Bloom
Summary: Features: Yo-Kai Watch Shadowside, Teen Titans, Winx Club, Pretty Cure (up to Healin' Good), Date A Live, And Madoka Magica and many others. Appearing in an unfamiliar place with unfamiliar people from different worlds to fight against an evil god-like leader with the power of a god is a normal thing, right?
1. Prologue

**Last year I wrote a fanfic, it was supposed to rewrite a story I wrote 5 years ago, only... it didn't come out the way I wanted it to. It was a little... boring and the atmosphere kept changing all the time. So I'm rewriting my rewrite... sounds funny, huh?**

**For now, I need to fix the grammar mistakes I made, so all the chapters ARE going to be unpublished, I hope you can understand. I'm sorry for causing any inconveniences. At least look forward to some new content to the story? It's not going to be much, right now I've only rewritten the first half of Chapter 1, and don't really feel like rewriting the rest, as it does seem like it's pretty good, but I might rewrite some parts. **

**I will say that the new re-written part of Chapter 1 is going to have... some really important changes.**

* * *

_"This is all your fault!"_

_It _was everywhere; on the ground, splattered on the walls. It even felt as if _it _were in the sky, tainting what was once the only thing she recognised. _It _was all red... scarlet red to be exact.

_She _didn't know what to think... there were so many people surrounding her, arguing, whispering, shouting and crying.

_"No, she can fix this, just please listen!"_

What was going on again? Where was _she_? What was happening? Why was everyone screaming? So many different emotions... fear, sadness and anger.

_"Fix this? She lied to us, she's only made this worse!"_

Who were those voices shouting at? Who were they referring to? Who was this 'she'?

_"Everyone's dead! This is all just going to repeat all over again!_

Repeat? Why did that term sound so familiar?

_"Hang on! Please, I'm begging you to hold on!"_

Someone was shaking her... were they trying to talk to her?

_"Don't give up on your life! Robin's coming, he'll defeat her and help us get you somewhere safe, just don't die! Please!"_

Who's coming? Defeat who? Die? Why was it so hard to remember what had just happened? Why was everything getting so blurry?

_"You idiot, she's going to die and end up like the rest!"_

Die? Was she dying? How did she die? What was going on? She didn't understand any of this!

_"She's not going to die, I'll just go back and fix everything!"_

Go back...? That term sounded just as familiar as the one from earlier.

_"Oh please, the next time you come back, I'll kill you!"_

Kill? What was going on? Who were all these people...? What was going on? What was going on? What was going on?

_"Stop arguing you guys! She's hasn't got a lot of time! Please, I'm begging you to please stop all of this, please! I'm begging you!"_

So many tears... so many screams... all the voices sounded so familiar yet-

"Die."

With that, something cold struck her heart, seething deeper and deeper, out to her back as blood smothered further out from her chest.

_"HANA!"_

Her eyes widened, it all came back to her in just a second. All of her memories all rushed back to her for a brief second... all of the pain, all of the suffering, all of the... happiness... smiles... a bonding, it was all back.

And all she said in response was...

"I'm sorry we couldn't save you... maybe next time?"

And then, everything went black.

**G.A.M.E. O.V.E.R**


	2. An Introduction to the Game

Her whole body shot up, sweat dripping from her whole entire body. Nono Hana tried to get her breathing under control. What just happened? What was that awful dream?

"What a strange dream," Hana whispered to herself as she brushed her fingers through her short pink hair.

With a loud yawn and stretch, she then slowly made her way to her wardrobe, dragging her heavy feet across the wooden floor.

"It sure is quiet... mum, dad and Kotori must be shopping or something..." Hana whispered as she changed herself into her pink blouse outfit, throwing on her pink top over it.

Something other than the location of where her parents and little elementary-school sister were was lingering in the back of Hana's mind.

_That dream..._

"I sure hope I never get a dream like that again..." Hana whispered to herself as she slid on her light blue skirt and got on her sneakers. Yeah, the whole rule about not wearing shoes in the house something she usually followed, but today, she just had to break it!

Today was the day where she was going to meet up with Homare, Saaya and Emiru to celebrate the day where they said goodbye to their friends from the future, Harry and Ruru. Of course, it was weird to celebrate saying goodbye to friends, but... it was Hana's type of weird.

With an infinite amount of excitement bursting through her veins, Hana ran down the stairs of her house and threw open the door to her house.

"Good morning Hagukumi Cit-..." Hana's voice trailed off. What... was... this? This wasn't her precious home city, Hagukumi City! This place was... the kind of place where lots of sand was! What was the name of it? Oh how Hana wished she remembered the name she learnt in Geography. Oh wait, desert. That's right! Yeah, she was in a desert!

WHAT?

How did she end up in a desert? Heck, how did her house end up in a desert? Where were her parents? Were they okay? What was going on?

Hana took in deep inhales in and deep exhales out, over and over until finally her heart stopped pounding. Hana then turned her head forwards, staring out the house.

Now... it was time to ask some questions. Like, why was there a missile coming towards her? That was quite the question to ask herself indeed and-

"What the... AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hana screamed, quickly running out the door. Why was there a missile heading towards her house? What was going on?

"Human, you need to move it!" Shouted a feminine voice, snapping Hana out of her daze

Suddenly appearing in front of her was an young-woman with long purple hair. She held out her hand in front of herself, as it began glowing, forming a purple barrier that _somehow _literally stopped the missile.

Hana's eyes narrowed, cracks were forming in the barrier. That was bad... really bad.

"Just get out of here! This barrier isn't going to hold!" the older purple haired young-woman shouted at Hana, not even turning to her.

Hana knew that of course, but she couldn't leave that purple-haired woman alone! What if she got hurt? There was no way Hana could forgive herself if something were to happen to that woman.

The woman turned to Hana, her eyes softening a little from their former serious ones as she gave a small smile, "I know what you're thinking... I'm going to be just fine.. just make it out alive... I-"

Hana's eyes widened as a missile came flying into the older woman's barrier, creating one of the most deafening sounds Hana had heard.

The woman opened her mouth... however Hana couldn't hear anything.

Hana just shook her head, "What was that?"

The woman's body drooped down before she grabbed Hana's arms and pulled Hana towards her, using her other arm, that wasn't keeping the barrier up, to motion _something _to Hana.

Of course, being the 'Almost Middle-School Drop-Out', Hana couldn't decipher anything like Sign Language, that was way out of her league.

The woman was just pointing outwards, behind Hana. Well... despite being the 'Almost Middle-School Drop-Out', Hana felt like she could at the very least understand that. What was trying to be said was... that she had to go.

Hana's eyes softened at the woman, who just smiled courageously at her like some superhero. Hana stared at the woman for a while before slowly nodding. From the looks of it... this wasn't her fight.

As much as Hana wanted to just get out her PreHeart, transform into Cure Yell, and destroy all those missiles with just a mere punch (which most likely wouldn't actually happen, given the fact that her Pretty Cure form can't really protect her from any attacks or anything) she had to go.

And with a turn of her heel, Hana bolted out of the area. For a brief moment, Hana turned her head back, looking at the woman who was still smiling as two other people showed up, the both of them looking quite certain of something... something that Hana herself couldn't put her finger on.

It didn't really matter, right now she had to get out of here. She had to make sure her family was okay... she had to do something!

Hana pulled out two peculiar looking items, one pink cellphone-looking device and one small heart-shaped crystal; It was time to speed up her pace.

Hana quickly inserted the small heart-shaped crystal into the cellphone, yelling out, "Mirai Crystal! Heart! Kiratto!"

And in a flash of pink light, Hana's whole appearance changed. Hana's hair had seemed to have grown longer and seemed to have shifted to a more cotton-pink colour. Hana's whole outfit began glowing, exploding in a light, revealing Hana's outfit had now changed into a pink cheerleader themed outfit.

"Cheering on everyone! The Pretty Cure of High Spirits! Cure Yell!"

Hana, now known as Cure Yell, called out, suddenly stopping to pose. Cure Yell had no idea why she always posed and shouted those lines, they just came with the transformation.

Cure Yell bit her lip, on second thought... should she go back? At least now that she was transformed she stood a slightly higher chance of winning. Cure Yell stopped, turning around back to the battlefield. She really couldn't leave them alone. She couldn't be a coward.

"Wait up!" Cure Yell suddenly yelled, dashing back towards the battlefield reaching out her arm.

Suddenly, before Cure Yell could run further, something pulled her back. Cure Yell's eyes widened as she turned around, her eyes meeting a dark-skinned teenager who gave a serious stare.

"Hana Nono," the girl began.

Cure Yell's eyes widened, how did this girl know her identity? Did she do something to accidentally give away? This was bad... really bad... really, really, really bad- Wait a minute, she could hear again! That was great!

"My name is Aisha, I am the Crown Princess of Andros, and I have been sent by your friend... Homare Kagayaki," the girl explained, her grip on Cure Yell getting tighter.

Cure Yell's eyes widened, "Wait... what?" Homare sent this Aisha girl? Was Homare in trouble? Where was Saaya?

"We need to get out of this place quickly, it's not safe!" Aisha pulled on Cure Yell.

Cure Yell's eyes widened before she turned around, "B- But there are people here, and they need my help!" she shook her head.

Aisha's eyes widened before she looked down to the ground, gritting her teeth as she clenched her fists, "I'm sure they'll be just fine... assuming that the people you're talking about are the ones who saved me, Nagisa and Homare earlier..." she whispered.

Cure Yell's eyes widened, Nagisa? As in Misumi Nagisa? The cure of the Futari Wa Pretty Cure team?

Aisha then grabbed Cure Yell's hand, "We need to go... quickly... I don't have much power left!"

Cure Yell blinked, "Huh?" her arm was suddenly pulled up.

"C- Come on!" Aisha shouted, gripping tighter on Cure Yell before suddenly springing up.

Cure Yell's jaw dropped, "E- EH?" she gasped, why weren't they falling down? What was going on? "AISHA! WH- WHAT'S GOING-" Cure Yell stopped, her jaw further dropping down to the ground, Aisha had... wings! Was she some fairy?

What in the world was going on? This was crazy and ridiculous! Nothing was making any sense! Cure Yell needed some time to breathe! Some time to take this all in, but no... things just kept happening! Things kept blowing up! Weird people just kept appearing out of nowhere!

Just what was happening? And why were her thoughts repeating like this? No normal person would think the same words over and over again just to buy some more time or something! That wasn't normal.

"H- Hey, calm down!" Aisha struggled to hold Cure Yell up by the hand. She knew she should've used a magic spell to hold Cure Yell... she just knew she should, but no, her overly cautious brain that had begun developing recently, told her not to do it, and to instead save up her energy.

Brilliant, now Aisha had to make sure she didn't drop Cure Yell to her interment death, that sure was going to be easy-peasy.

Aisha let out a groan of exhaustion, "This is going to be a long ride," she mumbled.

* * *

All alone... _they _weren't there when he woke up. The superhero Robin, had no idea where the heck he was, nor how he ended up in the middle of a city that He didn't recognise.

When Robin had awoken, all his friends were missing. Were they separated? Or did the team just split up without him to try to find out what was going on? If that was the case, then that was stupid!

All he could do was just observed for now. Who knows what happened while he was asleep. Who's to say that someone isn't watching him now? Starting commotion just to find out where he was, would not be a wise decision-

BOOM!

Robin's eyes quickly moved to what he had thought the source of the explosion was. Once his eyes reached the source, Robin's eyes widened.

While it wasn't the first mutated animal he had seen, _it _still caught him off guard.

A giant red cat with two tails, punching the living heck out of a truck. His glowing yellow eyes filled with hate and vengeance. Robin could tell what kind of eyes they were... he had seen many criminals with the same eyes.

The cat continued to wreck the truck until it was nothing more than a flat pancake.

"What is going on here?" Robin quietly asked himself as he leapt down in front of the giant cat, grabbing out his staff to fight the red feline.

Unknown to him, a long dark-haired girl was standing on top of a building, watching him with cold eyes. "Where is _she_?" her tone gave off a worried tone, one mixed with desperation and fear. After some time, her eyes spotted Robin.

At first the girl's eyes widened with shock. She was frozen for a few seconds before finally her eyes narrowed, turning into a scary glare, "You... you... you did this..." she whispered to herself as she pulled out a small gun, pointing it at Robin.

Back with Robin, the superhero just frowned at the monster cat, his grip on his staff tightened. "Excuse me," he said to the cat, who, surprisingly, just ignored him. Robin's teeth gritted, his other fist clenching tight, "Excuse me!" he hissed, his voice a lot louder than before.

Once again, no response, not even a look in the eyes. That did it.

Robin paced forwards, with every step he took, it broke into the ground.

All the attention he had on the red cat, immediately change to the abrupt and loud sound he heard behind him. He twisted his whole body right around as quickly as humanly possible. Seeing _them_. bullets. The irons cut through the wind quickly, hitting their target in the back.

Robin's eyes widened as his body hit the ground hard. How did he not see that? He's always been able to sense a surprise attack like that! How could he get beaten so easily?

Robin was losing blood... he could feel his breath becoming shallow... he could see the red cat overshadowing him, staring at him with some... cockiness.

The cat crossed his arms, "Hey, kid," the cat spoke.

Robin eyes widened, the cat could talk? Well... this wasn't the first animal to talk to him. Honestly, he should be used to this kind of stuff by now!

"You're going to be just fine, I have some friends that can get that healed up, but only if you're alright with it," the cat continued.

Robin frowned, did he even have a choice? The giant cat was already picking his whole body up and throwing him against the cat's shoulder.

"Th- Thank you," Robin managed.

There was no point in even trying to resist, if he didn't get the wounds fixed he'd die.

If this cat was leading him into a trap or something, at least he tried. At least he tried to survive. No, he shouldn't think like that! What was wrong with him!?

"Hey, you alright kid? You're muttering some pretty strange gibberish to yourself," the cat spoke, in a slightly concerned tone.

Robin blinked. What? Wait... had he been actually speaking his thoughts out? That was... kind of embarrassing, even for him, a super, super, super _serious _superhero.

The cat, unsurprisingly, didn't stop his talking, "You know, even for me, a Yo-kai, a being that knows a lot about what's really demonic and what's just made up crap by the stupid humans. Your words, from the bare minimum I can hear, sound quite demonic!"

Robin didn't respond, he just stared at the ground as the red cat ran and ran, not stopping at all. What the heck? He wasn't saying anything demonic! This cat... was... was delusional!

Once again, unknowingly to them, the same girl who had fired the gun at Robin stood there. At the same building as before, just watching them as the giant cat scurried away with her target.

She glared at the red cat, staring at him with a mixture of hate and, surprisingly, pity. "Damn you, Jibanyan..." she muttered as she flipped her long black hair through the wind. This wasn't the end... she couldn't let it end like this again.

The girl looked up to the sky, "You're not even going to let me have the chance... are you?" she gripped her fists as she fell to the ground, punching ground as a couple tears dropped off her cheeks, "Why are you doing this? Why are you hurting everyone...? Why are you-" the girl stopped, her eyes widening as she looked down.

"Wait... is that?"

* * *

Wait. What just happened? The dragon fairy, Bloom suddenly blinked as her red hair flowed through the wind. Where was she again? Bloom held her head in pain a little before everything... seemed to flow back to her again, that's right... she and her friends were separated out of nowhere and-

Bloom's eyes locked onto something else, her eyes widening as she levitated off the ground, with her wings.

She stared in shock at the pink haired girl with pigtails. Just _what_ was this pink dressed girl? This was all confusing, she wakes up in a totally different place from Alfea (The school for fairies) and now this.

Bloom had been flying around, searching for her friends and then someone had caught her eye, a young girl who, Bloom had seen a couple times while flying around the area, wandering around, looking just as lost and confused as Bloom, herself was.

The girl had just been standing there, on top of the roof, staring at Bloom with an emotion Bloom couldn't make out.

Bloom would've just flown off as fast as she could but, the pink haired girl's whole body had suddenly shone a bright pink colour, almost blinding Bloom. After some time, the light faded and standing there, right in front of Bloom, was the same girl, but in a poofy pink dress.

The pink girl was glowing a bright pink and held a strange stick with a flower sticking at the end of the stick. She smiled calmly at Bloom. "My name is Madoka Kaname... and I'm..." her voice trailed off, "a friend." With those words and tone, Bloom's body eased. The tension in the air seemed to have disappeared.

Bloom shyly smiled at Madoka, "A- And I'm Bloom!" she introduced herself, trying to give Madoka a lively smile.

"You're a magical girl, right?" Madoka asked, slightly tilting her head to the left in a way that seemed cute.

For awhile, Bloom just gave Madoka a confused look, not responding. "A what?" she finally said after some time.

Madoka's whole body eased with relief, "It's... nothing," she whispered, a little embarrassed of her mistake. She smiled once again, this time, her eyes beginning to water even more with every step she took to Bloom, "You know, the moon is quite pretty, it's strange to see it out during the day time, I had a friend who looked just as radiant as the night, whose name ironically meant blaze and flame, kind of like the daytime," she smiled.

Bloom stood still, again, not understanding a word Madoka spoke. "Sorry, I don't understand a word you just spoke," she said confused and apologetically.

Madoka blinked, before letting an awkward smile, "It's nothing for you to worry about then..." she quietly laughed, giving Bloom a pat on the back before finally realising _something_. "Wait... are those... wings?"

* * *

"Princess... from the looks of it, things aren't going as planned _again_," mumbled a pink haired female as she rolled her eyes while crossing her arms. "They're coming together again, those damn heroes," she grumbled as she began shaking her fists.

The silvery-white haired teenager merely stayed silent, her scarlet red eyes glaring right at the pink horn-shaped-haired girl in front of her while she brushed her fingers through her long hair.

"That Akemi-san is quite persistent," added the short blue haired teenager before letting out a pout, her eyes narrowing at the name Akemi. The blue haired teenager gripped her fists tight, "That idiot... doesn't she realise that no matter what she does, the result will always be the same...?" her head dropped to the ground, "doesn't she realise that Madoka will never-"

The pinked haired girl frowned, "You should watch your tongue."

"I don't need to take advice from you, Jinx," Sayaka turned away, trying not to give Jinx her cold glare.

For awhile, Jinx didn't respond. Was that blue haired brat really giving her disrespect? Even though that blue haired brat was but a mere servant, at a lower ranking compared to Jinx herself. Jinx managed to force a smile, "I was just trying to make sure you don't die."

"That's enough from you two," coldly and quietly scolded the white-silvery haired girl, the so-called Princess. Her red eyes still glaring at the two teenagers in front of her as she sat at her throne, slightly above the girls. "Enough about your old friendship with Homura, Sayaka," the Princess said in an ever so calm tone to the blue haired girl.

"Well geez, you two may share the same name and voice, but you're sure not like _her_," Sayaka commented with a slight smug on her face.

The Princess glare only grew stronger at Sayaka, "You will not compare me to that purple pony thing ever again," she hissed.

Sayaka only let out a quiet snicker, "But in any way, I have a dude-in-distress I need to save, see you all!" she declared before quickly running off before the Princess could say anything.

There was silence. The Princess didn't even look at Jinx, she only stared up ahead, in front of her, at a mirror. The Princess could help but wince at the sight she saw. Strange... She always loved what she saw when she looked at the mirror, she always loved seeing herself, her beautiful, precious and noble self.

Jinx's pink eyes moved to The Princess who seemed to be in a daze. What was the matter with The Princess? Jinx let out a quiet sigh before asking, "Are you okay, Princess?"

The Princess blinked, her body jolting up a little before her eyes slowly turned to Jinx, "Yes... I'm okay Jinx," she finally responded in a quiet and cold tone. "I think it's time for you and Elsa Maria to get rid of _her_."

Jinx blinked, "S- So soon?" she exclaimed loudly, her eyes widened a little, "Wasn't the plan to kill Bloom after we killed the Amano siblings?"

The Princess nodded in an ever so graceful manner, "Yes... yes it was, but not anymore," the Princess responded before her lips began to curve into a smirk, "But why don't we change things up. After all, our leader did make us the first line of defence to stop them from coming together," the Princess then stood up from her throne, slowly yet elegantly going down the staircase and towards Jinx. "And my idea of doing that is, by drowning them all in despair," she giggled, her tone was filled with malice and sadism.

Jinx's eyes narrowed a little at The Princess. What was the Princess planning?

**Level 1: Passed**

**_Continue?_**

Players Remaining: 13


	3. Getting a Head Start to the Game

The dark-blue-haired teenager hissed as the cold breeze hit against him, almost blowing his hair right off his head. He knew no normal human would be able to even stay strong in something like this. Although, he was no normal human.

"My name is Shido, you don't need to be afraid to show yourself!" he tried to shout over the furious blizzard. There was no response for a while. Shido frowned, about to open his mouth to say something, however he was interrupted by a laugh and it wasn't one of those playful laughs, it was the kind of villain would make.

At least, that's the kind of laugh he heard from anime villains. Shido frowned with caution, at least their laughs weren't as maniacal and psychotic as Kurumi's.

"Oh you aren't going anywhere... I unfortunately have to leave for a little bit to catch some little girls, but you're going to be _just fine_," laughed the voice as it cuts through the wind.

Wherever he was. It most likely wasn't good. Only one name came to him. It was ironic, she was the princess. Yet right now, he was sure she was going to be the one to save him like some kind of knight in shining armour and with that, he screamed her name at the top of his lungs, "Tohka!"

* * *

The light-caramel-yellow-haired girl let out a sigh as she looked up at the red sky above her, frowning a little. She was beginning to get sick of seeing that colour whenever she looked upwards. Alas, no matter how far she and the other girls she had ran into some time ago, walked, there was no blue sky in sight.

Usually, Mami would've easily come to the conclusion that they were in a Witch's Labyrinth but this... didn't seem like a Witch's Labyrinth. If they were, they would have definitely come across at least one Witch's familiar.

"Oi, Tomoe lady, you see anything that could lead us home?" asked the red-pigtail-haired girl as she continued to suck on her lollipop. That was Itsuka Kotori, a spirit who was apparently looking for her adopted brother, Itsuka Shido. While, Mami was at first, quite shocked to know that such beings like Kotori existed, she was, surprisingly, more shocked to see how much of an impulsive freak a 13-year old could be.

Mami shook her head, "No, no I haven't," she replied to Kotori, continuing to walk forwards, her magical rifle musket being held by her left hand as she drags it along slowly.

"I don't understand how I can't fly too high up or create any portals..." whispered the hooded girl as she continued to levitate off the ground just slightly. Mami had met this girl, Raven, shortly after Kotori. Raven was a half demon, half human. Another being that Mami was quite shocked to know existed. Despite being a half demon and having the personality of a brick, Raven was apparently part of a superhero group, at least that's what she had told Mami and Kotori at the time. Mami never could really tell when Raven was being sarcastic or was telling the truth.

"You can still cast offensive spells, so you can, at the very least, defend yourself so stop acting like a little princess," Kotori responded in an annoyed tone as she crossed her arms. Raven merely responded, similarly to Kotori, with an annoyed face.

"Oh come on you girls, why do we have to argue so much?" playfully and loudly complained the dark-blue-haired girl as she showed herself in between Raven and Kotori. This dark-blue-haired, eccentric-outgoing, teenage girl, was Kurumi Erika, a Pretty Cure. In Mami's opinions, there was no real differences to being a Pretty Cure or a magical girl. In fact, she just theorised that a Pretty Cure was just some different type of magical girl to the types of magical girls Mami was familiar with.

"Shut up," both Kotori and Raven both snapped back at Erika, both their tones annoyed and somewhat angry.

Erika jolted backwards, her expression really shocked, "How rude!" she shouted in a very over exaggerated shocked and offended tone.

Mami could only giggle awkwardly as the three 13-14 year olds scrambled around. These girls were quite different, indeed.

"Awww, the girls' friendship is beginning to blossom. It's sickening," mocked an icy female voice from behind them. All the girls immediately spun their bodies right around, their eyes meeting a silvery-blue-haired young woman.

Mami didn't know if it was some kind of instinct or something more, but the moment her eyes met the icy-blue eyes and malicious smirk of the woman in front of them, she knew what she had to do; point her rifle musket at the suspicious woman, "Who the heck are you?" she merely asked, her tone filled with suspicion.

Erika's eyes widened a little, "H- Hang on Mami-chan! Let's not be so hasty, don't point your gun at-"

Mami eyes quickly moved to Erika, "It's a rifle musket," she corrected Erika, her tone quickly changing to a more softer, kinder and more awkward one.

The icy-blue-haired woman merely rolled her eyes, before pointing her finger at the girls, the tip of her dark-blue painted nails beginning to glow a frosted blue, "It's time to get rid of you potential Dimension Heroes," she announced as a smirk began forming on her face.

It was with those words, Raven immediately threw her arm upwards as her arm began to glow black. Within a matter of seconds a black, magic-like barrier shot in between the girls and the icy-blue-haired woman. To no one's surprise, an ice-like beam, created by the icy-blue-haired woman, hit Raven's magic barrier.

Raven's aloof and cold demeanour and face didn't change as the ice beam slowly dispersed, "It looks like you are nothing more than a low classed nobody, now get lost," Raven spoke in a calm tone as she swung her arm up again, causing the barrier to suddenly change shape, into a more spear like shape, before immediately shooting through the wind and towards the icy-blue-haired woman.

"I'll have you know that the Princess ordered me specifically; Icy, the witch of ice and snow; to personally get rid of you little kids!" the icy-blue-haired woman shot back in an offended tone, as she began clenching her fist before some ice-like shards began to appear in front of her, "Let's see how your little barrier can go against this!"

Kotori merely smirked, as she swiftly pulled out the lollipop she was sucking, out of her mouth, "Looks like we're being challenged," she belatedly shouted out with a face filled with interest as she threw her other arm in front of herself, flames beginning to spark and flicker from the tips of her fingers. The flames that flew off Kotori's fingers slowly began to get bigger and bigger while also beginning to form shapes around Kotori before finally the flames began to erupt, burning away Kotori's clothes before dispersing away in an instant, the flames' embers leaving behind Kotori, in a completely different outfit.

Now Kotori's hair was all out, her black ribbons no longer holding her hair in pigtails, but instead were merely hanging off her hair alongside two pairs of horns. Her red coat had also disappeared, what remained was a white, pink and black kimono-like dress. Flames flickered and sparked around her whole body as her grin grew bigger.

Mami clenched onto her rifle musket even tighter as it began to glow a bright yellow, "It would appear so, Koto- No, that's not your name anymore, Ifrit," Mami spoke with a soft smile.

Kotori merely laughed back. While she didn't like her given code name, Ifrit, she was going to be stuck with it for the time that she was in her spirit form. Which was most likely not going to be too long, "I won't be able to help out too much, I can't stay in this form forever, as I for one, _don't _want to lose my humanity."

Erika just let out a giggle as her blue anime-like fairy, Coffret shot out a small coin shaped and sized, Heart Seed, "Time for me to show off my Pretty Cure form!" she cheered, her tone was filled with excitement as she swiftly dodged some small icicles that shot past Raven's newly put up barrier.

The white, heart-shaped eared fairy, Coffret, frowned at Erika before snapping in a loud and harsh tone, "Just hurry up and freakin' transform already!"

Erika gritted her teeth, "All right already!" she hissed back before pulling out a perfume-like bottle with a hole around the top from her pocket. "Pretty Cure! Open My Heart!" she called out, inserting her blue Heart Seed into the hole, her eyes beginning to shift from a navy blue to a more cyan blue as her whole body began to glow a bright blue, within seconds, it all burst away.

Erika, now sporting a white and blue dress to match with her now long cyan blue hair, just smiled, "The flower that flutters in the ocean winds, Cure Marine!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, "Cure Marine, that's what you guys call me in this form, do not call me anything else but that, or I will maim you," she laughed, her tone not sounding serious or threatening at all.

Coffret merely rolled his eyes, "She's joking," he simply responded, getting somewhat exasperated sigh of relief from the other girls except Icy.

"Now, let's burn this ice queen down," Cure Marine declared, already charging for Icy as her fists began glowing bright blue.

Icy snarled at the girls, as she jumped backwards, her body beginning to levitate off the ground, "I would never lose a fight to some little girls!" she hissed as even more icicles began appearing out of thin air before shooting towards the younger girls.

Mami's face got serious as she began shooting her guns at Icy, "I do what is right... and right now, what I need to do, is to eliminate you."

* * *

The brown-haired girl didn't know what was more shocking, was it, her Yo-kai friend bringing in a half dead teenage boy to them, or was it the fact that her brother and friends, Akinori and Ayame were both missing?

"Natsume, can you get Touma to turn into Omatsu and heal this guy?" the red yo-kai cat, Jibanyan asked the brown-haired girl in a rusty, almost uncaring tone as a bright purple fire shot up from the ground below him, quickly dispersing just as quick as it came, leaving behind Jibanyan, only much, much, much smaller than before, now only around the height of Natsume's knee instead of what he was before, which was about twice Natsume's height.

Natsume frowned, "Alright, now that you're in your lightside and not shadowside, I can say this," Natsume began, her voice beginning to get a lot deeper. Jibanyan was quite intimidating in his Shadowside form, but not so much in his lightside form, "Jibanyan! Must I remind you that you live at my house, and I have rules? Some of those include these three _simple _rules: you do not bring in a half dead guy without explanation, break down a bunch of trucks or ruin a couple buildings on your way here!" she lectured loudly.

"Calm down Natsume, I'm sure he's..." his voice trailed off, as if he didn't know how to word it properly, before he spoke up again, "_somewhat _sorry," the turquoise-black-haired teenage boy commented, while fidgeting his strange looking watch.

Natsume then let out a loud and annoyed sigh, "Alright Touma, I guess you're right," her attention then turned to Robin. With one look, Natsume's whole tone changed to a worried one, "Holy s- I mean, Touma! Heal him!" she squawked at the turquoise-haired boy before pointing right at Robin.

For Robin however, everything was dark. All he could hear was a muffled male's voice, chanting something about o'clock and lending strength_._

Robin's eyes weakly opened, his body feeling numb and like a huge, heavy weight, his eyes meeting the glowing sunrise-yellow eyes of the boy who seemed to be called Touma.

Soon, the boy Touma clicked a buttoned on the black watch on his wrist. Now, his body began to glow a blinding, bright aura, after some time, Touma seemed to have faded away into the light and have been replaced by a seemingly human woman wearing a yellow, flowing kimono.

Robin's eyes widened in disbelief, despite how many times had seen villains transform, this still shocked him.

"It's been awhile since I've seen you transform into Omatsu, or rather let her possess you," Natsume commented. Robin couldn't help but feel a _little _weird, about the fact that a boy had transformed into a girl, and everyone in the room seemed okay about it.

The woman, Omatsu merely waved her purple fan over Robin, letting out tiny fractions of light that, when made contact on Robin's half-dead body felt warm and soothing.

"Whenever Touma allows the Genma of the three o'clock dial, Omatsu to possess him, she manifests herself through Touma and brings forth the power of healing and kindness," the teenage girl Natsume explained to Robin, as the gunshot wounds on Robin began to fade away, as if they were never there.

Robin blinked in confusion. How was this possible? Who were these people? How were his wounds healed so easily? Were these people allies, victims or villains?

Omatsu then seemingly disappeared in a light, now replaced by Touma, who, then walked up towards Robin, holding his hand out, "Don't worry, unlike Jibanyan, we're not going to harm you... at least not intentionally," he said, his voice slightly cracking on the last part of the sentence

Robin, ignoring Touma's kind gesture, picked himself up and turned to Natsume, who seemed serious now. "What do you want, kid? Why are you staring at me?" Robin asked Natsume in an unintentionally bland tone.

Offended, Natsume frowned in response, turning her head from Robin, "I was just curious as to how you go those wounds," she responded, in an equally bland tone as Robin had earlier. It was only fair that she returned the sudden rudeness he gave her.

Robin raised an eyebrow at Natsume's tone of voice, "I'm sorry, kid. What's with the attitude?" he asked curiously.

Natsume gritted her teeth, stomping her foot on the ground, "I am not a kid!" she snapped back in a disrespectful tone while keeping her eyes away from Robin's.

After a long moment of awkward silence, Robin finally let out a loud sigh. "Anyway, I don't know how I got 5 bullets through my back, chest and legs," he responded bitterly.

Touma didn't know how to respond. Should he ask Robin another question? Should he try to calm Natsume down? Should he tell Robin that it was going to be alright? He really didn't know. Whatever he was going to say it probably would have caused more trouble than resolve, but he couldn't say what he wanted, as before he could open his mouth, an eerie shape began forming in Touma's shadow.

"I may be able to provide you with the information you seek," spoke a husky, shadowy voice, echoing in everyone in the room's head.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" demanded Robin, immediate grabbing out his long silver staff; his eyes filled with tense.

Not too long after, the shady voice responded with a scorn yet playful laugh that filled the room, mocking Robin and the others for their tense poses and faces.

"You only need to know this..." responded the voice with another laugh, before the shape in Touma's shadow began growing bigger and bigger, before the unbelievable happened. The shape within Touma's shadow, began to emerge from the ground, taking the form of a glowing red hand. Soon, another hand came out, then a head and then finally a whole red body.

Then, as if it were just water, the dark red colour began dripping to the ground, more and more of it, dripping off, leaving behind a human figure. After a short while, after all the strange red substance had "dripped" off the figure, what remained was a teenage girl, seeming to be around Robin's age. "My name is Kurumi Tokisaki and I'm a spirit," she finally said.

Kurumi Tokisaki, whatever she was, certainly looked human. A very beautiful one in fact, long black hair reaching her waist. Enchanting blood-red eyes, or rather eye; her fringe was covering her right eye. She seemed to be wearing a school uniform that none of the teens in the room recognised.

Jibanyan glowered at the entity who named herself Kurumi, "A spirit with that form... I thought they were supposed to be in alternative worlds from ours," he said aloud, making sure Kurumi could hear him loud and clear.

Kurumi then let out a disturbing giggle, "None of that matters right now, what matters is that the person who tried to kill you was a magical girl," she began, slowly approaching Robin, giving him a sly smile.

Robin raised his eyebrow again, "A what?" he managed.

Jibanayn folded his arms while glaring at Kurumi, "I've heard myths of spirits like this Kurumi person. They apparently reign from another dimension, parallel to ours," he responded.

Kurumi's red eye turned to Jibanyan, giving him a sly smile, similar to what she gave Robin, "Well, aren't you a smart kitty cat," she giggled, her body then turned to Natsume and Touma, "it was quite nice to see you again, even if you don't remember me from this time, owners of the Yo-kai Watches."

Natsume didn't respond. She merely stared at Kurumi, unsure what to say. Her legs began to feel wobbly, just staring at that spirit it made her legs feel even more weaker.

Unlike Natsume, Robin stood up, unwavering. He then gave Kurumi a scowl, "If you know so much, then tell me," he began, making one more step towards Kurumi while his grip on his staff grew stronger. "What is the _exact _name of the girl who tried to kill me?" he asked seriously.

"You want a name? So what? You can swap bodies with her and fall in love with her?" Kurumi joked in a somewhat psychotic tone of voice.

"Is that a Kimi No Na Wa reference...?" Natsume mumbled, almost completely dropping her guard to ponder on the random anime movie Kurumi referenced.

Robin clenched tighter onto his staff. Was this just all a joke? Robin immediately swiped his staff towards Kurumi's neck, he could feel his staff cutting the very wind, slowly making way to Kurumi's neck. He knew he couldn't... he wouldn't. A thin line of red drew across the edge of Kurumi's neck. Not all the way around, but still there.

Robin pressed his staff against Kurumi's neck, "I asked you a question, who's trying to kill me?" he asked as calmly as possible. Yeah he wasn't the most calmest of the Titans—that title went to Raven— but he_ at least_ needed to sound like he was filled with confidence and control.

Kurumi blinked at Robin, before letting out a loud and disturbing laughter, "My, my, Robin. We all know, you're a hero that wouldn't slice an innocent girl's neck right open, just for not answering a question," she said, her hand slowly making its way to the staff.

Robin could've sworn he heard Kurumi say 'innocent girl' but that didn't matter, what mattered was that her hands were on his staff now. Slowly separating it from her neck, while he just stood there. Doing nothing! What was with him? Was why he just standing there?

"Kid, get away from her!" Hissed Jibanyan, all of the fur on his body now standing up, looking slightly spiky.

The moment Robin's eyes and head left Kurumi's eye to go to Jibanyan's, Robin felt it. His staff now suddenly out of his hands and on the ground, unreachable. In fear of engaging Kurumi, Robin kept his head facing Jibanyan, despite this, he knew what was now pressing against his neck. A rifle...

Touma, Natsume and Jibanyan stood there, unsure what to do. If they tried to do anything, Robin could die. They couldn't even talk , what if they somehow made her angry through words?

Kurumi smiled sadistically before suddenly, a dark red substance covered her body and, just like last time it dripped off almost immediately. This time, what remained _was _Kurumi, _but _in a different attire.

It seemed obvious that this 'Kurumi' girl wasn't normal. Now, she wore a crimson and black frilled dress that seemed to give off a Gothic Lolita look. Her two twin tails, which before were even, were now, noticeably uneven. But none of this screamed abnormal, compared to the fact the her right eye was now visible and instead of seeing a red eye it was a yellow clock. A yellow clock was where her red iris should've been.

"I'm afraid I cannot know you her name because it might affect my plans for this place," Kurumi giggled hysterically, as the rifle pressed deeper and harder onto Robin's neck, however not deep enough to cause any injuries. "I'm merely here to warn you. Stay away from magical girls if you don't wish to get anyone killed," she warned Robin. Her head then turned to the others, her rifle not moving from Robin's neck, "and you guys..." her eyes softened up a little, "Do please find the spirit 'Princess' and tell her that Shido has been captured by a witch named Icy," she requested before, within the blink of an eye, disappearing, leaving the teens and Yo-kai confused.

Who was the spirit, 'Princess'?

**Level 2: Passed**

**_Continue?_**

Players Remaining: 22


	4. The Expedition Part of the Game

"So you're a fairy?" Madoka tilted her head to the left, as she walked around Bloom, observing her wings, her eyes filled with admiration and curiosity.

Bloom nodded, "Y- Yeah," she replied awkwardly, a little embarrassed. How was it that this girl didn't know she was a fairy? The existence of fairies had been revealed to Earth quite a while ago, right around the time she got her Believix powers. This was quite strange!

Madoka smiled in response, giving her the same look she had given her earlier. Bloom couldn't quite make out what kind of emotion Madoka was showing, but before she could ask, Madoka spoke in a curious tone while changing her expression to a curious one. It was a dumb question, but she just had to ask, "So do you fight against witches and wraiths as well?"

It was then, Bloom's mouth was left wide open, unable to answer Madoka's inquiry. How did this girl know about witches? What were wraiths? The answer to the first question could probably be that Stella had talked about them to news reporters, but for the second question, Bloom didn't know how to answer that.

It was with that, Bloom finally asked, "What are wraiths?"

Just like Bloom, Madoka's mouth was wide open, not moving at all. "But aren't you a fairy?" she managed to utter in a confused tone.

Bloom nodded, "Yeah, but how does being a fairy allow me to know what a wraith is?" Bloom asked, raising her eyebrows a little.

There was a long moment of silence before Madoka finally responded in a very embarrassed tone, "I- I don't actually know, aha... I just assumed."

Bloom gave a quiet and awkward laugh before she took a step forwards, "So Mado-"

Suddenly, Madoka smile changed to a more cautious one, "It's here... a witch."

Bloom's eyes widened. Within a blink of an eye, the whole entire scenery had changed. There no longer stood a city in front of her, instead colours of blue surrounded her, the ground appearing to be nonexistent despite the fact that they were standing perfectly fine instead of falling into the endless blue abyss that surrounded them from top to bottom.

Bloom's eyes quickly turned towards Madoka and it was almost as though Bloom was looking at a totally different person, Madoka's eyes were filled with tension and somewhat, determination.

Bloom's eyes then caught the sight of the weird miniature carousel fake-looking horses, flying around as though they were some stop-motion frames.

Bloom's eyes continued to observe her new surroundings quickly while listening to the ominous, childishly-mocking laughs that seemed to be coming from everywhere.

"We're in a Witch's labyrinth," Madoka finally said, as she began cautious walking forwards. "Please... stay behind me," she whispered, still using a gentle tone before turning her head around to Bloom, giving her a soft and kind smile.

Bloom blinked before hesitantly and slowly nodding, "I... understand," she responded, trying to sound as brave as possible despite the fact that her body was now shaking. This was crazy. She didn't know why she was feeling fear, it was just there... this wasn't normal... or was it?

Something about this whole ordeal felt... familiar. Something... something that Bloom couldn't put her finger on.

* * *

The short-brown-haired girl frowned impatiently as she sat in the empty house that resembled her own, "I knew I should've went with Aisha... Homare, should I go out there to try to find Aisha?" she asked the short-yellow-haired girl.

Homare's eyes moved to Nagisa, confused. "Nagisa, you're technically supposed to be the leader here, you're kind of supposed to be in charge here, not me," she said as if it were obvious.

Nagisa raised her hands in defence, "Geez, I didn't know I was supposed to be the boss here," she defended herself.

Homare let out a tired sigh. How was Nagisa her senior? "Hey, I never asked to end up lying in rubble with you staring me down like some stalker," she responded as she picked up her PreHeart from a nearby table before placing it in her pocket.

Nagisa would've stormed over to Homare and slapped her if she hadn't twisted her ankle the other day at lacrosse practice. So instead, Nagisa slammed the table, her face red with embarrassment. Homare just had to bring _that _up, "I was checking to see if you were dead!" she squeaked, trying to defend herself again as her cheeks went bright red.

Homare's face went red of embarrassment, just like Nagisa's. "I never asked you to hover over my unconscious body like some kind of creep," she snarled back, trying to keep her voice at a medium level.

Nagisa's jaw dropped before she repeatedly slamming her hands on the table, "I am not a creep!" she shouted at the beat of the slams.

Homare stood up, about to say something until her eyes caught _them_, Aisha and Hana. Her body eased up. Thank goodness, Hana was alright! With that, Homare lunged her whole body onto Hana, gripping onto her tightly.

"Hana, you're all right..." Homare whispered in a relieved tone. Her attention moved to Aisha before giving her a smile. "Thank you Aisha,"

Aisha blinked at Homare, before smiling back "Hm? I just did what was right," she replied modestly, rubbing the back of her head.

Homare shook her head, "No, I really must thank you for this."

It was Aisha that helped her find Hana when Homare had to take care of Nagisa's twisted ankle, it was Aisha that could find Hana faster with her wings. It was all thanks to her.

"Don't be modest," Nagisa grinned.

Hana's tug on Homare grew tighter, "Hey... I'm really thirsty, do you have any water?" she asked in a somewhat whiny yet exhausted tone.

Aisha frowned, "Is she always like this? Energetic and loud, even when times are tough?" she asked Homare before receiving a slightly embarrassed nod from both Homare and Nagisa.

Aisha just chuckled a little before standing silently, watching Hana and the other two girls interact. Even after a short while, there she was _still _silently standing there, this time in shock, as Hana had begun guzzling down many cups of water down her throat. Not even Stella drank that way!

"So, _what_ are you anyway Aisha?" Hana asked as she unintentionally slammed the empty glass of water she was drinking out of, against the marble table.

Aisha blinked before raising her eyebrows. Didn't she already tell this pink-haired girl what she was?

Before Aisha could respond, Nagisa stood up as she threw her arms around Aisha, "This girl here is Aisha, the fairy of waves," she shouted like some kind of announcer as Hana's eyes began to light up with excitement.

"She's also the princess of a place called Andros," Homare added, a small smirk on her face.

"A princess?" Hana repeated, immediately swinging her arms everywhere causing the glass cup to hit the ground. "Should I bow?" she asked before Aisha shook her head as Homare and Nagisa began to clean up the glass shards with a broom.

Aisha let out a loud sigh. She was beginning to regret telling Nagisa and Homare who and what she was. Now that she had thought about it more, it was quite stupid to have told those girls— who she had only just met— who she was just because the yellow girl, Homare, had transformed into a Pretty Cure and showed off her inhuman strength and magical star things.

"Gosh, this place is exactly like my house!" Nagisa said as she brushed the shard away with the broom, "Except it doesn't include my family."

"Why that's because it _is _your house Misumi-san," Giggled a shadowy voice as it echoed through the whole house, catching everyone's attention.

Nagisa's eyes widened, "What the he-"

"Who's there?" Aisha asked cautiously, interrupting Nagisa before her eyes began searching for the source of the voice with no avail.

The voice echoing through the room merely giggled in response, "A helper that will tell you where your fairy friend is," the voice responded.

Aisha's ears perked up as her eyes widened, "Who? Is it Bloom? Stella? Flora? Musa? Tecna?" Aisha's voice suddenly went desperate.

"I don't really know her name," the shadowy female voice replied honestly, giggling while her voice got louder as though she were approaching the girls closer. "But, I do know that she's going to be approaching her deathbed."

There was a long moment of silence. Aisha didn't respond, she only stood there, her body beginning to wobble. Hana, Homare and Nagisa merely cautiously observed around the room without moving an inch of their bodies.

Aisha's mouth began moving, trying to utter something. However, nothing came out, only quiet, high pitched sounds.

The shadowy voice giggled mockingly at Aisha, "That is, if you can't make it to her on time," the voice finally laughed in an intrigued tone, right as the shadows in the room suddenly began to stretch into a shape of a human before an ominous-looking teenage girl immediately emerged from the shadows.

Hana, Homare and Nagisa immediately shot up into fighting poses, frowning at the ominous girl.

"Nagisa, without Honoka, you're a lot more vulnerable," Homare noted as her arm extended out in front of Nagisa and Aisha, who was now on her knees, staying silent from, most likely, shock.

Nagisa nodded with a frown before rolling her eyes with annoyance, "I know that already, but I can still fight," she responded throwing up her fists. "I'm sure I can pull off a few tricks, after all I'm on the lacrosse team, I know how to-" Nagisa stopped. She was bragging, wasn't she? "Sorry," she merely said.

The ominous girl smiled maliciously before doing a small curtsey before the girls, "My, My, where are my manners? My name is Kurumi Tokisaki," she said before glancing over to Aisha with a sadistic smile, "Dragon girl is going to die in a labyrinth, up in the Western area of this world, if you think that you have a chance at saving her," she responded as she began to step back into the shadows.

"Western.." Aisha was quietly repeated over and over again, she shot her head up towards where Kurumi should've been, ready to ask another question.

To her surprise, the ominous Kurumi girl was nowhere to be seen. Only shadows remained.

Dragon girl? Did that she mean Bloom?

* * *

Natsume pressed her lips together before narrowing her eyes in a somewhat 'cute' manner, "Geez, that Kurumi woman was way too subtle!"

Robin rubbed his hand on his chin, "What's a magical girl?" he mumbled, completely ignoring Natsume while he began paced around the room.

"A magical girl is literally, as the name implies, a girl who has magical powers can use magic," Touma responded in a quiet and simple manner.

Robin couldn't tell what emotion Touma was trying to express at all, in fact, for a short while he's known the teenage boy, he's unable to tell what Touma's feeling emotionally.

"I sure wonder who is this Princess person is," Natsume mumbled, her voice slowly increasing in volume.

"What exactly is that thing?" Robin asked while pointing to the red 'cat' Jibanyan who was scratching his claws against a post.

"That's Jibanyan, he's a cat Yo-kai," Touma said simply while looking at Jibanyan scratch away at the post, before glancing back to Robin who had his finger up, about to ask another question. "Yo-kai are supernatural beings, ranging from; demons, spirits, monsters, sprites, ghosts, souls, creatures, you name it."

Natsume frowned before letting out a sigh. They obviously weren't going to listen to her if she just spouted out nonsense as though talking to herself.

"Yo-kai are usually supposed to be invisible to the human eye. It's quite a feat for someone like you to be able to see them," Natsume added.

Robin raised his eyebrow before crossing his arm, "Excuse me? What do you mean f_or someone like you_?" Robin asked in an offended tone, ironically speaking an insulting and bitter tone.

Natsume laughed awkwardly, "Sorry, what I meant was that it's quite a feat for a _human_ to see a Yo-kai without a Yo-kai Watch, or special Yoki Divination abilities like Akinori."

Robin's body eased a little, "Ah..." his eyes trailed off a little before he let out a sigh, "Well, I guess to make things fair: I should explain more about myself." Robin then placed his hand on his chest, "My name is Robin, I'm the leader of the Teen Titans, the super hero team of Jump City."

Touma smiled in a kind way, a way that caught Robin off guard, wasn't this Touma guy emotionless? "Nice to meet you Robin."

Natsume nodded enthusiastically before grabbing Robin's hand for a shake, "It's a pleasure to meet you, superhero!"

Robin nodded back, "You too," he replied in a cold tone. He then took his hand away from Natsume, "But in any case, I need to find my teammates, see if they know anything about Princess or maybe even Shido," he responded. He then slid backwards, parting away from the two humans and their Yo-kai.

Jibanyan frowned, "Oh ho ho, you're not going anywhere," he began, shaking head at Robin, "you seem to have a huge target on your butt," he continued as he began wagging his finger at Robin, slowly walking towards him while Robin stood still in his place. "Natsume here would freak if you died because we weren't around to protect you, so..." The red Yo-kai cat's lips curved, "you're staying' with us."

Robin glowered at Jibanyan, "And I presume you guys don't want to go looking for my team mates?"

Natsume's eyes softened, "I'm sorry, but if that Kurumi was right, then we have to save Shido!" she responded, her voice changing to an apologetic yet determined one. "but we definitely don't want to leave you alone and vulnerable!"

Robin closed his eyes while beginning to cross his arms. This girl was right. The life of someone else was much more important than finding his team mates and finding out about magical girls. That's something a mere novice hero should already know! How could he be so foolish and forget that? Had his relationships between his team mates affected him that much?

Finally, Robin nodded, "I understand. Let us go find this Princess person and save Shido," he said. Natsume and the others blinked at Robin's response.

"W- Wow, you really looked like the stubborn type, I wasn't expecting you to agree with me so easily," Natsume replied in a shocked tone.

Robin smiled slightly, "Well you're right about the stubborn part, however you made a very good point."

Jibanyan rolled his eyes, "Alright, friendship exchanges are over, let's go."

Robin nodded his head, "The talking cat has a point, we should be going now."

Jibanyan jolted back, his eyes widened with shock, "I'm not a talking cat! I'm a cat yo-kai! A magnificent one, may I add!" he retorted back, offended.

* * *

Mami let out a loud exhale. It had been about half an hour since they began their fight with Icy. Yet, despite being outnumbered, Icy still managed to fare well against all of the girls. She still managed to injure them all ever so slightly, grazing the edge of their skins with small icicles of frosty white ice.

Raven's eyes glowed white as she sent more black-coloured energy balls towards Icy who merely flew out of the way to dodge, while Cure Marine just kept trying to chase Icy while throwing a few blue-coloured energy punches, which, she always missed. Ifrit merely stood there, watching the whole ordeal, most likely trying to analyse the situation.

Icy let out a loud evil cackle as more ice shards began forming around her, cutting through Raven's energy balls and towards Raven, who just flew out of the way whenever an ice shard got too close.

Ifrit gritted her teeth. It was quite obvious the girls were going to be the losing team if they didn't get their heads out of the clouds and would actually work together instead of doing whatever they saw fit.

"Everyone!" Ifrit called out, in a tone that was similar to that of a commander, "I just happen to be a commander of a huge organisation, 'Ratatoskr', sorry for not mentioning it earlier," she laughed a little, a smug grin on her face beginning to form.

"And?" Raven frowned, expecting something to come from that information.

"And it's because of that, I believe I'll be able to temporally lead this date (battle)," Kotori smirked, completely ignoring Raven's snarky attitude.

Cure Marine stopped dead in her tracks, "You?" she scoffed in a tone filled with mockery and jokes.

Raven let out a calm sigh as she dropped her hands down, "Go ahead, we're listening," she merely said as Mami gave a nod while Cure Marine just laughed away, while dodging Icy's attacks.

"Raven, can you create a barrier to contain Icy?" Ifrit asked Raven, who just responded by swinging her arm around in a circle, before a black thick string of energy began to circle around Icy.

"What is this?" Icy shouted angrily, as the string began to close in on her while getting thicker and thicker, "Damn you brats!" she screamed, summoning up ice at the barrier, that only shot small holes through the barrier which almost instantaneously regenerated back up, seconds later.

"Our turn," Ifrit declared with a grin while also signalling with her hands to Mami to begin shooting at Icy before she threw her arm at Icy before fire erupted from the ground below Icy.

Icy's eyes widened a little before she began to grit her teeth as she began to levitate upwards a little, trying not to go too high to not make any contact with whatever magic Raven's spell was, "You think this barrier can keep you safe from me? Think again!" she snapped as began shooting the ice through the barrier and to the girls.

Mami only shot back at the icicles with her rifle musket, "Looks like I'm going to need more ammo!" she threw the rifle musket away, and with that, Mami elegantly clicked her left fingers together and, within a few yellow flashes of light, tens of hundreds of rifled muskets appeared by Mami's side, all pointing at Icy. "I didn't want to use this attack, but you've forced my hand!" she said, her eyes beginning to narrow at Icy.

Ifrit nodded, "Cure Marine, send ranged-" Ifrit paused, was Cure Marine even smart enough to understand the words she was using? "Cure Marine, send attacks towards Icy from afar!" she rephrased her sentence.

Cure Marine nodded, "Got it, Miss Bossy Pants!" she shouted back as she began running backwards, away from Mami's guns while also trying to avoid Icy's attacks.

Icy's scowl only grew more resentful and more hate filled as the number of icicles that were appearing began to increase rapidly.

Raven only scoffed in an annoyed tone as she rolled her eyes, "I can't keep the barrier up for much longer, you better start attacking now."

Both Ifrit and Mami both quickly nodded in response. Mami then clicked her fingers again, as though it were some signal. It was at that, all the rifles around Mami began shooting at Icy who tried to counter most of them with her icicles.

However to her bad luck, Icy's icicles were no match to Mami's rifle's bullets and bullets came flying towards Icy, cutting through her hip and legs like butter. Icy could only wince in slight pain. Mami was no monster, she had no intention of aiming her rifled muskets at any area of Icy's body that could potentially wound her fatally.

Cure Marine let out an excited smile as she whipped out her stick-like wand, her version of her Flower Tact, the Marine Tact. "Gather! Power Of Flowers! Marine Tact!" she called out before whirling the tact around as it left behind a trail of bright blue energy, "SHINE FLOWERS! PRETTY CURE BLUE FORTE WAVE!" she screamed at the top of her high-pitched lungs as the trial of energy all shot at Icy, causing her to let out another scream of pain.

Ifrit only grinned as she began waving her hands around, controlling the flames below Icy to rise higher, "Give up now ice bitch and tell us everything you know-"

"I'll be back for you brats!" Icy hissed, her tone was filled with scorn, before she disappeared into the shadows of Ifrit's flames.

"I knew I heard someone!" Cried out a female voice from behind the girls, causing all the girls to turn around to see even more girls around their age, behind them. There were three of them. And... unlike Icy, these girls... they didn't seem harmful.

**Level 3: Passed**

**_Continue?_**

Players Remaining: 28


	5. Witches P1: New Allies

**A/N: Credits to FictionalMagicTamer on Wattpad for assisting in the title names for some of the upcoming chapters! She's also helped me out a lot with these chapters, suggesting ways of putting things and she has also helped check my grammar and punctuation! Please follow and read her stories! She's a really good person, and she writes really good stories!**

Aisha couldn't stop it. She couldn't stop her heart from pounding right out of her chest! She couldn't stop sweating. She couldn't stop herself from huffing and puffing. "Bloom... Bloom... Bloom..." she could only utter as the other girls around her walked around her, panicking just like her, although not as much as her.

"Who the heck was that?" Nagisa exclaimed, slamming her hand on a nearby desk in the house. Despite the amount of ominousness that Kurumi lady gave off, she really didn't seem to be lying. If she wasn't, then that 'Dragon Girl' Kurumi spoke of was in danger.

Nagisa clenched her fists, she couldn't just stand around. Yet, without Honoka she couldn't transform. She couldn't transform into a Pretty Cure. She couldn't help fight if they were to run into trouble. Nagisa teeth began gritting against each other, but even so, she wanted to save whoever this 'Dragon Girl' was. What kind of person would she be if she just let someone die because she couldn't get a mere power-up?

Hana's eyes softened at Aisha as she slowly approached the appalled women. "Aisha-san, do you know who 'Dragon Girl' is?" she asked softly, gently grabbing Aisha's hands, only to feel coldness from Aisha's hands.

Aisha only nodded silently, her eyes blankly staring at Hana while trying to pull back her cold hands from Hana's warm hands. What was she going to do? Bloom was one of her best friends. She couldn't let her die. She just couldn't! But these girls, they couldn't understand one bit, they were all reunited with each other, they all knew each other and then there was her, Aisha, all alone.

Hana could only nod back, her grip on Aisha's hands not giving up, "I see..." Hana's saddened face slowly morphed into a more determined and courageous one, "You don't have to worry, we _will _find her."

Aisha's head went back a little, her mouth just slightly dropping before going back to her frown, "How can you be so certain?"

Homare grinned reassuringly, throwing her arm at Aisha's shoulder, "Because she believes she can," she replied with a slight laugh. Her arms then crossed, her grin still staying, "And when Hana believes in something, she can do anything, she can _be _anything."

Hana's lips curved into a smile, "You saved me and now I'm going to save your friend! You can count on it!" she cheered, as her whole body began to glow a bright pink before it all exploded into a glittering pink sparkle, revealing Hana in a completely different outfit along with a completely new hairstyle and even a new hair colour. Hana grinned, "I'll be cheering us all the way!"

Aisha's eyes began to water a little before she let out a sniff, "Thank you Hana."

Hana then let out a laugh before smiling in a way that made Hana look completely different, almost mature, "Actually, it's now, Cure Yell, that's my heroine alias."

Aisha nodded a little before blinking, realising what Hana- no Cure Yell, had just said, "Wait, heroine alias? You have that sort of stuff?"

Cure Yell froze up a little, waving her arms around in embarrassment, "Y- Yeah! I do! I- I- Is there something wrong about that?" she asked in a flustered tone.

Aisha quietly chuckled a little, a small smile growing on her face "No, it's just a little weird."

Cure Yell smiled a little, Aisha was smiling... that was good. Cure Yell held her hand over her chest, feeling some warmth in her heart. It was great that she was able to make someone happy... that was something she loved doing. She loved cheering people on, making them smile, making them happy, she just loved it. Doing all of this, it filled her heart with joy.

"I- I'm glad I could bring a smile to your face Aisha!" she said with a bright smile on her face.

Nagisa cracked a grin. Well it was about time they got a SOMEWHAT smile out of Aisha! Finally, things were starting to look up more. Now... what was left was to get out there and go looking for Bloom!

* * *

With each step Bloom took, the more the echoes of her very step seemed to make, the more ominous voices began laughing around her. Bloom slightly sped up her pace to get closer behind Madoka. A witch was doing this? There was no way. No witch that Bloom knew of, could do this.

"So what exactly is a witch for _you_?" Bloom asked nervously as she her hands began to shake a little.

Madoka turned her head to Bloom, her eyes filled innocence and surprisingly, pity. "Well, to put it simply, they're creatures that feed off despair and they bring upon terrible curses," she began, her steps slowly somehow becoming quieter. Madoka gripped onto her stick a little tighter, "They're... well... they're..." she paused for a little while as her eyes began to water a little.

Bloom blinked, "Ma- Madoka, what were you about to-" Bloom stopped, getting a slow head shake from Madoka. "What's the matter?" she asked, trying to keep her tone quiet and calm.

Out of nowhere, Madoka stopped dead in her tracks, throwing her arm in front of Bloom, "_They've_ been infected with a witch's kiss," she said serious and quietly.

Bloom once again blinked, looking over Madoka's shoulder. Her eyes widened as her jaw dropped before she took a step back. "What the..." she managed as her eyes were glued to the very, very, very large crowd of people.

It would've been a relief to see more people, but it wasn't. Not when everyone there had their bodies all slouched down, walking at an incredibly slow pace as though they were zombies. Their eyes, dull as ever, as though they were in some kind of daze.

Madoka's body leaned forward slightly, her hand clutching to her stick even more tighter than before. "Bloom, for your own safety, I ask that you leave," she said as the stick in her hand began to glow a bright pink along with her very body.

For a while, there was only silence as the crowd of people slowly began approaching the two.

Bloom merely stared at Madoka, unable to move. What should she do? She couldn't just stand there, but she didn't even know how to deal with whatever Madoka's witch was. Bloom's eyes flicked back from the crowd to Madoka who seemed to be about to fight for both their lives.

Bloom bit her lip, slowly making a couple step forwards, now standing next to Madoka. Even if she didn't know her enemy that well, she couldn't leave Madoka to fight all alone! "I'm not leaving. I'm going to help you." Madoka's hand began glowing pink, "I'm a fairy, I know many spells that can help," she added with a determined smile.

Madoka stared at Bloom slightly confused, before her lips curved into a light smile, "Thank you Bloom, just please don't get yourself killed like... her," she whispered sadly, keeping up her smile.

Meanwhile, unknown to the two girls, within the crowd, two young males within the crowd of seemingly zombie-like people were staring at each other. In a way that wasn't like the other people within the crowd. Oddly, just Bloom and Madoka, the two boys who stood next to each other look quite different from each other.

The brown-haired boy on the left, who was shorter than the other guy and even the whole crowd, sported a bright blue jacket alongside some pretty loose green trousers that somehow matched his red top.

Unlike the younger-looking boy, the purple-haired boy on the right, stood out like a fish out of water. Unlike most of the people around him, his outfit seemed to be quite shrine-like. Another thing that made the brown eyed kid stand out was the fact that he seemed to be 'slightly' overweight compared to the others around him.

The spiky purple-haired guy immediately looked back at the girls, his eyes looking _almost_ like the others in the crowd, "I don't think they're like the people here," whispered one of the guys as he stared at the girls with his dark brown eyes.

"W- W- Well as soon as we pass them, we should definitely go to them and see if they know anything about what's going on," whispered back the brown-haired guy as he continued to walk similarly to the zombie-state-like people around him.

"I just can't wait to drop this act, I can't stand not talking for this long," the purple-haired boy quietly whispered as they, alongside the crowd, got closer to the two girls.

"Of course you can't Akinori," the brown-haired boy responded with a small and quick eye roll, trying not to let it be seen by the others.

"Where'd that attitude come from Keisuke?" Akinori asked loudly, in a somewhat shocked yet jokingly over-exaggerated tone, breaking their _quiet_ conversation.

Keisuke merely stood there, his eyes widened and jaw dropped to the ground, "AKINORI ARE YOU CRAZY?" he screamed, grabbing the chubby guy's hand and immediately pushing through the crowd, before screeching out a few random sounds of worry and panic.

Immediately hearing the shrieks of the younger male, Madoka and Bloom jolted back in slight shock. The two boys weren't that hard to miss, seeing as though they were the only ones running around and pushing other people.

Madoka whipped her head around, spotting the kids, without even saying anything she ran forwards, trying to reach the two boys, "Those two... they don't seem to be infected with the Witch's kiss! They seem like they were just pretending to be until now!"

Bloom stood there in silence, her mouth half open. Madoka's witches killed people? Well... that was new.

Eerily, the crowd didn't seem to react much to the fact that there were two boys running around and pushing them around. The people within the crowd merely stopped to just stare at the boys.

Madoka frowned, "That's weird, Elly's victims had more human like reactions than this," she commented as the hand that held her stick stretched out, pointing to the crowd.

Bloom blinked, "What are you doing?" she asked, taking a step left to Madoka.

Madoka tilted her head a little to Bloom, "As soon as those two boys get close enough, I'm going to fire an arrow at the ground and cause the infected humans to fall... deep," she responded as the two, Keisuke and Akinori got closer towards them.

Bloom didn't respond, she only started. Madoka seemed so different when it came to whatever her witches were. Yet, somehow, she still gave off an aura of kindness and purity... it was quite weird.

The exact moment the two guys had just made it within about a 10 meter range, Madoka's stick suddenly exploded out a light, turning the stick into some kind of glowing bow with an arrow of pure light itself!

Madoka only spoke one word, one that Bloom couldn't tell was reassuring or a signal, "Now."

* * *

Ifrit's eyes didn't move from the girls in front of her. Who were these girls? Were they like that Icy woman they just faced, did they want to kill her and her comrades too? "Who the heck are you girls?" she asked, keeping her battle stance.

The short-magenta-haired girl in front of the girls took Ifrit's stare head on, "We are wondering if you were all here to kill us too," she responded in a tone filled with distrust and suspicion, similar to how Many spoke with Icy.

"We won't if you don't try to kill us," Mami responded in a calm yet sharp tone, keeping her hundreds of levitating rifled muskets pointing at the group of girls.

The African-American girl's from behind the magenta just crossed her arms before smiling, "From the looks of it, you're not the enemy."

Cure Marine nodded frantically, "Y- Yeah! I'm sure that this is all just some misunderstanding! So why don't we drop our weapons?" Cure Marine shouted in a panicky tone as she swung her arms up and down, giving Mami the signal to drop all of her weapons that were now somewhat pointing at Cure Marine herself.

"You're just as energetic as ever, Erika," calmly spoke one of the girls from behind the other two girls.

Erika blinked, "That voice... Cure Fortune?" she gasped in complete awe and shock.

An amethyst-purple-haired girl with dark purple eyes behind the other two girls merely budget through them, revealing herself to Mami and her group, "I thought you knew my actual name Erika," the girl supposedly named Cure Fortune frowned at Erika before letting out a sigh, "its Hikawa Iona when I'm in my human form," she crossed her arms, her eyes moving away from Erika and then towards Mami's group. "Feel free to call me by my given name Iona, and please..." she sighed, glancing at Erika, "don't forget my name again."

Erika let out a gasp of shock, "You're a Cure of..." her voice trailed off before a light bulb appeared above her head, "one of those other Pretty Cure teams!"

Iona didn't respond as she blankly stared at Erika, "We've met each other like... 5 times, how can you not remember me?" she looked away from Erika for a brief second, her eyes showing a little bit of disappointment.

Ifrit let out a sigh as her body transformed back into her school outfit, her hair once again being held in pigtails. The girls didn't seem dangerous.

Mami just smiled warmly as she finally transformed back into her school outfit. She had been in her magical girl form for quite awhile, now that she was with even more girls that are most likely magical girls, she didn't have to stay in her that form anymore.

Iona let out a small smile, "Anyway, meet Tecna, she's not a Pretty Cure, she's a fairy," Iona introduced the magenta-haired girl who now just waved with a slight smile on her face. Iona then pointed to the African-American girl, "That's Beecher Karen, or as we call her, 'Bumblebee'."

Bumblebee smiled awkwardly while tilting her head a little, "Did you just say my name backwards-"

Iona's eyes narrowed, "It's a culture thing," she replied, her formal tone gone as she crossed her arms, beginning to pout, "Geez, this whole meeting a foreigner is getting old, do none of you learn culture at your schools?"

Raven who had been silent the whole time just stared at Bumblebee with slight shock, "Bumblebee? It's been awhile."

Bumblebee eyes widened, "Wait! Raven?" Bumblebee exclaimed loudly in shock.

Raven in response, just gave an awkward wave.

Both Ifrit and Mami both gave each other looks of agreement. It was official, the both of them had no idea who the heck these girls in front of them.

Was it... weird that they were the only ones who didn't know anyone?

* * *

Now while one would usually ask why someone like Homare was carrying around a compass, now _probably _wasn't the best time to ask.

"From the looks of it, we're in the South-East," explained Homare as she began walking diagonally left.

Nagisa grinned, "Hey, I just noticed, Homare," she began as she continued to follow Homare. Maybe it was the whole appearing in the desert for no reason, but she never noticed it until now, "Your hair, it's a lot longer than the last time we saw each other," she noted.

Homare's cheeks went a little red, "Yeah, I wanted to regrow it," she replied in slightly soft way.

Nagisa blinked. Strange, Homare wasn't the kind to sound really soft and- Nagisa stopped dead in her tracks, "Wait regrow?"

Aisha let out a quiet sigh as she gave Homare a quick and light push. Now wasn't the time for conversations about hair! Her friend was in trouble. As much as she hated to be the downer of the team, they had to be quick.

It certainly was quite hard for her to walk around, for one; Aisha was always the sporty type and thus, walking around lazily wasn't in her book and two; her best friend's life was hanging in the balance!

"Come on, let's pick up the pace," she simply said in quiet voice, trying not to sound too bossy or rude.

Aisha was a princess. She was raised for this kind of stuff. She was taught how to speak in a polite way, back in elementary school. It was mandatory for her to learn it! A princess should always speak in a polite way, they must never sound too forceful or rude!

Aisha's cheeks went a little red. The atmosphere between her and everyone sure would've been a lot better had she _actually _remembered those lessons earlier!

Homare's pace almost immediately picked up as she began to jog a little, her head turning to Nagisa, "Oh! That's right... you don't know..." she quietly responded to Nagisa's earlier words.

Nagisa was from an alternative Earth to hers so they never really could interact too much outside of the times where a world ending catalyst has appeared and the world needed all kinds of Pretty Cure teams. At least that's what it seemed to be, the whole other Pretty Cure teams being in different worlds and some just being in other towns thing was really confusing.

**(Note: Not even the literal author of this story knows... all she (the author of this story, me) knows is that the Pretty Cure teams are MOST LIKELY from parallel Earths and the crossover movies and crossover episodes are probably just breaches in space that no one seems to notice, alternative non-canon things or just every world is connected but no one tells the news that there are magical girls saving them, so the other Pretty Cure teams don't know of each other and that's why they never call on each other)**

Nagisa let out a sigh, "Geez Homare, you can't expect me to know everything about you when you and I have hardly interacted!" she laughed.

Homare rolled her eyes with a smile while continuing to jog away, following the compass in her hand, "Well I used to have long hair, but I cut it all away after... a failure," she briefly explained.

Cure Yell nodded a little. Homare's ice skating accident. Cure Yell remembered that day when she found out about that incident after Homare had failed to become a Pretty Cure that one time ago. From what she remembered, Homare was performing at an ice skating competition when suddenly she failed to do a special jump and suffered an injury. It ruined her. It ruined her psyche, her way of thoughts and even her own body temporarily... that day, she cut her hair to a very short bob, vowing to never skate or try to jump again. "But she's got over that," Cure Yell smiled.

Homare closed her eyes before smiling just slightly, "That's not true Hana- er Yell..." she quietly responded, her pace beginning to slow down a little, a small tear breaking off from her eye. "If I think about it would never have gone away if I was alone... but, with you and everyone else's support, you were able to stop it from consuming me... you were reach your hands out to me, you helped me grow up and keep on moving forwards in life and keep on trying, to never give up!" a smile grew on her face as more tears began streaming down her cheeks as she stopped in her tracks before placing her own hand on her chest, "You cheered me on and for that, I am so grateful."

With that, Homare took out two strange looking items; a pink cellphone-looking device and a strange small yellow heart-shaped crystal before smiling a little before inserting the crystal in.

Aisha stood there, speechless. Those two girls, they sure seemed to have such a strong friendship. Just like herself and her other friends. The Winx Club.

Homare whole body lit up a starry yellow, "Mirai Crystal! Heart Kiratto!" Homare smiled softly to herself. It was finally time for her to shine. To be able to be someone who can shine hope onto others.

Aisha looked down at the ground a little. The Winx Club... they had done so much for her. They saved her life and her other little friends. They were her shining hope... her beacon of hope... her support... her pillar of hope. They even gave her kindness during times where Aisha herself was going down a path of evil... they were there for her when Nabu, her very own fiance, had-

"You coming Aisha? We've gotta get that Bloom you told us about!" called out Nagisa.

Aisha snapped out of her daze, "C- Coming!" she shouted back.

Before she did anything, Aisha looked down at the ground again, thinking about a few things. What was she doing? These girls were trying to help her, just like Bloom and the others had. She shouldn't be shoving them away, that'd be a repeat of her past mistakes and those past mistakes never ended well at all.

Aisha gripped her hands a little. She should be accepting them in. She should be letting them help her save Bloom's life! And maybe when they saved Bloom, they could all work together to find the other Winx and then maybe they could all become friends...

"Are you all right Aisha?" Cure Yell asked Aisha, worry lacing her tone.

Aisha ran up ahead, catching up to the girls in no time. "I- I'm sorry for my sudden coldness earlier," she quickly apologised. It was better to rip of the band aid than to just do it slowly.

Nagisa blinked, "S- Sorry, but... we... have... no idea what you're talking about," Nagisa laughed, grabbing Aisha's hand with a bright smile, "we understand that you're only worried for your dear friend," she continued. Nagisa's grip on Aisha's hand growing even tighter as her smile only grew brighter and bigger, "I feel the exact way for Honoka... but! But! But! I'll keep on moving forwards, until I'll one day eventually run into her, or am given the lucky chance to try to go looking for her, like you have been."

Aisha blinked a little before letting out a little laugh, "You two sound really close," she snickered with a smug look on her face.

Nagisa took a step back, her face going red, "W- What?" she gasped as her eyes widened in embarrassment.

At that, Cure Yell, Cure Etoile and Aisha all cracked up laughing together.

* * *

Shido sat on the icy ground, all curled up into a ball, his body shaking while his teeth chattered away. With every second that passed, he could see that his breathing was becoming a lot more shallow through the fog he breathed out.

It was getting hard to keep his eyes open. It was getting harder to breath. Even with all the super powered spirits he saved, he couldn't survive a mere blizzard, how pathetic. How did he even survive Yoshino's blizzard storm again? It was his- no... Kotori's healing power right? And his determination to help that poor Spirit. His determination to save every spirit.

Shido closed his eyes. Were the other spirits okay? Were they in the same position as him? Were they dead? Shido shook his head, no! He couldn't think like that. They were all strong women, they could handle a _little _breeze.

Shido rose his heavy body against the fierce howling breeze. He couldn't let the spirits worry. He had to get to them. He had to let them know he was okay.

Shido forced his heavy eyes open, his vision now blurry, as he dragged one of his feet through the snow before dragging the other. His slouched body began to sway around, beginning losing its balance.

Already? Had he already failed? Shido whole body crashed against the icy ground. Shido's face remained facing the ground, his eyes staring at it dully. He was failing them. He was going to make the spirits- no girls, worry... he was going to make them all suffer if he didn't get up! It was going to be all his fault... he couldn't let that happen.

"Hey, you should stop beating yourself up," optimistically suggested a female voice, cutting through the sounds of the wind.

Shido stayed silent, instead of talking he began moving his icy hands, trying to push his hand against the ice to do a somewhat push up, just so he could be able to see _something_, other than the white ice ground. Thankfully, the source of the female voice was right in his field of view.

It was a teenage girl, somewhat younger than the other spirits. The girl had short blue hair, a much lighter blue than Shido's dark blue hair. Was this girl a cosplayer? She sure looked like one, in Shido's opinion of course. She kind of reminded him of what he'd seen in those magical girl anime... and female knight animes...

That girl... she looked quite out of the ordinary.

Wearing a strapless blue and white top alongside a blue skirt and white knight-like cape was something most considered, out of the ordinary, right?

The blue-haired girl had a bright smile on her face that reminded Shido of his little sister Kotori, when she's not in 'commander-mode'.

"It's okay, you don't need to talk," she said, kneeling down in front of him, pulling him up to a nearby wall. "The name's Sayaka Miki, and I'm a magical girl! And I'm here to make sure those witches don't kill yous" She announced in an ever so energetic tone before throwing her arm over him, "I'm not like Mami so I can't heal you or anything, but I can totally drag you somewhere warm," she laughed as her hand gripped onto Shido's shirt before dragging him along.

**Level 4: Passed**

**_Continue?_**

Players Remaining: 30


	6. Witches P2: A Magical Girl's Battlefield

**A/N Major credits to FictionalMagicTamer once again to for helping me out with spelling, grammar, punctuation and even word use! Please! Check out her stories! They're all really awesome!**

There wasn't much light nor warmth... but it was _so_ much better than where he was before. Shido took a deep breath out, his breath making a very faint fog.

"So you're Shido Itsuka, right?" Excitedly asked the bright-blonde-haired girl, her golden-brown eyes glittering at the sight of Shido. From what Shido had heard from Sayaka, this fashionable almost-adult lady in front of him was Stella, a fairy.

Shido rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, that's the correct way to say my name if you're a Westerner, I guess..." he mumbled.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed Shido by the shoulder, Shido jolted back a little before immediately calming down when his eyes met _him_.

"Yo! I'm sure Sayaka has already mentioned me!" cheered the green boy who had grabbed Shido, his hand now waving friendly at Shido.

Shido laughed lightly, "Yeah she did, Beast Boy," he replied with a smile. Sayaka had mentioned some other names when she had been dragging him all the way here before he blacked out; Yukishiro Honoka and Himeno Ayame.

Shido remembered hearing things like, ''Honoka is one of those nerdy students' and 'Ayame is one of those good-at-everything-while looking-cute students' all in some joking tone that Shido didn't really understand.

"Man!" drawled out Beast Boy as she threw his arm around Shido again. The teen wasn't sure if Beast Boy was a calm-chill guy or an arrogant-stupid guy like his classmate, Hiroto. Maybe he was a combination of both. "Sayaka just couldn't have been a little faster bringing you here, you just missed the others!" he cried out, tone filled with disappointment.

Shido laughed a little, trying to put his hands up in surrender, "It's all right, I'm sure Miki-san didn't mean to-"

Sayaka let out a loud cheerful laugh, interrupting Shido, "No need to be so formal Shido, you're free to just call me Sayaka, no need for the whole 'call-by-the-last-name-for-respect-thing', I trust you!"

Shido slowly nodded, "Okay, I'm sure Sayaka-san was going as fast as she-"

"Oh and F-Y-I, I was pulling Shido with all my might! He may or may not be a_ little_ overweight," Sayaka, once again, interrupted Shido, putting an emphasis on the words 'just a little'.

Shido's jaws dropped, immediately shooting upwards to sit up, "I'll have you know that I'm just below the average weight for people my age, so don't go calling me overweight when you don't even look like you could-" Shido immediately froze up as the whole room went silent, he only moved his eyes towards the sword pressing right up against his neck. The sword that was being held tightly by Sayaka.

Sayaka grinned almost maliciously, "Now, now, now Shido, don't go calling me weak! You sad-sad-sad pathetic waste of space," she warned Shido, her voice slowly getting deeper.

Shido nodded with panic. This girl may not be a spirit, but she sure as heck acted like most of the spirits Shido has met up with. "I- I got it!" he squeaked out, his voice going up a bit.

Beast Boy just let out a mocking laugh as Sayaka's sword slowly parted ways with Shido's neck. "Sayaka totally schooled you!" his whole body then fell backwards, hitting the ground hard before he began rolling around like a dog while continuing to cackle away like a monkey.

Similar to Beast Boy, Stella was giggling as well. Thankfully, she wasn't rolling around like some little kid like Beast Boy was doing, "Gosh, for a handsome guy with some attitude, you're quite stupid!" she snickered.

Sayaka let out a laugh, "All right, That's enough harassment for Shido," she smiled optimistically at Shido who just looked completely speechless by the whole ordeal, she just grinned at him, "Aha, it was a joke!" she laughed before Shido let out a loud groan of exhaustion.

Sayaka let out a giggle as she leaned back against a wall, unable to control her laughter. Things just seemed to be getting better and better!

* * *

Iona stood in front of everyone. Now that everything had cooled down, it was time to explain everything. It was time to tell them what she knew- no, what she remembered, "Everyone," she called out, getting their attention.

Mami tilted her head, "What is it Hikawa-san?" she questioned curiously, her eyes more on the red sky than on Iona.

Iona took one step closer to everyone, "I have a confession to make," she quickly replied, her voice noticeably trying to not falter.

Tecna blinked, "Iona, did you not tell us something?"

Iona nodded slowly, "I haven't been the most... honest," Iona crossed her arms, still looking away from everyone, "I haven't been honest about my identity."

At that, everyone leaned in ever so slightly to Iona, all of them saying the same thing at the same time, "Go on..."

Iona took a step back, "You were all in sync!" she commented loudly, her tone a little shocked. A couple seconds after that, Iona began shaking her head a little, shaking the whole thing off, "Anyway... I'd like to tell you something... something I've usually kept quiet about to most people I've encountered," Iona's trail slowly went off, her tone becoming a little hesitant.

Bumblebee kept her arms crossed, her calm face telling a different story from her body posture, "Well Iona, what is it?" she asked, her head leaning in even more to Iona.

Erika began jumping up and down, "Don't be a secret keeper!" she scolded Iona in a very whiny tone, swinging her own body round and round.

Iona frowned at Erika, "I really can't catch a break from your energetic antics, can I?" she asked in a blank tone as she gave Erika a light whack on the head, causing Erika to stop moving around so much.

Raven crossed her arms, her eyes narrowing a little at Iona, "Ignore her, tell us what you meant by confessing," she said in a bland tone.

Iona went silent for a few seconds as she looked down at the ground. Would telling them really do anything to change what was going to happen? Would it? "I'm... we're... this whole thing... it's..." Iona began mumbling, trying to think of the right words to use.

"What is it Hikawa-san?" Mami asked, slowly walking to Iona's side, her hand slowly going to Iona's shoulder.

Iona's eyes widened a little, noticing Mami's hand. Iona gritted her teeth a little, slapping Mami's hand away, "We're all stuck in a time loop for god's sake! No! I'm stuck! I'm stuck remembering all the horrifying things that happens to you all!" she suddenly snapped out, anger present in her tone."

Everyone went silent. What? What? What? What? WHAT?

Iona's eyes widened a little before she looked down at the ground, "I'm sorry, I... I didn't mean to..." her voice once again trailed off before she let out another sigh, "Ask me any questions. I may be a new Rememberer, but I'm sure I'll be able to answer most questions you guys have."

There was still silence, all the girls eyed each other for a little while before eyeing Iona.

"Explain everything you know," Mami finally responded.

* * *

"Where the heck are we, anyway?" questioned Robin while he walked on through the empty streets of whatever city or town he was in alongside Natsume, Touma and Jibanyan who just seemed to be chewing on some kind of chocolate bar, remaining silent.

Natsume shook her head before shrugging a little, "We actually have no idea..." she replied while smiling embarrassed.

Robin blinked, "You... don't?" he managed to utter before letting out a sigh of slight annoyance.

Natsume frowned before putting her hands on her hips, "Hey! Don't expect us to be the Yen Sid of your questions!" she hissed back.

"Yen Sid?" Robin blinked. Was that the name of some kind of character from a video game?

Natsume's eyes slightly widened, "My word... I think he's from another world. I mean, ANYONE would get that reference," Natsume whispered.

Robin laughed awkwardly, "That's a little far fetched, Natsume. From another world? I don't think so."

Touma gasped as his eyes widened a little, "Actually, I don't think Natsume's theory should be discarded so quickly," his arms then crossed as he went silent. Come to think of it, when he, Natsume and Jibanyan first arrived in the area, they did walk past a couple of other people who Natsume and him only just presumed to be normal citizens of the area. But the people who they ran into... They were discussing something about being transported to another world. "We did overhear something about transporting to other worlds from some other 'civilians' of this place, but we brushed it off as some kind of video game thing," he explained, air-quoting the word 'civilians'.

Robin nodded a little, "Ah, that's understandable."

Touma then placed his hand on Robin's shoulder, giving him a slight look of pity, "Also... a world deprived of Kingdom Hearts... Life must be horrible. You have my condolences," he said, in a bland tone that almost sounded emotionless. His eyes softened even more, "Please tell me your world, at the very least, has the amazing fanfic that is, Univ-"

Jibanyan gave Touma a glare, "Touma! Let the superhero breath! Not everyone's going to know the fanfictions you read."

Touma returned Jibanyan's glare with a blank stare, "O- Oh... I'm sorry."

Robin just stared at the two teens and cat Yo-kai, "Excuse me? Am I missing something?"

Natsume rubbed the back of her head a little before giggling a little, "He's a geeky nerd, forgive him."

Robin nodded a little, "Um... Okay?" He awkwardly uttered. Were those two kids dating or something?

Natsume then crossed her arms, "One minute all of us, the Yo-kai Detective Agency, were on a case, but then we had decided to split up temporarily after we... er.. found out something..." Natsume explained, her voice trailing off a little, before she looked right back at Robin, "and then within the blink of an eye, we ended up here."

Robin nodded, "I see..." he whispered. That _sure _was different to what happened with him. He went to sleep in his HQ and then woke up to find himself hanging at the very ledge of a building

Touma then walked up next to Natsume, "Strangely, Natsume, Jibanyan and I weren't together at the time," Touma explained with his arms crossed. "I was with Ayame while Natsume was alone looking for Keisuke."

Robin's eyes widened a little, his eyes hidden by his mask, "Really now?" Now things were getting interesting.

Natsume nodded, her eyes beginning to soften, "I'm worried for everyone... I'm worried that something could have happened to them," she murmured, her tone beginning to shift to a more worried tone.

"You should be, especially when you realise that _they _have Sayaka on their side," called out a female-like voice from above them in a somewhat calm yet sharp tone. Everyone immediately shot threw their heads up towards the sky.

There she was, standing up on a pole above them. A red-haired teenager, holding a long modular spear in her right hand. Her long red hair flowed through the wind along with her dark red dress.

Natsume frowned, stepping in front of everyone before extending her arm out in front of them, "Who are you?" she asked. She didn't have her Yo-kai Watch on her... she was practically powerless. If only... if only she had looked out for _him _more and come with _him_, and let _him _know that she was there for _him, _and that she could protect him from anything... she really was a terrible elder sister.

The red-haired teenager merely rolled her eyes before folding her arms around behind her back, "The name's Sakura Kyoko... But from the looks of it, I guess I'll have to introduce myself the way the Westerners do it," she gave Robin a smug smirk, "Kyoko Sakura, that's my name to all you Westerners," she introduced herself for a second time.

Robin just crossed his arm and rolled his eyes, "I don't like her."

"My given name is Kyoko and my surname or for you dummies out there, my family name is Sakura," Kyoko explained the obvious in a lazily calm tone before jumping down in front of Natsume.

In response Jibanyan's claws came out. He let out a cat-like hiss at Kyoko who stepped back just slightly in response.

"What do you want from us?" Robin coldly asked, stepping in front of Natsume, now in between her and Kyoko. He wasn't going to let some younger kid endanger herself. That's not what a hero does!

Kyoko stared silently at Robin, her expression changing to a less relaxed one and to a more cautious and slightly anger one, "What I want you is to stop trying to save Shido's sorry ass and instead go to the West and find an... alien! An Alien who..." Kyoko paused before then pointing towards Robin, "You know, Robin."

Robin took a step back, his jaw dropping a little. _Was _Kyoko referring to Starfire? How did she even know where Starfire was? "Why are you telling us this? What do you get out of it?" Robin asked, his tone still cold and filled with suspicion.

Kyoko remained silent, her right arm beginning to grip on her red spear tighter. "I get a chance to..." Kyoko voice then went silent all of a sudden as though she were hesitating. Kyoko gritted her teeth, "None of your business you... you.. you douche!" she hissed, hurling the flat surface of the spear towards Robin's face.

Robin's eyes quickly narrowed before he sprung his body forwards, going slightly left. Robin took a deep breath in as his right leg shot upwards towards Kyoko's stomach.

Kyoko scowled at Robin before immediately threw her body backwards, as though she had anticipated his kick. Almost seconds after that, she whipped out her spear, pointing it at Robin as the tip of the spear began to glow. "You piece of crap..." she snarled, her eyes narrowing at Robin. Her grip on her spear grew even tighter as the spear's tip glowed brighter, "I'm going to make you pay for everything you've done!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, her feet slamming against the ground, about to charge towards Robin.

"Lend me your strength! Yoshitsune!" cried out a voice from right behind Kyoko.

Just for a second, Kyoko's body trembled as her face went pale before she spun her body around to see green-haired humanoid-like creature floating in front of her with his flute in hand. Kyoko froze up a little for a quick second, "Touma?"

For a brief second, Natsume froze up, wondering how Kyoko already knew everyone's names. But did that even really matter at the time, right now? Now, Natsume grinned proudly, "Meet the Green Genma Yo-kai of Touma's Yo-kai Watch Ogre, Yoshitsune!"

Yoshitsune gave Kyoko a glance before moving his attention to the red gem that was in the opening between her collar and chest, "Indeed, this girl is not from this world. She's a magical girl," Yoshitsune confirmed calmly and his flute disappeared in a green light.

Kyoko glowered at the green-haired Yo-kai, "I don't remember my time with you before all that well, but I'm starting to see why I always thought of you as troublesome," she began, swinging her spear at Yoshitsune as the glow at the tip of her spear disappeared. Yoshitsune only whipped out his katana to block the spear in response. Kyoko laughed mockingly, "I 'betcha you always always did that intellectual analysing thing back then!"

It was at that, Robin pulled out his metallic silver staff before immediately charging in between the two, Jibanyan following right behind him, getting ready to enter his Shadowside, his monstrous side that Robin had first seen of him when they first met.

Kyoko let out a hiss as she noticed this, "Damn you guys, just _don't_ go looking for Tohka to save Shido, just go save the alien!" she screamed, retracting her spear before running off, her face filled with anger.

Natsume silently stood there, speechless. What the heck just happened?

* * *

Bloom only stared as Madoka's fingers left the glowing bow and arrow before it shot through the wind as fast as light itself, just barely missing the two boys not too far in front of them.

Bloom's jaw was left open. "Wh- Whoa," she managed to utter in a shocked tone as the arrow flew past the 'zombie' crowd and the ground from behind. Immediately after this, the ground ahead began to rumble a little.

Bloom blinked. Wait, where had Madoka's arrow landed? Bloom's eyes widened as she turned to Madoka. Did it hit... the ground they were all on?

Madoka merely smiled awkwardly, "We should start running now..." she giggled a little as she twirled around, beginning to run a little.

Keisuke frowned at the girls, "Just who are you girls? You don't look like Yo-kai or Watchers," he said in a somewhat timid and panicked tone as he began to catch up to them alongside Akinori.

Bloom blinked, "Yo-kai? Watcher? Huh?" she managed to say while running. Were these guys just like her and Madoka? From another world, separated from their friends.

Akinori looked down at the ground a little while continuing to run, "Ah, we see, you're just like the others we've run into, you're not from our world either," he laughed lightly.

Madoka smiled a little, "So you guys are aware of what's going on huh? That's so cool!" she giggled sweetly.

Almost immediately after Madoka's sweet, sweet, sweet voice had finished speaking, Akinori's face went red before he began snorting out a flustered laugh, "Ahaha, you're so sweet!"

Madoka merely blinked in response before letting out a soft and quiet giggle, "Thanks!"

Bloom smiled a little. Maybe things were starting to look up a little! Bloom's eyes moved to Keisuke who seemed to be a little shaky. Bloom smiled warmly as she slowly jogged back to his side, "Hey, are you okay, there?"

Keisuke turned to Bloom as his eyes widened, a little shocked that she spoke to him of all people, "Y- Yeah!" he managed to squeak out, trying not to pant right in Bloom's face, because of course, that'd be quite rude.

Bloom's smile softened even more, "Are you sure?" she asked, her tone soft and calm. Despite the whole situation they were in, Bloom wanted to show some courage... she wanted to show these kids some kindness to help ease them up a little. Maybe they could be friends! "I don't mind listening if there's anything wrong."

Keisuke looked down at the white watch on his wrist, biting his lip a little, "To be honest... no... I'm not," he whispered back as his eyes softened at the older woman in front of him.

Bloom blinked, she wasn't expecting Keisuke to actually say that, "You're not?"

Keisuke nodded a little, slowly rising up his arm to show Bloom his watch, "This watch... it's magical... it can summon up these monster-like creatures called, Yo-kai," he explained, his tone a little shaky and hesitant.

Bloom's eyes glittered a little, "That's so cool!" Bloom then tilted her head in confusion, "What's the problem, though?" she asked, a little concern lacing her tone.

Keisuke's fist clenched a little, "This watch... it's not mine... it belongs to my big sister," he simply responded, a little bit of guilt in his tone.

"It is?" Bloom gasped as her eyes widened even more. She didn't expect girls these days to own such antique-looking things!

Keisuke nodded again, "I... 'stole' it..." he continued, his tone filled with regret while he air quoted the word 'stole' with his fingers.

Bloom gasped again, "You stole it?"

Keisuke for the third time, nodded as his eyes began to water a little, "I was scared... scared about going on this case... alone..." he whimpered a little. He just had to do his own case on his own while his sister and the others were doing their own case... he just had to keep silent about it... he just had to NOT ask...

Bloom just stared at Keisuke with pity. This poor little kid. He seemed genuinely ashamed of his actions. The rest of the words eventually hit her, Bloom blinked a little, "Wait, 'case'? What do you mean by that?"

Before Keisuke could even process the question Bloom asked, Akinori danced over to the two, "Keisuke here is an honorary member of the Yo-kai Detective Agency! Founded by me!" he sang, his tone was filled with joy and pride.

Madoka's eyes began to glitter with admiration, just like how she did with Bloom, "W- Wow! That's so cool!"

Akinori threw a dashing pose at Madoka, "Well of course it is!" he replied, trying to lower his tone to sound more mature and older.

Madoka just squeaked a little as she clapped her hands, "You guys are so cool!"

Keisuke just looked at the ground a little, "A- Anyway, I was going to return the watch after I finished the case, which was just a sham, a dumb prank done by a bunch of bored kids. But then suddenly... while I was on my way home, the sky just... went red... and this weird wave of energy washed over me... and... and..." Keisuke's tone began to shift to a mixture of fear, regret and confusion.

Upon hearing that, Madoka grabbed Keisuke's hand, giving him a warm smile. Madoka knew she just had to make this kid in front of her feel more comfortable! Despite the situation they were in, she couldn't ignore a kid in need of relieving! "It's okay, we're all here to support you, please, do go on if you're comfortable with it."

Keisuke's eyes glistened at Madoka's warm smile before he began to smile a little too, "Thanks," he replied with a smile before he looked down at the ground a little with Akinori, "After the wave of energy washed over me, I just blacked out..." he began, as his hands slowly began to rub against his opposite arms, "And there was this distorting voice ringing in my head... telling me these strange things, I couldn't make out a word they said, nor could I even tell the gender of the voice. It was... scary, I could leave, wake up or anything for a good ten minutes."

Akinori slowly began to nod his head, "I went through a similar experience... one minute I was with Ayame, helping Natsume look for you and... everything went black and there was a voice... screaming... screaming something..."

Madoka and Bloom both looked at each other. Those poor guys. This was just horrible!

Keisuke began to shake a little, "I'm scared... I'm scared for my sister... without her watch, she's going to be vulnerable... and with things like whatever this is," he began, pointing to the crowd of zombie-like civilians following them all, "she's going to be at such a great disadvantage..."

Madoka's eyes widened a little. She understood the poor kid. Madoka remembered that once she let her little brother on the small kiddy swings after he had begged her with his adorable baby little words, and he ended up falling off of it and grazing his small little legs. She felt so awful that day... she felt as though it were her fault that her brother got hurt because of her actions.

"I- I want to see her so badly..." Keisuke began to cry a little, squeezing Madoka's hand tightly, "I want to apologise to her as well... I want to apologise to her and tell her that I'm sorry for stealing from her... I want to tell her that I'm scared for her and everyone else... I want her to tell me that it's all okay and that I'm just being a scaredy-cat... I want to shout at her and tell her I'm not a scaredy-cat..."

Akinori gritted his teeth, "I want something similar..." he began as he clenched his fists. Despite how brave and courageous he always seemed, right now... something was filling his heart with a sensation that he has never felt in a long time... fear... "I want to find everyone... I want them to all be safe... I want to fight with you all... I want to laugh about it with you all..." he sniffed.

Bloom's eyes suddenly lit with determination, "Don't worry, everything's going to be okay, we're all going to find each other's friends and find out what's going on!" she responded with optimism.

Keisuke looked at Bloom with some doubt, while Akinori looked at Bloom with slight confusion, before the both of them, in sync, let out a, "But-"

Bloom grabbed their hands, shaking her head, "It's all going to be okay, you're _going _to see your sister again," she insisted, certainty filling her tone before her eyes moved to Akinori, "you look like the optimistic type, why are you not being exactly that? Come on! We're all going to be okay, and if we're okay, I'm sureour friends and family are A-Okay!"

While Akinori seemed the more shocked while Keisuke was just at a loss for words, the both of them just stood there, unsure how to reply, only stuttering out a few sounds, "Y- You... H- How can...?"

Bloom smiled again, her eyes drifting to Madoka who had been staying silent the whole time, "And you... you look so full of hope... I'm sure you have friends you have to find too, right?"

Madoka blinked. What was this? Bloom was actually talking to her? Madoka thought that after the two boys showed up, Bloom would end up ignoring her to talk to the boys! Madoka nodded a little, "Y- Yeah... I do..." she replied, smiling a little back.

Bloom nodded in understanding. This Madoka girl... she seemed so innocent and pure, it was just so heart-throbbing! "That's so great! I can't wait to meet all of your friends!" her head turned to Akinori and Keisuke as she beamed a bright smile at them, "and yours too!"

Madoka's eyes widened a little as she gasped in realisation, "Thank you so much Bloom!"

"No problem! I'm sure we can all become friends, and maybe even friends with all of your friends and become one big amazing group of friends!" Bloom grinned.

Akinori, Keisuke and Madoka stared at Bloom in silence for a while before nodding a little with hopeful smiles on their faces.

Bloom... that girl... she was so amazing and kind.

"Amano Keisuke; that's my name! Feel free to call me by my given name, Keisuke!" Keisuke grinned, drying away some of his tears.

Madoka giggled at Keisuke, "Kaname Madoka, it is a pleasure to meet you Keisuke!"

Suddenly, Akinori began frantically waving his hands around, trying to get Madoka's attention, "And I'm Arihoshi Akinori! A sorcerer in training!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

Bloom just laughed. Akinori had no chance at getting Madoka! Bloom could just tell with one look that Madoka wasn't the kind to date someone like Akinori. "My name is Bl-"

Bloom immediately stopped dead in her tracks with the others. Surprisingly, despite her being the first one to spot _her_, she was the last to stop, and was the one in front of the team. Only one thought came to her mind. Who was that standing in front of them?

A teenage girl with pink hair, shaped like horns. Her skin a light-grey. Her dress; a black, long sleeved one. The girl smirked at the team in front of her, "The name's Jinx and it's a pleasure to meet you all," she introduced herself, her tone was filled with wickedness while doing a slight crusty.

Madoka's attention then turned to Jinx before she stared at her with confusion. This girl... She didn't give off the right vibes

"What do you want Jinx?" Madoka asked, trying to keep her pure innocent, kind and soft tone despite clearly sounding distrustful, cautious and suspicious of Jinx.

Jinx's lips began to pull up slowly into a smirk, a sadistic one. Her arm slowly began to rise up, her fingers began to glow a bright light-pink. "From the looks of it, those two ruined the plan," her eyes narrowed a little at Keisuke and Akinori.

Keisuke took a step back, his legs beginning to shake a little. Did he know this girl? Something was off... something was reallyoff. Keisuke gripped his chest in pain a little. His chest felt so tight; not even when he did real Yo-kai cases, did his chest tighten like this!

Bloom took another step forwards, quietly chanting, "Magic Winx... Cosmix." There was a moment of silence before Bloom blinked, why wasn't it working? Why wasn't she transforming? What was wrong? There was no way she couldn't transform into her fairy form! She was only just recently in it!

Akinori's eyes just narrowed back at Jinx. This girl... she was giving off a very weird aura. It wasn't the kind of aura he saw in Yo-kai... nor spiritual-technique users like him. And it wasn't the good kind of weird that he always enjoyed. It was the bad kind of weird. He put his arm out in front of Keisuke. No one was going to hurt Keisuke on his watch. He couldn't let one of his best friends and fellow detective team mate get hurt. "What do you want-"

"Looks like I'll finish the witch's job!" her pink cat-like eyes locked right onto Bloom, her smirk growing even bigger.

Madoka's eyes widened, her heart began to beat fast, "No!" she cried before throwing her arm out while her legs pushed forwards. No. Not Bloom. She couldn't lose life in a new timeline. She couldn't!

"It's time for her to die... again," Jinx declared, her voice filled with certainty, as though she was sure... sure Bloom was going to die. Her full arm now glowed pink as her eyes lit up.

Madoka blinked, stopping for just a quick second. Again? Within a couple seconds, she shook her head, shaking away her questions. Madoka could hear the echoes of her footsteps, she could feel the sweat dripping from her whole body, she could feel the adrenaline rushing into her heart.

"Bloom!" Madoka screamed at the top of her lungs.

"NO! DON'T!" screeched out another voice, going over Madoka's screams.

Then... a loud, deafening noise cut through the wind. Madoka's eyes could just briefly see _it _for a mere second; a single silver bullet- no, two- no tens of almost hundreds of silver bullets, all stained with blood.

Madoka could only stare in shock as a certain colour she recognised rained on her while Keisuke and Akinori stayed silent, eyes wide in shock.

**Game Over**

_Restart?_

Players Remaining: 32


	7. A Life to Pay

A/N: I know, I know, this is getting old, but! Credits to FictionalMagicTamer for helping me out with Madoka's part of this chapter when I was stuck!

Shido laid back on the couch, his head rising up to see once again, snow. He still didn't truly understand his position all that well, but from what Stella had told Shido what she knew, they were all from different parallel universes.

Stella had also told Shido that her memory of what had happened before was very vague and that only 5% of the population around the world fully remember what's going on. Sadly, Stella was not one of those people, being one of about 20% of the population of the area that _vaguely _remember. Shido of course, being the oblivious guy he was, didn't understand anything at all.

Sayaka let out playful laugh, "You feel warmer now Shido?" Sayaka asked, grinning brightly at the blue-haired guy.

Shido nodded, "Yeah, I'm feeling much better, I'm not shivering like I just saw a ghost, anymore," rubbing the back of his blue hair a little in slight embarrassment.

Beast Boy chuckled a little, "Well if that's so, then let's get going!"

Shido blinked, "Wait what?"

Stella let out giggle, "We're going to find a friend of Sayaka's apparently, a girl who fully knows what's going on here."

Sayaka blushed in embarrassment, sitting back up a little, "I wouldn't say she's my friend, we've just crossed paths before!"

At that, the door opened, letting in the cold breeze. Shido began to shiver again, this time along with the others.

The person, or rather, persons, who opened the door seemed to be two girls, both seeming to be different ages from each other. One of them had midnight-blue medium-length hair that seemed to just slightly reach past her shoulders.

The midnight-blue-haired girl seemed to be a science coat on top of a red school-like uniform. Shido could only presume that the girl was most likely one of _those _students. The really smart ones that excelled in almost anything, kind of like Origami.

The next girl seemed a little younger than the midnight-haired girl. She looked to be slightly younger than Kotori. Now, this girl... this girl made Shido's heart skip a beat. This girl made Shido's eyes widen with shock. Who knew that such a cute person existed?

This girl had a very, very, very light brown hair colour. She wore them in two cute pigtails that past her shoulders a little. Her eyes were a very, very, very light navy-blue, they almost glistened in the snow. She wore an outfit that Shido found to be very odd. It was the kind of outfit that wasn't fit for the temperatures outside. The cute girl wore a short sleeved peplum type of top with very adorable black ribbon on the collar. She also sported a very adorable light pink skirt. She was just so cute!

"Ah, Honoka, Ayame! You guys wasted no time in the bathrooms," Sayaka laughed as she stood up from the couch. Greeting them both with a bright smile.

Shido's eyes widened a little, so these were those other girls Sayaka was talking about? Actually, now that he thought about it, he _did _remember Sayaka mentioning those two. From the looks of it, the midnight blue-haired girl was Honoka and cute-looking girl was Ayame.

Ayame looked back at Sayaka with a really adorable and kind smile, "Sorry we took so 'long', I lost my jacket in the winds."

Stella immediately shot out of the chair, "You what now?" she exclaimed in shock and panic before running to Ayame's side, "you should've said that as soon as you got in here, not 5 seconds after!" she snapped, her tone filled with scolding.

It was just seconds after that, Stella clicked her fingers. Shortly seconds following that, Ayame's whole outfit glowed a bright yellow, before exploding into light, somehow changing her outfit to a more winter-like outfit. Now Ayame wore a light cream-yellow cardigan over a light pink shirt alongside a beautiful angel-white skirt that contrasted her grey stockings.

Sayaka frowned a little, "Hey, don't just change Ayame's clothes without her consent you wannabe barbie, it's rude!" Sayaka snapped in a somewhat joking tone, at least, that's what Shido was hoping he was hearing, a joking tone.

Stella stomped her foot against the carpet, "I'm just trying to make sure she doesn't freeze up, we're not all magical girls like you, you wannabe knight!" she hissed back.

Beast Boy was already rolling around on the ground, letting out a loud laugh as the two girls scrabbled, "This is just so funny! Watching them fight over something some dumb and stupid, it's something you'd expect me and Cyborg to do!" he cackled out.

Honoka immediately threw herself in between Stella and Sayaka, "Guys, please! Let's not fight!" she cried, throwing her hands up and down, trying to calm the situation down.

Shido could only watch in silence, not understanding what the heck was going on.

Unbeknown to the group was that... there standing at the top of a pole nearby where the room the group were in, was a teenage girl with pale red hair, staring at the group with her scarlet-red eyes as her eyes narrowed down to Sayaka.

The pale-red-haired girl smirked a little to herself, almost proud of her accomplishment, "Found 'ya..."

* * *

Robin stood there in silence. His stomach began to turn a little. What was he going to do? First Kurumi and now Kyoko, both of them giving him warnings, both of them telling him where to go. One telling him to stay away from magical girls and to go save Shido by finding a spirit, and one magical girl telling him to not save Shido and to go, instead, save his own, alien team mate, Starfire... or at least she implied it.

"Just who was she to tell us what to do?" hissed Jibanyan, his claws now out.

Natsume frowned before her lips pouted while her hands were on her hips, "Says the geezer who ordered me to buy him a ton of choco-bars."

Jibanyan froze up for a quick second, "O- Oi! I never ordered you!" he snapped back in defence, his red fur beginning to stand up a little as his yellow eyes glared at Natsume.

Touma crossed his arms a little as he slowly made his way to Robin, "Are you alright Robin?" he asked calmly, his voice sounding just a little bland and somewhat monotone.

Robin nodded a tiny bit. How could he be alright? He had to choose between potential life of his team mate and the potential life of a guy he has never met. Yes he always would choose the life of an innocent, but yet, this situation was different, he couldn't trust the word of his two sources, "Yeah, I am..." he quietly lied before standing up, out of his seat. "In any case, we're still going to save Shido, I don't care what that Kyoko said."

Natsume let out a slight giggle, "You're actually supposed to refer to her by her surname, it's a Japanese respect thing."

Robin remained silent. Why should he give respect to the teenage brat who literally just tried to kill him a few minutes ago? Why should he give respect to the girl who just made the whole situation he was in, harder? Why should he? "I don't give a crap about respect when I, myself, am not given respect!" he protested in a tone filled with confidence and pride.

Jibanyan only let out a mocking cackle, "So much for being a superhero."

Robin's eyes widened a little, did that cat just insult him? What a rude and obnoxious cat! His narrowed at the red Yo-kai cat, that Jibanyan was getting on his nerves. The cat acted like an old man of a man, who thinks he knows everything. "Stop talking cat," Robin said coldly.

Jibanyan eyes widened, was this Robin guy telling him what to do? No one told him what to do unless they had proven themselves to him like Natsume had done! And did he just call him a cat too? That was unforgivable! He wasn't a cat! He was a cat Yo-kai! There was a huge difference! "Oi! Don't tell me what to do shortie!" he snapped back as the Yo-kai signature purple flames erupted from the ground for a brief second before dispersing away within seconds, changing his small Lightside form into his giant, large and ferocious Shadowside form.

It was obvious that an argument was about to begin brewing. Touma shook his head a little, he couldn't let that happen, not at a time like this. With that, Touma stood in between the two, his hands up in surrender, "Let's not get into any arguments," he spoke in the most sweetest, peaceful and innocent way possible, with an awkwardly forced-warm smile.

"Shut up!" both Jibanyan and, surprisingly, Robin both snapped back, at the same time.

Touma immediately took a few steps back, still keeping his hands in surrender, "I- I'm sorry," he quietly and timidly apologised, taking a seat down.

Natsume's eyes narrowed. How dare those two hurt Touma's feelings, "Hey!" she screamed at the very top of her lungs while stomping her foot as hard as she could.

"WHAT?" Hissed Jibanyan and Robin at the same time, their voices in perfect sync. Without anytime to react, the two were met with Natsume's fist and foot. Robin getting a slap and Jibanyan getting a kick to the stomach abruptly after Robin.

Touma's eyes widened, immediately shooting up of his seat, "Na- Na- Natsume!" he 'shouted', his voice slightly louder than usual.

Natsume just pouted, her lips pressed together and her eyes filled with a look that resembled what a mother would give her children if they were scrabbling, "That's enough from you two! We are going to go save this alien!" she declared.

Robin shook his head, "Oh no we're not! We're going to go save Shido!" he disagreed, his fists started to clench. Starfire could handle on her own, whoever this Shido was probably couldn't. And besides! These kids were the ones who suggested they saved Shido in the first place! What were they? Bipolar?

Touma, once again stood in between the two, this time not holding his hands up in surrender, "Th- Then how about we split up?" he suggested with a slight smile on his face, trying to calm everyone down.

Natsume shook her head with a frown, "That's probably the worst decision to make right now," she replied. She then threw her arms upwards, as though she were trying to show something off, "Remember, Keisuke's has my Yo-kai Watch, I can't summon any Yo-kai to aid us," Natsume let out a sigh as she dropped her arm. Touma could only be possessed by the Genma for a short period of time. Robin did seem capable of fighting, but he did seem to have his limits.

If they were to separate now and they ran into someone like Kyoko, who knows what could happen to everyone? They could all get themselves killed! In fact, in every horror movie, splitting up is what gets everyone killed.

"Natsume's right, we shouldn't split up," Robin agreed, rubbing his cheek in pain. Jibanyan just nodded, similarly to Robin, he held his chest in pain.

"I see, sorry for the suggestion," Touma apologised in his usual modest-yet-monotone voice as he sat back down as calm as ever. Natsume could never really tell what Touma was feeling most of the time. While he did indeed have a lot of his own opinions and emotions, Touma was not the kind to express it. Shy, quiet and even a little isolated were probably the best words to describe Touma.

Robin just rolled his eyes, "Anyway, we're going to save Shido, Starfire can handle herself-"

"Hold on!" Natsume shouted, interrupting Robin. Her head beginning to lean in closer to Robin, "You know who alien is?" she asked, her eyes widened with shock.

Robin nodded just a little, a small and awkward smile appearing on his face. It sure has been a while since he last smiled, he hadn't smiled since... yesterday, as crazy as that sounded, one whole day was like an eternity to Robin, it was a day worth living and using it to help others. Like how they _should_ be using it to save Shido.

Robin rubbed the back of his spiky black hair, "Yeah... didn't Kyoko make it obvious?"

Natsume went silent for awhile before her began to nod a little, "Oh yeah she did!" she gasped, her eyes then went serious again, "how do you know her, Robin?" she asked.

Robin's eyes widened a little. It made sense now! Natsume and her weirdo friends, didn't realise that Starfire was a teammate of his! So that's why they were suggesting they save Starfire! Robin let out a quiet sigh, "Starfire, she's one of my teammates," he replied coldly and simply.

Touma got out of his chair for a third time, "Then we should go save her and-"

"No!" Robin hissed, now clenching his fists tight. Just how selfish did these kids think he was? "Choosing my friend who can probably handle herself over someone who really needs our help? No way!" he snapped, swinging his arm out.

Natsume took a step forward, her eyes beginning to burn up a little with rage, "But we weren't-"

"Shut. Up."

Robin couldn't believe these kids, trying to convince him to ignore his hero code, to be selfish and try to save Starfire. To ignore an innocent, defenceless person, that was the worst crime ever!

NOW things were becoming stupid! These kids were the ones who suggested Robin save Shido instead of one of his team mates, but now, all of a sudden they were saying they chose Starfire over Shido!

Jibanyan let out a hiss as his claws came out again, "Don't tell her to shut up, only I can do that!"

Natsume just stared blankly at Jibanyan, unsure whether or not she should be touched by Jibanyan's words, or pissed off by how Jibanyan thought he could order her around.

"We aren't trying to start a fight up here!" Touma defended somewhat softly, his tone starting to sound just _a little_ harsher than usual as he stood in between the two sides. "That Kyoko girl was a magical girl, Kurumi told Robin to stay away from Magical Girls... and to stay out of Kyoko's way would probably be to follow what she wants us to do," he explained, his blank, monotone voice gradually returning.

Robin's eyes narrowed, "But what if it's a trap?" he snapped back. At least... now things were somewhat starting to make sense... the kid's logic DID somewhat make sense.

If Kurumi's advice was actually helpful and would keep Robin out of danger, then the best decision WOULD be for them to do what Kyoko said to do. And if they didn't, Robin felt like Kyoko would most likely go after them.

Touma's body didn't even flinch at Robin's question, "And what if it isn't?" he responded simply.

Robin gritted his teeth a little, "Starfire can handle hers-"

"But why would Kyoko say Starfire needs saving? If she can really 'handle' herself, then why is Kyoko saying that she needs help?" he asked, slowly approaching Robin, meeting him dead in the eye, "One of the only reasons Kyoko would say that is if she has seen or heard something that lead her to believe that."

Touma couldn't let Robin potentially lose a friend. He already experienced the feeling ofjust _thinking _he lost a friend and it hurt... it hurt so much. He put his hand out again, "And besides, if we save Starfire, we'll have even more power to save Shido!"

Natsume nodded, "Touma is right!" she immediately walked to Touma's side, holding her hand out too, "We don't know what we'll be facing when we go to save Shido, what we need is to have some strength on our side!" she supported Touma's argument.

Robin stood there in silence and awe. Those kids... they made such a really good argument. What should he do... What should he do? Should he really take Kyoko's advice? Should he again, save the alien he once saved so long ago? Should he save his dear friend? Robin bit his lip a little, that Kurumi girl... she wanted him to stay away from magical girls, yet she wanted him to go save someone. And now there was a magical girl telling him to save someone else. Robin didn't know who to trust... he couldn't decide... he couldn't choose.

Usually, Robin would always choose the civilian over the team mate. But now... now... his instincts were telling him something else... his instincts were telling him that whoever this Shido was and wherever they were, they were going to be just fine.

Finally, Robin took a deep breath in, slowly nodding his head, "Let's go save Starfire," Robin finally said, walking past Natsume and Touma, ignoring their hands while Jibanyan just chuckled at the whole scene that had just happened.

Robin's eyes narrowed a little as his hands clenched into fists. He had no time to mingle around and have fun with these kids. As much as it made him look like a jerk, he just had to save everyone as fast as possible. He had to save as many people as possible, he didn't have time to be messing around mingling... at least... not yet.

Robin crossed his arms, giving Touma and Natsume a quick glance. These kids... they did seem like _genuinely _good people, it _was _admirable. The cat was a pest though, that was something Robin knew for sure, he just _knew _that he was never going to get along with Jibanyan.

But still, getting back to the topic at hand, Robin really did want to get to know these kids a little more. He really did want to get along with them all. But, now just wasn't the right time. Right now they had a job to do, and Robin just couldn't let anything sidetrack him from that very job, way too much was at stake.

* * *

Madoka eyes stayed wide open. This couldn't be it, they only just met. She only just met Bloom, how could Bloom die right now? Her eyes, along with Akinori and Keisuke's eyes locked onto Bloom's wobbling body as it came crashing hard to the ground, in front of everyone.

Madoka fell to her knees, unable to stay in her magical girl form anymore. as within a flash of pink light, she no longer wore her poofy pink dress, instead, what she was wearing was a school-like uniform. Madoka couldn't feel the pain of hitting her knees so suddenly against the ground, in fact, she could even feel the coldness of concrete ground. She could feel very little blood that had landed on her cheeks. She only felt... numb.

Adding to everyone's shock, Jinx also fell to her knees, but unlike Madoka, she had a different reason. Blood was slowly dripping from Jinx's waist as she held it in extreme pain, trying not to let out a scream of pain.

Jinx's attention soon moved to Elly, the witch of the Labyrinth. Jinx's eyes only widened, it was Elly... she was already gone, shot into literally nothing, leaving behind only... a black crystal, a grief seed.

"I- It couldn't be... I thought they..." she uttered, her voice beginning to trail off a bit as her eyes filled with anger and shock. She began she shakes her head a little before throwing her body back up. "This isn't the end, I- I will get you all for this!" she screamed, before limping away.

Keisuke and Akinori both said nothing, their expressions the exact same as Madoka's. No one spoke, no one moved, no one kept their eyes off Bloom's now lifeless body, her body full of bullet holes, beyond help. All they could do now was just stand there, silently. All their bodies and mental minds could tell them to do was stand there.

"I'm so sorry!" cried out a voice from above them. Just seconds after the voice spoke, a girl with long black hair leaped down in front of Bloom's body before guns fell down alongside her as her hands began shaking. The girl's eyes began to water as no one seemed to react, "I had to do it, she had already made a contract... Jinx was aiming to kill _you_, not her... and seeing you die would trigger off her old memories and..." the girl continued to sniff, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Akinori's eyes didn't move from Bloom's body, the only words coming from his mouth being, "What... just... happened?"

The black-haired girl nervously flinched back a little at Akinori's question. Did she not explain the situation enough? "Bloom... She unknowingly made a contract with Kyubey some time ago after Kurumi allowed Bloom to remember something she _shouldn't _have remembered," the black-haired girl continued to explain meekly as she began to brush away her tears.

Madoka's head began to slowly and hesitantly move to the black-haired girl, "Homura-chan... is that you?" she managed to utter weakly as her eyes began to water up a little.

"No, no I'm not... at least, not _exactly_," the black-haired girl replied quietly as she slowly began walking towards Madoka and the two boys.

Keisuke's shocked eyes slowly locked on towards the black-haired girl, his eyes slowly morphing into a look of confusion. Who was this girl? Did she shoot Bloom? What was going on? "What the heck is even going on?" he cried out loud. He had only just finally accepted the fact that Yo-kai existed a few months ago, but now this? This was getting to be too much!

Madoka eyes softened at Keisuke and Akinori, "I'll explain everything later... please, I just need to talk to her..." Madoka replied weakly, her attention moving towards the plaited black-haired girl. "Tell me... who are you? What did you mean just now?"

The black-haired girl's head dropped to the ground, her hands trying to keep her red glasses on, "I'm a 'fractured piece' of that girl you speak of... I am technically Homura... I... don't remember who fractured me from Homura-sama, but I know that the purpose of my whole existence is to keep on protecting you and the Dimension Heroes," she timidly explained, walking closer towards Madoka as she fiddled with her long black hair.

"Di- Dimension Heroes?" Akinori repeated, his head slowly turning to the black-haired girl.

The black-haired girl's head didn't move, as she continued to approach Madoka, "I'm quite sure that you somewhat remember what's going on, right?" she mumbled.

Madoka hesitantly nodded, "I don't know much, but what I _do _know is that _someone _did this. _Someone _combined all of my and many other worlds, together," she quickly explained, her eyes beginning to narrow as she mentioned 'someone'.

The black-haired girl nodded as tears stopped dropping from her eyes, "My sole purpose in life is to stop someone from completing whatever goal they have, and to do that, I need to gather up an army," her attention then turned towards Akinori and Keisuke as her purple eyes began to dim down with pity, "I- I'm so sorry for what you had to see... It was my responsibility to keep an eye on Bloom to make sure she wouldn't make a contract, but I let myself get distracted and ended up losing her to that incubator..."

Akinori, just like Keisuke, kept his eyes on the black-haired girl, thinking the exact same thing as Keisuke. Just who was this girl? He still didn't understand what was going on. This girl wasn't giving him the answers he needed! Someone just died, and yet she seemed so calm. "Why did you kill her?" he finally forced out of his mouth.

The black-haired girl bit her lip a little as she turned away from Akinori, "She was already going to die, I just stopped her from causing the deaths of others..." she whispered, her tone was filled with regret and guilt.

"Wh- What does that mean?" Keisuke asked, his tone growing even more concerned, confused and worried with each word he spoke.

The black-haired girl still looked away from the boys, "It means what it means," she responded as she took a few steps forward, away from the boys and towards Madoka, her expression began to change to a more softer one, "Madoka... please understand, Bloom made a contract with Kyubey, there was no going back after that."

Madoka stared at the black-haired girl for awhile. This girl... she was right. Making a contract with Kyubey to become a magical girl... that never usually ended well. Usually, the most merciful thing to do to someone who's made a contract with Kyubey was to... kill them. But then remained But why? Why would Bloom make a contract with Kyubey? What wish could she have possibly wanted so badly to come true that she would make a deal with Kyubey? "What was her wish that Kyubey made come true, to make her become a magical girl?" Madoka asked, her tone beginning to waver from seriousness to sadness.

The long black-haired girl shook her head a little, "I don't know. But I know it's definitely a wish that would make her forget whatever Kurumi made her remember," she replied.

Madoka's eyebrow rose a little, "Kurumi? Who's that?"

Akinori's eyes widened a little, "She's apparently a spirit, we ran into her sometime before we saw you and that red-orange-haired girl. She's a black-haired brunette with a red eye and a clock eye, she wears this crimson red dress that looks quite... fanservice-y," he quickly replied.

It was a very brief meeting, however that spirit, Kurumi had spoken to him and Keisuke. She talked to them about how their lives were in danger and that they should probably just walk around, looking all dead on the inside and outside, until they saw some people who weren't acting like the 'victims of the witch's kiss', most preferably girls.

"She's the one who told us to start acting like that crowd we were with earlier..." Keisuke added, his tone beginning to sound a lot less nervous.

The long black-haired girl nodded while adjusting her red glasses, "That definitely describes her..." she commented, before letting out a sigh. "F- From the looks of it, if I want to form a Dimension Hero team that'll stop the person who started this world colliding stuff, I'm going to have to stay here with you all and protect you all!"

Akinori, Keisuke and Madoka's heads all tilted in response. Wait, what did that mean?

"While I don't have any memories of the identity of mastermind... the knowledge of the name I was given, is clear to me. Moemura Honokusa, that's you can give me to differentiate me from that Akemi Homura girl," the long black-haired girl introduced herself with a very slight smile. "Call me Honosuka, my given name."

Akinori nodded just a little, his eyes slowly going back to Bloom, "And Bloom? What do we do about her?" he asked to Honosuka.

Honosuka frowned a little, "If Kurumi's trying to gather up the Dimension Heroes too, then most likely Kurumi would have already told Hana's team to come here. Bloom... she... she needs to stay here to be found by Hana's group. W- While we have to find allies,'' she replied, picking Madoka up to her feet.

Keisuke head tilted again, trying to avoid looking at Bloom's lifeless body, "Hana? Is that an ally?" he asked, his voice trembling a little.

Honsuka nodded, "I guess you could say that. If she and her team survive for long enough, they _need _to find Bloom here. They need a reason to fight... they need a reason to end my empty existence once I've finished my purpose. They need a reason to kill me."

**Honosuka Joins The B̶a̶t̶t̶l̶e̶ Game**

**Level 6: Passed**

**_Continue?_**

Players Remaining: 34


	8. Is There a Difference?

**A/N: Credits to FictionalMagicTamer for helping out for the chapter's title!**

_"In many worlds... there is a god... a god that controls everything... creates everything... they can do or be anything... they can come in all shapes and sizes, it truly is something beautiful... but... sometimes there can come a curse with the god... a curse... a curse of loneliness... loneliness that will bring upon despair._

_In one world, one particular god was stripped of their power by someone... someone who can only be referred to as... a lizard. A lizard...who took pity of the god's lonely fate._

_To make sure the god could never return to their original state of loneliness, the lizard destroyed and split apart many parallel universes within reach, cracking them into nearly nothing... all to make sure that there was an unbalance in the multiverse... while the whole multiverse itself was trying to repair itself, the lizard was able save their god and create a world where the god could be safe._

_Unfortunately, there was still someone to stand up against the lizard... that someone was the god._

_The god had no power to go up against the lizard... so... they merely shattered their own body across the worlds that the lizard destroyed and filled in the cracks of the split parallel universes, connecting the worlds together, all into one giant world._

_A giant world that both the lizard and god are hiding amongst now... just waiting to enact their own plans..._

_What came with the god's sacrifice was... another curse... a time loop... a time loop in which time will rewind itself after _**_something_** _has occurred... something that... no one seems to know._

_The only people who can go up against either the god or lizard are... 'Rememberers', people who are not stuck... people who are not trapped by time... people who remember everything that happened in all timelines... people who can gather up strong teams... teams that will either serve the god or serve the lizard._

_These are the Dimension Heroes and the Dimension Villains."_

Iona let out a loud exhausted sigh, before falling lightly back against the cold stone wall behind her, "And basically, that's how we've ended up in this situation," she finished. Damn, that tale she remembered being told was really long!

This whole explaining, '_someone_' merged tens of thousands of parallel worlds together', over and over again, was beginning to get annoying. It was supposed to be a very short and sweet explanation, but no, no! Everyone just had to ask a ton of questions that not even Iona knew!

They asked so many questions like, 'who was the lizard?', of course she wouldn't know that! Why else would she refer to the god-damn person as 'the lizard'? Another dumb question they asked was, 'how do you know all of this?', did the story she say not spell it out for them? Some even dumber questions asked were, 'how many times have you been repeating this timeline?', 'how long do the timelines go for'. She honestly did not know the answer to any of those questions!

Erika frowned a little, slowly raising her hand up a little, "So are you an alie-"

"Don't you dare ask any more questions, Erika," Tecna snapped, turning her head away from Erika, who merely pouted in response, disappointed in Tecna's words.

Kotori merely nodded, her face filled with interest and satisfaction, "So you know all this because you're..." her tone drifted off as she looked up at the ceiling, trying to think of the right word to use while she held her lollipop in her hand.

Raven stood up, "Because she's someone who remembers that... we're all stuck in a time loop."

Iona nodded, "Yeah... that's just about right," she responded, her arms still crossed. At least Raven and Kotori were smart! Although they kind of forgot that the term given to people who remember everything that happened in each time loop, were called Rememberers.

Whether they'd partially remember the past timelines or not. Anyone with _some _kind of memory of a past timeline or even, timelines, was called a 'Rememberer'.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, came a maniacal laugh from right behind them all.

Naturally, all the girls' heads swivelled towards the owner of the voice, all their weapons and transformation devices at hand.

There standing in front of them was... a pint-sized little boy. The kid seemed to sport an all-green outfit. Quite the odd choice of clothing indeed.

Everyone except Iona and Raven lowered their weapons and transformation devices.

Raven frowned as her eyes glowed a black shade, "That's Gizmo... he's-"

"Evil, right?" Iona finished Raven's sentence, turning to Raven as she gripped onto her tiny piano; The Fortune Piano, the device that allowed Iona to transform into Cure Fortune.

Raven nodded as she leaned in forward, getting into a battle-ready stance, "The midget's a genius when it comes to technology and gadgets," she quickly explained, while the other girls transformed and got into battle stances.

Mami nodded, taking note of Raven's words before throwing her arm out, summoning some more rifle muskets. Were they seriously going to have another fight again so soon? This wasn't right. Why couldn't these villains go after someone else? No... that was a selfish wish.

Mami gripped onto a rifle musket, "Let's do this..." she whispered, her eyes narrowing a little at Gizmo.

Gizmo just let out a laugh, a very childish one, although, one would expect that from a kid, "Get ready to go down you snot brain-" just before Gizmo could even finish his sentence, Raven had already swung her arm around, sending a force of dark energy right at him, sending Gizmo straight into a wall. Naturally, the kid let out a loud piercing scream, "H- Hey! I wasn't even finished!"

Kotori's eyebrow rose a little as she chewed on her lollipop, "And you expect us to care?"

Iona nodded with a slightly smug look on her face, "We don't really have time to listen to a 3 year old whine on about," she agreed, trying to hold in her chuckle.

Gizmo gritted his teeth against his shirt, almost ripping it apart, "I am NOT 3! I'm 6 years old you stupid prissy little..." his voice trailed of for a moment, as if trying to think of a cocky roast, "damsels-in-distress."

For some time there was silence, only the sound of the wind blowing around the small bits of rubble on the ground. The girls' eyes didn't talk, their eyes only narrowed at Gizmo.

"Is he serious?" Bumblebee crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow. "Goodness, we should just sent him back to preschool where he can not only learn manners, but also a good roast!" she grinned.

Erika nodded vigorously, a similar grin to Bumblebee on her face, "Yes, let's do it!"

Tecna blinked, taking a step back, "W- Woah, woah!" she began waving her hands a little, "This Gizmo guy is just a kid-"

"That should be chastised for his disrespectful attitude to us _fair _maidens," Mami warmly smiled in a calm way, _finishing_ Tecna's sentence as the rifle muskets floating by her side immediately locked on, ready to be fired.

Iona began to rub the back of her head awkwardly, "I think that might be going a bit too far..."

Kotori just grinned, her teeth biting right into the lollipop she was eating, "Now let our 'date' commence."

* * *

There was not a lot of talking after Honosuka's words about how Hana's so-called team needing to kill her when the whole mastermind was defeated and etc was over. No one made a sound, there only the sounds that were really heard were the ones of footsteps moving forwards.

Akinori kept his head looking down at the ground while also keeping his distance from the other girls. He kept the closest to Keisuke. While he didn't understand most of what was happening, there was one thing he did understand, and that was that Honosuka was someone who most likely shoot at them if they were 'dangerous' in that girl's eyes. And it was because of that, Akinori knew he should be ready for anything. He should be ready to protect Keisuke if anything were to happen.

For the moment, Akinori didn't know what Honosuka considered dangerous, so all he could do was just stay calm and quiet.

Keisuke kept his eyes on Honosuka, his legs shaking a little. What the heck was he doing? He was walking with a murderer. That Honosuka girl killed someone and yet everyone seemed to be fine with it. That Honosuka girl just went on about how she needed to die by the hands of some Hana girl's team. And yet, even after hearing all that, they were all still walking with her.

Keisuke felt sick in the stomach. Despite how afraid he was of Honosuka, his stomach still turned looking at her, his fists still clenched a little at the thought of what the Honosuka girl did. Keisuke's eyes moved to Akinori. Keisuke knew Akinori felt the same way as him... he could see it in Akinori's eyes.

Honosuka's eyes softened a little. She knew the boys were staring at her. She knew it, she didn't even have to turn around to see them, she knew she didn't have to turn around to see their eyes of fear and repulsion.

She knew she couldn't take back what she did... unless... unless, she failed her mission _again_. If that happened, she knew that the whole thing would just repeat all over again. _Everything_. She'd have to start from scratch, remembering all the horrors she saw, remembering all the horrors she herself, did. She'd have to repeat the whole thing all over again. Honosuka clenched her fists a little, it was so tempting... so tempting to redo it all again. To go back and not do what she did. To go back...

Madoka's eyes kept moving from Honosuka and the two boys, Keisuke and Akinori, she could almost feel the intensity between the three. The intensity between them.. it ate away at the air, it ate away at the noise. When Madoka's eyes went to Honosuka, Madoka gripped her hands a little. She knew that Honosuka didn't _want _to kill Bloom, she knew that it was _too late_ for Bloom. She knew that Bloom's destiny was already sealed the moment she made her wish.

One of the things Madoka didn't know was... why? Why did Bloom make a wish to forget? Why did Bloom make a wish to forget whatever was bothering her? Why did Bloom make sure she couldn't remember that she herself was a magical girl?

Madoka bit her lip a little. It was obvious, no one there was going to be the one to start a conversation.

Madoka let out a sigh, forcing up a kind smile to warm everything up, "So, Honosuka-chan, where are you taking us?" she asked softly.

At first, Madoka thought Honosuka wasn't going to respond. It figured, no one would really want to talk at a time like this. No one would want to talk after someone just died. No one would want to talk after being the one who actually killed someone.

"To Sayaka, she's someone else who remembers," Honosuka simply responded, her tone changing to a more cold and bland tone, the light from the stars above covering her glasses, effectively blocking her eyes a little.

Akinori crossed his arms, "Remembers what exactly?" he asked.

Honosuka stopped walking, slightly turning her body, not daring to look Akinori in the eye, "She's a magical girl like Madoka," she quietly responded, beginning to walk slowly forwards again.

Madoka tilted her head a little, "Aren't you a magical girl?"

Honosuka shook her head, "No, I'm not a magical girl, I may look like one and do the things a magical girl does, but I'm not. I'm not a magical girl," her eyes, this time, met Madoka's.

Akinori frowned a little, "Is that something we should worry about?" he asked suspiciously, his arm slowly raising towards Keisuke.

Honosuka shook her head, "No, not it isn't!" her worried eyes finally met Akinori's resentful eyes. Not even a second after meeting Akinori's eyes, Honosuka's head dropped to the ground, "I- I know I look like the bad guy here... but I'm not! I- I'm no angel, but I'm your best hope of getting out of this whole thing alive!"

Keisuke crossed his arms a little, "U- Unless you kill us," he quietly snapped back.

Honsuka didn't lift her head, "I wouldn't do that... you guys mean a lot to me... unlike Bloom, who was supposed to be with... _him_... I've actually connected with you guys before... and..." Honosuka continued to mumble on sadly.

Madoka's eyebrow rose a little, "Eh? What do you mean?" she asked softly.

Honosuka looked away, "I- It's nothing..." she mumbled away as she continued to walk forwards, ahead of them all.

Keisuke and Akinori both kept their arms crossed. What was going on? How could Madoka be so fine about this? Someone was murdered and the perpetrator was walking with them, talking with them, breathing with them. None of this made any sense...

"What you did was wrong!" Akinori snapped, clenching his fists.

Honosuka stopped dead in her tracks, not turning to Akinori, "I know what I did was wrong, but..." Honosuka's eyes softened a little, "It was to save you..." her eyes trailed off to the horizon, seeing nothing but witch's familiars, flying around, waiting for humans to consume so they too can become witches. It was truly sickening how the familiars worked...

Madoka took a step forward, her eyes filled with just one thing... pity, "Honosuka..."

Honosuka's eyes moved to Madoka briefly softening a little before she turned her body around, looking at the whole group, "You guys... you're... the only people who can really defeat the mastermind behind all of this..."

* * *

Cure Yell just skipped about with a huge bright smile, ahead of everyone. Cure Etoile and Nagisa we're both right behind her while Aisha just trailed behind, observing the area around her.

Aisha's eyes narrowed a little at the sky, it was quite a peculiar colour; it wasn't a morning sky-blue or dark night-blue, it was purple... maroon to be more specific, "Just where are we?" She murmured quietly, clenching onto her clothes a little as the winds surrounding the group slowly began blowing in their direction.

Nagisa shrugged, "Don't ask me... I don't know,"Nagisa lazily replied as her legs slowly began to drag against the ground.

Cure Etoile looked back at Aisha, stopping a little to let Aisha catch up to her, "Come on Aisha, you know none of us know where we are," she smiled awkwardly.

Aisha stared at Cure Etoile blankly, stopping dead in her tracks, "It was a rhetorical question, Homare..."

Cure Etoile blinked, staying silent for a short moment before letting out a quiet and somewhat calm laugh, "Aha, sorry about that," and with that, Cure Etoile gave Aisha, who was also laughing quietly as well, a pat on the shoulder, a warm smile present on her face.

Nagisa couldn't help but grin at the ordeal. It was so nice to see Aisha warming up to everyone. Now if only they could all figure out what was going on and why everyone had been separated from each other and-

Suddenly, Nagisa's eyes widened from seeing _it_, her mouth opening, about to shout something, as her legs bolted back towards Aisha.

It was almost as though time had frozen in place for Nagisa, she could see _it_ all heading for Aisha... she could see all of _it_ heading for Aisha at a lightning speed, and all Nagisa could do was 'slowly' throw her arm out while 'slowly' running to Aisha, trying to scream out to her to tell her to move... to move out of the way.

Cure Yell and Cure Etoile both stood there in silence, their eyes widened with shock as they finally noticed _it_. It was there, time felt so slow, yet everything else was going so fast. They could only let out cries, screaming at Aisha to run.

Aisha just stood there, uncertain why everyone was in such a panic. Her eyes began to widen as her eyes noticed Nagisa dashing towards her at top speed, faster than even she herself could go. It was only a matter of seconds before Nagisa tackled Aisha so aggressively that they went rolling across the rocky ground.

It was only then did Aisha finally realise what was going on. There in the spot where she had stood earlier was a burnt spot... one that still had some small, tiny, electric sparks flying off its burned area... and floating high above the spot was someone, a woman, who Aisha knew well... a woman who she wishes she didn't know... a woman who had tried to kill her and her fellow Winx friends multiple times.

The woman let out an evil cackle, as she brushed her fingers through her dark purple hair a little, "Who would've thought that the sporty girl would save the other sporty girl, and here I thought they'd be rivals and would want to get rid of the other!"

Cure Etoile clenched her fists at hearing this, how dare this strange lady say that! Friends wouldn't do that to each other! And they sure wouldn't be rivals _just _because they're both into sports! "Who are you?" She snapped at the woman.

"Stormy..." Aisha coldly whispered staring at the woman with intensity. Yes... it was one of the Trix, Stormy. The youngest of the Trix trio... the Trix... that brought back memories... Icy, Stormy and Darcy... three 'sister' witches, the Trix.

Cure Yell's head turned to Aisha, her eyes widening a little, "You know her?" she gasped in shock.

Aisha nodded as she and Nagisa got off each other, slowly standing up, "Yeah... she's a witch... the witch of storms and wind, Stormy's her name."

Stormy grinned maliciously at Aisha, "Good to see you remember me, Aisha! And here I thought you had forgotten me from all the other enemies you faced!"

Aisha's eyes narrowed even more at Stormy, "As if I can ever forget all the torment you and the other Trix, put me and the Winx through," she growled, her tone seeming to be growing a lot more resentful and hateful.

Cure Etoile got into a battle position, this frizzy purple-haired witch sure didn't sound like a good person and she sure didn't seem to be here to help out or anything good, "Anything else we need to know about this woman?"

Aisha shook her head, "Nothing much, other than she's really aggressive and thinks she's the strongest," she replied in a serious tone, as she got into a battle position with the others.

Nagisa took a step back, looking down at the ground a little, "I can't fight as a Pretty Cure without Honoka..." she grumbled in a frustrated tone as she clenched her fists. It was true, without Honoka she couldn't transform into a Pretty Cure to fight, she couldn't transform into Cure Black, the Pretty Cure of Strength. Nagisa rose her head back up to Stormy, looking at her dead in the eye, "But from what I've learnt over the 2 years of being a Pretty Cure, it's that even without my powers, I can STILL fight!" she shouted, suddenly dashing towards Stormy.

Everyone, including Stormy herself, blinked in shock as Nagisa ran at top speed towards the witch. Stormy seemed the most shocked, "Wh- What the heck is she doing?" she hissed, flying up a little higher, "she can't reach me, I'm way too high up in the-" Stormy was suddenly cut off by Nagisa throwing herself into the sky.

Cure Etoile's eyes glittered a little, Nagisa had used the momentum of all distance she had run to throw herself high into the sky... it was so... impressive! It was no wonder Nagisa was on the lacrosse team!

Unsurprisingly though, despite how much momentum she got, Nagisa hadn't jumped high enough to tackle Stormy down, no, she had only reached high enough to reach Stormy's lower body parts.

"EVEN SO!" screamed Nagisa, belatedly replying to Stormy as she extended her arm out, reaching out for Stormy's leg, "I will not back down from a fight!" she shouted with determination as her hand just barely caught Stormy's ankle, right before she could even fly up away from Nagisa's grip. Now Stormy was right where Nagisa wanted her!

Stormy's face quickly changed into a scowl, "G- Get off me!" she hissed, swinging her legs about, trying to swing Nagisa off of her.

Nagisa gritted her teeth as her grip on Stormy got tighter, "I'M! NOT! GIVING! UP! HERE!" she shouted back, throwing her other arm up towards Stormy's thigh.

Aisha's jaw dropped a little, was Nagisa really doing what she thought she was doing? Climbing up Stormy to kick her down? That was crazy- no! Crazier than crazy!

Stormy's eyes narrowed a little as she raised her arm up, electricity forming on her hands, "If you're not going to get off of me, I'll make you!"

Nagisa's grip on Stormy didn't even falter, her grip stayed the same as her hand on Stormy's ankle slowly reached up Stormy's hip, "If you think you can scare me with a little bit of light, you're dead wrong!"

Stormy's flight above the ground slowly became a lot more wonky, it was getting harder to stay up ground with Nagisa's weight pulling her down. Stormy gritted her teeth, kneeing Nagisa off of her. Finally, Nagisa was off of her... but... that... was a mistake.

Just as Stormy had separated Nagisa off of her with a knee kick up, it was time to kick in her true plan! As Nagisa fell, she kept her eyes on _one _thing; Stormy's arm. Once again, Nagisa threw her arm out, snatching Stormy's arm, pulling them both right down.

Thankfully, Cures Yell and Etoile both ran towards where Nagisa and Stormy were falling. Cure Etoile quickly grabbed out a white flute-looking stick, pointing it at the falling Nagisa and Stormy just before a bright, glowing, yellow chain shot out from it, breaking Nagisa and Stormy's fall.

Aisha just stood there, dumbfounded, "You guys do know that I could've just flown up to Stormy... right?" she asked in a blank and somewhat exasperated tone.

Cure Etoile and Cure Yell's eyes widened a little. That's right... Aisha was a fairy! Cure Etoile's arms dropped as her jaw dropped a little, somehow causing the whole chains keeping Stormy and Nagisa up, to disappear in a flash of light, causing them to hit the ground, somehow unharmed.

Cure Etoile began to rub the back of her head in embarrassment as Aisha just stared at them. Well this... was a mistake.

Nagisa moaned in pain as she slowly stood up, flinching in pain a little, "So you're saying I did all that for nothing?"

Aisha nodded, her blank stare slowly turn turning into a smug grin "Basically," she snickered.

Nagisa just stared at Aisha blankly, similarly to how Aisha had earlier, "Y- You're kidding..." after a few moments of silence, Nagisa kicked the ground letting out a howl of anger. She went through all of that trouble when someone else could've done the job for her! "I don't believe it!" Nagisa finally cried out in a whiny tone.

* * *

Blue flames flickered across the room as 'The Princess' sat on her throne, watching five screens at the same time. Her blood-red eyes narrowing at the screens.

"So... Icy and Jinx both failed and got defeated," nervously spoke a dark-green-haired woman in the room as she bowed in front of The Princess, "we've sent out Stormy and Gizmo... but... I think I should go out too... I can go after one of the Amano family members, like the Natsume-"

"Go ahead... do it Darcy," coldly spoke The Princess, her eyes now locked onto the woman, as she looked back to the screens, "it's not like I even plan for you to win..."

Darcy's eyes widened a little, "H- Hang on! I can handle the human girl and her depressing boyfriend!"

Only one of The Princess' eye moved back to Darcy, "And can you deal with a superhero?"

Darcy's eyes widened again, "W- Wait what?"

The Princess let out a sigh as she turned her whole head to Darcy, "What I ask of you is to continue watching over the alien... and to make sure the superhero can't find her."

Darcy's eyes narrowed a little at The Princess, "Look! I _can_ fight two Yo-kai Watchers and a superhero! J- Just watch me!" she snapped as she left the room in a ripple of magic.

The Princess eyes continued staring at where Darcy was once standing, her eyes narrowing. That foolish witch. If that witch were to fail, then Robin would know where _that_ alien was..." the Princess gripped her fists a little, at _best_, Robin would just have an idea where the alien was.

This wasn't good. They had only gotten one of the main Dimension Heroes, the Dragon Fairy. If they kept failing now, more Dimension Heroes could gather up into one big army. And right now, The Princess' army was quite... scarce. She couldn't ask for help from the others... they'd spit in her face!

"My Princess..." spoke another female voice, slowly approaching the Princess.

The Princess' head turned around to the source of the voice, "Oh... it's you... so _they _were finally done with you..."

The owner of the female voice nodded, "Yes my Princess..." she spoke softly, bowing down before the Princess, her yellow eyes meeting the Princess' red eyes.

The Princess' lips slowly curved into a sinister smirk, "Good... now, your name now is... Sakuwasu, right?"

The owner of the female voice nodded again, "Yes... that is... my name."

"Princess Twilight," the Princess simply said, holding her hand out with a smirk on her face, "you may call me that."

Sakuwasu nodded a little, "Princess Twilight... what are your orders?" she asked simply.

Twilight smirked again, "I want you to kill a 'few' people; Hikawa Iona, Amano Natsume, Stella, Dick Grayson, Nono Hana and... Moemura Honosuka."

Sakuwasu nodded in understanding, "Do they have any other alias?" she asked.

Twilight nodded, this Sakuwasu was a big improvement to who she was before, "Iona goes by Cure Fortune, Dick goes by Robin, and Hana goes by Cure Yell."

Sakuwasu's eyebrow rose a little, "That's quite a list... are you not capable of fighting?" she asked in a somewhat curious tone that somehow clashed with her quiet and calm tone.

Twilight eyes immediately narrowed down again, her cold gaze returning, "V- Very well then... I'll deal with one of them..." she spoke, forcing a calm demeanour.

Sakuwasu stared in an emotionless way at Twilight, not really seeing the forced calmness, "Very well then."

Twilight gritted her teeth a little before taking a deep breath in, smiling calmly at the dark orange-red-haired girl in front of her, "Then do please leave, it would be best if you got to your job as soon as possible."

Sakuwasu nodded in response, standing up before taking a small bow to Twilight, "Very well then..." she whispered, before disappearing in a mist of darkness, leaving Twilight alone again.

Twilight let out a sigh as she sat back down on her throne, what was she going to do? She was surrounded by weaklings and fools who dared to challenge and insult her.

Why was Twilight even putting up these fools again? Why...? Just why? That was one question that Twilight always pondered on, and what she always answered with was, "I need my violin."

Twilight stood up from her throne, making a turn behind the throne. There it was, her cure to all the stress she had bubbled up... the thing that always soothed her pain... the thing that also brought her memories of pain and despair. Memories that she... couldn't remember at all.

Twilight slowly picked it up, her eyes softening a little, a little bit of human-like light shining in her eyes, "It's been a while..." she whispered in an _almost _soft tone as she picked up the bow of the violin with her other hand.

And with that, Twilight began playing a melody; a deep-sonorous melancholy melody. Twilight knew the key to playing the violin... she knew it, she knew the key; lock away your heart and just play.

That was the key to playing the violin and winning the fight. Locking away your heart.

"I am the true princess... I am going to win this..." Twilight whispered coldly.

_"That's not it..."_

Twilight's eyes suddenly widened, throwing the violin right at the screens, somehow shattering the magically projected screens into pieces.

"You... you... shut... up," Twilight gritted her teeth as she held her head in pain.

_"You need to-"_

Twilight let out a hiss as her eyes narrowed, "I have _it_... you're nothing without _it_," she whispered quietly, her tone filled with loathing.

_"Don't-"_

Twilight picked up her violin again, it was surprisingly somehow in perfect tact! "I... also... have THIS... you... have... no control... over... me..."

_"That's not going to-"_

Twilight's pained expression suddenly turned to a smirk, "Now... disappear... I don't need you..." she simply hissed in a harsh tone.

There was a long moment of silence.

Twilight finally let out a sigh. It was... over... for now. Her grip on her violin grew tighter. It was true. The violin did bring her memories of pain and despair. That damn voice... that voice she that couldn't remember, yet thought felt so familiar.

**Level 7: Passed**

**_Continue?_**

Players Remaining: 36


	9. Interceptions

**Credits To FictionalMagicTamer for checking out my grammar and punctuation!**

Here they were now, walking in the cold blizzard, travelling at a hurried yet cautious pace, trying to reach their goal to wherever Sayaka's friend was.

Beast Boy's teeth chattered a little as held his body through the snowy blizzard. It was at times like this, he wanted to turn into an animal that was warm and just stay there. But of course, that would just be selfish. The others were walking through the freezing cold, they were fighting through it. If he were to just turn into a warm animal while the others had to continue suffering, that wouldn't be very hero-like, wouldn't it?

Stella titled her head, "Hey, Beast Boy, your power is to turn into any animal in existence, right?" she asked while chattering her teeth a little. Beast Boy only responded by nodding his head while chattering his teeth. Stella frowned a little, "Then why don't you just turn into a warm animal and carry us to the place where we need to go?" she suddenly snapped at Beast Boy.

Beast Boy jolted back, right into the icy snow, "I- I can't do that, it'll waste all my energy! M- Man, you're crazy!" he shouted, chattering his teeth.

Stella gasped, taking a step back, "Cr- Crazy? I'm crazy?" her eyes widened a little. Did that green little jerk call her crazy? She wasn't crazy! How dare he!

Shido's began waving his arms, running in between them, "H- Hey, hey, let's all calm down and-"

"Stay out of this, Harem Boy!" Beast Boy And Stella both shouted at Shido in sync, the shivering in their sentences almost all gone.

Shido's eyes widened, "Harem-Boy? What the _hell _is that supposed to mean?" he snapped, offended by the terms Beast Boy and Stella used.

"Watch your language!" Stella snapped back, clearly being hypocritical. She then crossed her arms while frowning at the blue-haired teenager in front of her.

"You're not my mum," Shido frowned, crossing his arms as he stared at Stella blankly while Beast Boy let out a loud laugh.

Sayaka just let out a chuckle, these guys were just so funny and entertaining. Her grip on her sword grew tighter. _She_ was coming. Sayaka knew that for sure, she knew that _she_ would come here to stop her, to ask what was going on... to ask her why she was doing this. Sayaka's eyes softened a little, she turned to Shido and the others, her eyes filled with pity.

Sayaka then crossed her arms as she gave them a smug look, "Come on now guys, we need to go or we'll be late," she snickered, covering her mouth up with her hands.

Shido nodded in agreement, "Yeah, Sayaka has a point we should go, we don't want to keep whoever this person Sayaka knows waiting," he replied with a little embarrassment in his tone.

Sayaka frowned a little, "Like I said, she's technically not my friend," she corrected Shido in a lecturing tone. Sayaka pouted her lips together, "She's only... er..." Sayaka's voice trailed off as she continued walking through the icy snow while trying to think of a good word to use, "to put it in the most simplest way possible... a 'fraction' of this girl who was an old 'friend' of mine."

Ayame blinked, rubbing her arms a little as fog left her chattering teeth, "W- W- What do you mean by that?" she managed to shiver out in a curious and puzzled tone as she took a step forwards, "I don't understand, shouldn't she still technically be your friend?"

Sayaka once again frowned, looking down at the ground as her hand latched onto her sword tightly, "I'd rather you guys... stop referring to her as my friend," she whispered quietly while looking at them with a stern look on her face. It was the kind of stern that a father would give to his kid during a lecture, which... surprisingly fit Sayaka, no one really seemed all that shocked to see her look at them all like this.

"Damn Sayaka, you sure know how to get your daddy impressions on!" Beast Boy gasped in shock, breaking the serious atmosphere.

Honoka's eyes widened a little, before giving him a similar stern look Sayaka was giving them, "G- Garfield, now's not that time to-"

Sayaka suddenly began laughing in a humorous tone, interrupting Honoka, "I know, right? It may not look like it, but I'm totally a daddy's girl!"

Honoka stood there in silence. Wait what just happened? This was not making any sense at all. What happened to the whole serious atmosphere?

Sayaka rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment as she unsheathed her sword, "Look, sorry for getting all weird there but... I'd rather not get into any real details surrounding the person we are all meeting up with, _especially _the girl who she originally got fractured from..." she mumbled in a somewhat exhausted tone as she poked a small hole in the icy ground with her sword after emphasising the word 'especially'.

Stella's head titled, "Why though?" she asked, not truly understanding what Sayaka had just said.

Sayaka's grip on her sword grew tighter, "I just said I'd rather not talk about it to you guys," she grumbled back, looking away with slight guilt.

"Then how about you talk about it to me?" shouted a voice from above them. Everyone but Sayaka looked up above them, seeing a girl with long pale red-hair, staring at them with her scarlet red eyes from atop a small post-looking pole.

Just seconds of hearing the voice from above them, without even looking at the owner of the voice, Sayaka's eyes widened. It was her... it really was her... she found her. This wasn't good... not at all... this was really bad.

"Kyoko..." Sayaka whispered, her voice wavering between guilt, sadness and even... fear.

The red-haired girl Kyoko just grinned at Sayaka as she safely dropped down in front of the group. Kyoko crossed her arms, "Well, well, well... if it isn't Miki Sayaka..." she mumbled under her breath as her facial expression changed to a more serious and disapproving look.

Honoka took a step forwards, "H- Hold on! You know each other?" she gasped in shock, her voice still as soft as ever.

Sayaka didn't respond, she just gave Honoka a quick glance before almost immediately looking back at Kyoko, "Why are you here Kyoko? Was the task you were set by that disgusting spirit, Kurumi, too much to handle?" she asked as her grip on her sword tightened.

Kyoko bit her lip a little as she took a step back, shock present on her face. What the hell was Sayaka saying? Kyoko clenched her fists a little, taking a step forwards, forcing a calm demeanour, "I gave the job to people who could actually do the job the right way," she simply replied, a tiny bit of irritation and even pain present in her tone.

Sayaka frowned at Kyoko, some pity in her eyes, "That's not true Kyoko, it is possible for you to do something the morally right-" Sayaka stopped as her whole body froze up, Kyoko's spear was now at her neck.

"Drop it... drop it all..." Kyoko began quietly, clenching tightly on her spear, bringing it closer to Sayaka's neck, "drop the sword Sayaka... drop the act... drop the lie you have brought upon yourself and them," she continued, her other hand pointing to Shido and the others as she took another step forwards, this time hesitating a little.

Stella blinked, "L- Lie?"

Sayaka took a step back. It was like the air was getting thinner... it was like the atmosphere was slowly closing in on her... it was like everything that came out of Kyoko's voice was cutting through her like knives. That look Kyoko was giving her... it was one of shame and disappointment, it hurt so much to have Kyoko look at her like that.

Kyoko gritted her teeth together, "Damn it Sayaka, drop all of it! And... and explain yourself!" she snapped out in a fiery voice.

Sayaka began to sweat a little, most of her body frozen in place. With only her shaking hands and eyes being able to move, Sayaka took a deep breath in before biting her lip a little, "There's nothing to explain, Kyoko," she began in an unwavering tone taking one step forwards with a 'brave' face on as she met Kyoko's eyes straight on, "I'm merely playing my part."

Kyoko gritted her teeth, "That's not the answer I wanted!" she snapped angrily.

Sayaka's fingertips pressed against Kyoko's spear, gently at slow pace, pushing the spear away from her neck, "I'm sorry I can't give you the answer you wanted," she turned her head away from a brief second, gritting her teeth.

Kyoko glared at Sayaka, "Why can't you give me the answer?" she hissed, some hurt and betrayal lacing her tone.

Shido and the others stood there in silence, not doing a single thing as the wintry breezes blew fiercely at them, as though they were warning them... warning the others to not interfere... hissing at them for even thinking that they could even try to interfere.

Sayaka looked down at the ground a little, her eyes softening. She couldn't keep this tough-guy act up... not around Kyoko... she just couldn't... nor could she couldn't explain her situation to Kyoko.

This was a nightmare. This was all falling apart. Kyoko shouldn't have come, it wasn't supposed to be possible. Sayaka was sure that she had made sure Kyoko wouldn't be able to beat Touma, Natsume and Robin.

Kyoko kept staring at Sayaka, her eyes narrowing, "Sayaka... do you-"

Kyoko's voice stopped, her ears catching something off as she spun her body around. Suddenly everyone else stopped, hearing _it _too as their heads shrivelling right around in the direction Kyoko had spun around.

Kyoko quickly noticed the others, it wasn't just her, she wasn't hearing things. She- no, they really were all hearing it, a sound of instrument... a sound of eloquence... a sound of elegance. One that would remind one of a sweet lullaby a mother might sing to her child... only this... this was more melancholic and sad... as though it were a song full of despair, pain and coldness...

There standing on a broken pole was someone who Sayaka knew... someone who, Honoka justbarely recognised. Both recognising the silver-haired violinist in a different way.

Both Honoka and Sayaka looked at the silvery-white violinist with, each of them having their own different kinds of looks. Sayaka's look at the silver-haired violinist was holding slight hostility, Honoka's held more... confusion.

Finally, both Sayaka and Honoka spoke something at the same time.

"Princess Twilight..."  
"Cure Scarlet...?"

Sayaka blinked, her head turning to Honoka, who was... Cure Scarlet?

Honoka exchanged the same look Sayaka gave her, who was Princess Twilight?

Kyoko looked back between the violinist supposedly named Twilight and Sayaka's group, scowling a little before she let out a loud growl, "Not her..." she whispered before whipping her head over to Sayaka, "This isn't the end Sayaka! The next time we see each other, I'm going to get answers, whether I have to break them out of you or not!" she snapped, pointing at Sayaka before dashing off into the snowy blizzards.

Sayaka looked down at the ground, "Kyoko..." she whispered, her voice trembling a little. She could feel _it _creeping up on here. Sayaka gripped her face, muttering a few things, "I'm not letting you win... I didn't side with you dammit... I did what was necessary to save the most people and..." her voice trailed off as Twilight rolled her eyes at her.

"Your friend ran off like a coward..." Twilight softly spoke in an an icy tone as she stopped playing her violin, now glaring down at Shido's group.

"Wh- Who was that?" Beast Boy finally shouted before pointing right at Twilight, "and just who are you?" he asked before he frowned a little, "and why do you look so... old?"

Twilight's eyes narrowed at Beast Boy, "How dare you..."

Beast Boy tilted his head in confusion before putting his hands up in surrender, "Sorry, it's just that you have old-white hair, you are also wearing a lot of black, like you're ready for your own funeral and-"

"GARFIELD MARK LOGAN, SHUT YOUR MOUTH! SHE'LL KILL YOU!" Sayaka suddenly shouted, calling Beast Boy by his full real name, her eyes glowing an icy blue colour as if trying to freeze Beast Boy in his place.

Twilight's eyes didn't stop narrowing down at Beast Boy, "You... you... you...!" she kept repeating, her tone growing more and more loathing and detesting as her grip on her violin grew and grew until finally... the violin snapped, and so did Twilight, "I WILL KILL YOU!" she hissed, grace and elegance still gracing her despising tone.

"Ch- Chill, girl!" Beast Boy tried to calm the angered Twilight down with his reassuring and laid-back tone.

Twilight's piercing eyes burned right through Beast Boy's calm aura, "I DON'T 'CHILL'! ESPECIALLY NOT FOR PATHETIC PEOPLE LIKE YOU!" she screamed as she clicked her fingers, blue flames sparking off from the tips of her fingers.

"Garfield you stupid piece of- Agh!" Sayaka stopped herself from cussing at her fellow green partner, instead just whacking him on the head, "you angered her!"

"Th- This isn't good!" Ayame took a step back, shaking a little in the freezing cold.

"Cure Scarlet..." Is all Honoka whispered as she kept her concerned eyes on Twilight while also rubbing her hands against Ayame in an attempt to warm her up.

Stella's body began to glow a bright yellow, "I'll handle this..." she said, taking a few steps forwards in front of everyone, "Magic Winx! Cosmix!" Stella chanted out loud, as her body lit up in a sunny light, that almost blinded everyone.

Twilight's eyes widened a little as she shielded her face with her arm from the blinding light as she let out a hiss, "S- So she's a fairy from that damn dragon fairy's world!"

As the light died down, everyone's eyes now saw Stella in a short, overly-sparkly, orange dress with a few purple and pink colours complimenting among dress. Her long purple-pink finger-less gloves surprisingly matched her long orange-red leggings quite well! One would almost say that Stella looked like some kind of fashion goddess or something.

Twilight let a out quiet growl as she slowly took her arm off her face, her eyes glaring straight at Stella now, "With that disgusting outfit and blinding light, there's no doubt about it.." she whispered as she dropped her violin to the ground, "you're Princess Stella of Solaria, the fairy of the shining sun and moon..."

Stella nodded, a prideful smile growing on her face, "Yes, that's me!" she replied, in a somewhat vain tone, that almost everyone caught, "Although, how did you know who I-"

"I shall be the only princess..." Twilight whispered, dropping down in front of everyone with a frown present on her beautiful face, "Noble, precious, and beauteous," she continued to whisper, repeating it a couple times as she made her way right in front of everyone.

Stella just grinned, "Sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm going to dethrone you Princess Twilight, or whatever Sayaka called you!" she announced, bright sun-like orbs forming in her hands.

Beast Boy nodded, taking a step forwards next to Stella, "And we'll be helping her!" he declared in a, surprisingly, determined voice as everyone else but Sayaka took steps next to Stella as well.

Ayame nodded, still shivering a little in cold, "Y- Yeah! I'll just use the magic I've learnt from Akinori to beat you!" she chattered as the tip of her right pointer finger glowed a bright green.

Shido nodded in response, his eyes glowing a bright gold as a long purple broadsword appeared in his left hand, "We have somewhere else to be, and I am afraid that you, Princess Twilight, are in the way!"

Honoka nodded in agreement, "I may not understand what's going on here Cure Scarlet," she began as she took off her lab coat, "But two things I know for sure is that one; I'm going to still fight, even without Nagisa! And two; Once we are done beating you, you're going to explain EVERYTHING!"

Sayaka turned her head to Honoka briefly, her eyes flickering from the glowing icy-blue colour to her normal pale blue eye colour, "Honoka... you can't fight... not like this, not without your powers... don't be selfish like I was before..." she quietly pleaded.

Blue flames began sparking off Twilight's fingers again, this time they were getting bigger and bigger, "You fools are going to regret challenging me..."

Those were the last words said before the battle between Shido's group and Twilight began.

* * *

Being stuck with two teenagers who are both younger than you and their ghost-like cat, one would think that the experience would be both weird and frightening, half of this was true for Robin. Indeed, what was going on was weird, but it certainly wasn't frightening, not at all.

Robin let out a sigh, "That damn Kyoko... she hardly gave us much to go on..." he grumbled as he continued walking through the city rubble.

Natsume nodded in agreement, "All we have is that Starfire is somewhere West..."

Touma sighed, "And we're in East," he continued as he looked at his phone's compass. Thank goodness his compass app didn't require service, data or internet because he had NONE of those at the moment.

Jibanyan let out a lazy yawn, "I give it a couple more minutes before that trouble-magnet, Keisuke, summons me to protect him from something dangerous."

Natsume clenched his first, "Hey! That's my brother you are talking about, stop sounding so whiny about it!" she snapped at him in an offended tone.

Robin's eyebrow rose a little, "You have a brother?"

Natsume blinked, "Did I not mention it earlier?" she asked as she tilted her head in confusion. She swore she talked about him earlier...

Robin just shook his head, he wasn't usually the kind to miss out on small details. Or was he...?

Natsume just sighed, well it was better late than never to explain a little about herself, right? "Yeah, I have a little brother, his name is Keisuke."

Robin's eyes widened just slightly, "Ah, I see..." he simply replied.

"He's a really great guy with an amazing sense of justice," Natsume began to describe her brother as she walked with Robin and the others as a small smile appeared on her face, "despite getting startled quite easily, he'll never surrender to anyone..." she continued to explain, her hand touching her chest, "he knows how to be cautious of his surroundings... oh! And he is SUPER fast!" she finished.

Robin laughed a little with his arms crossed as a small smile formed on his face, "Sounds like you really care for your brother."

Jibanyan let out a gasp, "Wow! The superhero can actually laugh! Who knew?" he cackled.

"Sh- shut it, cat," Robin quietly grumbled, turning his head away from Jibanyan, his cheeks going a little red.

Natsume rolled her eyes a little as she nodded at Robin, "Yeah, I really care for Keisuke and his safety. I... I hope he's okay right now..."

Touma went silent, looking down at the ground, he hoped _everyone_ was okay... he hoped that no one he knew and didn't know was not hurt... he hoped that everyone was just fine.

Robin just sighed, it would be stupid to think that everyone was going to be okay... something was bound to happen... lives were bound to be lost. Robin's hands clenched into fists, and it was his job to make sure that he could save as many lives as possible.

"Oh your brother's just fine, he'll be dead after we're all done with him!"

Everyone suddenly swirled their bodies right around to the feminine voice that they suddenly heard from behind them all.

There floating above them was a young woman dressed in dark purple that somewhat contrasted her long dark green hair.

Jibanyan just rolled his eyes, "Oh, another weirdo, are you going to ask us to go somewhere else too?" he joked.

The dark-green-haired woman let out a chuckle, "Well kind of..." she replied, her voice trailing off a little as a purple basketball-sized orb formed in her hands, "I'm going to ask you all to go... to hell!" she suddenly threw the energy ball in their direction.

Without a moment to hesitate, Robin swung out his staff, lunging his whole body at the energy ball, slicing it right in half as the now cut energy ball hit some nearby poles, melting holes right into them.

Both Touma and Jibanyan took a step in front of Natsume, without the Yo-kai Watch... she couldn't fight and-

"Absolutely not," Natsume suddenly said, pushing Touma and Jibanyan away from her, "I'm not some weak, untouchable, damsel-in-distress that needs protecting," she continued, giving them a stink eye.

Touma took a step towards Natsume, he couldn't risk his best friend getting hurt because of sheer recklessness, "But Natsume, that's being careless, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if you got hurt..."

"'But Natsume, that's being careless' my fist, Touma!" Natsume snapped back, grabbing Touma's shoulders with her hands, her grip on them growing tighter, "_I _wouldn't be able to forgive myself if _you _got hurt!" she said, shaking Touma a little, her eyes narrowing a little at Touma. She wasn't going to just stand there while the boys did all the fighting! She couldn't!

"Natsume..." Touma whispered, his eyes softening at Natsume's deadly glare.

The young woman just let out a groan as she pointed her finger at the two as her finger began to glow again, "Just die already!"

Quickly, Robin swung his staff right at the young woman's face, "We're not dying!" he snapped as the young woman swung right into a nearby wall, "get your crap together, you guys!" He shouted at Natsume and the others.

Natsume nodded at Robin before looking right back at Touma again, determination filling her eyes, "I'm not weak without my watch, Touma," she began her grip again, growing tighter, "I _am _going to fight, no questions asked there... but..." her eyes began to soften a little, "the real question here is... are you going to stand in my way of that?"

"Natsume..." Touma stared at Natsume for a little while. He was scared... he couldn't lose his best friend. The girl who saved him from his darkness AND from dying... the girl who gave him kindness and friendship... but... he couldn't bear to see her angry or upset either... and THIS... THIS was making her angry, standing in her way...

Natsume's grip continued to just keep growing tighter, "Touma..."

Touma took a deep sigh out before taking Natsume's hand and squeezing it tight, "A- All right... but I'm still going to protect you, no matter what! No matter how strong you are!" he declared.

Natsume suddenly let out a small little chuckle, "No silly, _I'm _going to protect you,"

Jibanyan shook his head as he smiled a little, "You two lovebirds should get a room after this!" he laughed as a dark aura beneath him shot up, surrounding his whole entire body until it began growing bigger, and bigger, and bigger until it all finally exploded, leaving Jibanyan behind, now as one large cat. "But I'm going to beat the crap out of this annoying old hag!"

The young woman's eyes moved to Jibanyan, "So that Yo-kai from the Amano girl's world turned into his Shadowside form, huh?" she noted as she levitated above Robin's staff that was about to swing right into her face.

"You sure seem to a quite a bit about Natsume's world!" Robin noted as he drilled his staff right into a wall, using it as a stepping stone to jump on the young woman.

The young woman let out a hiss, "G- Get off me you stupid hero!"

"Who are you?" Touma asked as his eyes narrowed at the young woman as he began rotating the dial on his watch to twelve o'clock, as his eyes began glowing a bright red.

"I am Darcy, the witch of-"

"TAKE THIS!" screamed Robin as he crawled up her back, interrupting the young woman from further introducing herself before kicking her to the ground.

Darcy slowly got up, rubbing her back in pain, "W- What the heck? I didn't even get to fin-"

"One-Hundred Paws Of Fury!" shouted Jibanyan as he suddenly began punching Darcy with his paws faster than lightening itself before, after some time, punching her into another wall.

"D- Damn you guys..." Darcy grumbled in pain, as her eyes glowed a bright purple, "it's time for you to pay..." she hissed as she waved her hand around, suddenly causing the cars in the area to start flying.

"It's my turn now!" Touma announced, raising his right arm up as he clicked a button on his watch, "possession! Genma, Goemon! Lend me your strength!" Touma shouted, as his watch began to glow a bright red, engulfing Touma in its light.

Suddenly, tearing through the light was a large, white, muscular humanoid creature with six arms, wearing a red kimino that, oddly went well with his blue and gold sports shoes.

"Goemon has arrived!" the Genma Yo-kai announced, as he suddenly pulled out six swords for all six of his arms.

Darcy's eyes widened a little, "Y- You have got to be kidding me..."

The Genma Yo-kai, Goemon, without any hesitation began swirling around, slicing through all the levitating cars like butter.

Darcy's expression remained blank, "What in the actual f-"

"This is the power of the Genma, aka the Phantom Demons; the Yo-kai sealed in Touma's Yo-kai Watch Ogre!" Natsume quickly explained as she ran towards Darcy, forming two fists with her two hands.

Darcy just frowned as she levitated up from the ground again, "This isn't supposed to go like this, I'm supposed to be able to beat you guys!"

"Don't underestimate children!" Robin shouted back, jumping on his staff that was still stuck in the wall, before leaping onto a couple floating cars that hadn't been sliced up by Goemon.

Darcy suddenly smirked, "And don't underestimate me!" she laughed back as she clicked her fingers, the cars Robin was standing on suddenly vanishing.

Jibanyan's eyes widened, his fur beginning to stand up as he ran with all his might towards Robin, only just barely catching the teen.

"Thanks," Robin simply said, quickly jumping out of Jibanyan's arms to claw his nails straight into his staff stuck in the wall, pulling with all his might to get it out.

Goemon was the next to come dashing at Darcy, his swords spinning around faster than an actual chainsaw's blades when turned on.

Darcy's eyes narrowed at the Genma Yo-kai, her hands forming a purple barrier in front of her to protect herself.

Unbeknown to Darcy, was that Natsume was right behind her, running faster than cheater. Natsume only had one shot at this, if she missed Darcy, then it'd be over, that Darcy lady would most likely shoot her with one of those energy balls. Natsume knew this... she did.

Sweat began dripping from Natsume as she continued to get closer to Darcy, she was getting to the point where she couldn't even breath, unless she wanted to be caught by Darcy...

Natsume could start to feel a burning pain in her legs every time she took each step... she could feel a tightening in her chest... she could see that her very own vision was getting a little blurry... a little... red. Natsume shook her head a little, now wasn't the time to black out!

Natsume just needed a few more steps, and it would be time. It would be time for her to make her move. Wait! What was she going to do again? No! No! No! No! NO! NO! Had she not thought of something before she recklessly decided to jump into things? No! No! No! This was bad- No! Terrible- No! Disastrous! What should she do? What should she do? WHAT SHOULD SHE DO?

Natsume was so stupid! So stupid! So stupid! She foolishly jumped into- Wait... jump? That's right! Natsume had legs! She could, of course, use those to jump with! How stupid of her for not thinking of one of the most basic things to do... seriously, how stupid was she?

A couple more steps left...

But wait, what COULD Natsume do once she had jumped onto Darcy? What could she even do? Should she kick her to the ground like Robin had done? No, she wasn't as strong as that guy! She didn't do gymnastics either, so crawling up Darcy wasn't an option either. What should she do? What should she do? WHAT SHOULD SHE DO?

Just... go with it? No! That was stupid and reckless! Natsume knew that all too well and-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Natsume screamed as she lunged her whole body right onto Darcy, throwing them all both down to the ground, with Darcy being Natsume's cushion.

"Well that was... weird," is all Jibanyan managed, without cracking a laugh.

Darcy let out a groan of immense pain, "Damn it, I'll just have to go back to guarding that stupid alien..."

And with that, Darcy suddenly disappeared in a mist of darkness, dropping all the levitating cars that Goemon was slicing away.

Natsume screamed a little as some cars dropped close by her, "Ahaha, I can finally be in Keisuke's shoes and see what it is like to be so scared," she laughed to herself as she just barely dodged some falling cars.

After some time, Robin finally pulled out his staff, "Is everyone all right?" he asked, to which everyone responded with a mere nod, "That's good."

Goemon faded away in sparkles as Touma dropped to the ground safely, "Yeah... I'm glad that we all managed to stay okay!"

Jibanyan just yawned as a bright purple flame engulfed him, reverting him back into his smaller form, his Lightside.

"See! I can be strong without the watch!" Natsume mockingly laughed at everyone.

Robin nodded a little, "I hate to admit it, but she's right, you two. She jump an almost inhuman height earlier AND she managed to tackle the enemy down, which took a REALLY strong kick from me," Robin agreed, a small grin on his face.

Both Jibanyan and Touma laughed a little in embarrassment, "Yeah..."

"Anyway, I think that Darcy lady mentioned your team mate, that must mean she's at the very least, close by!" Touma told Robin.

Robin stared at Touma for a little while before nodding in agreement, "Yeah... you're right..." Robin whispered before looking back up at everyone, "let us continue heading on!"

**Level 8: Passed**

**_Continue?_**

Players Remaining: 37


	10. Villains P1: Hunters

Mami knelt down in front of the now tied up Gizmo in front of them all, "Now then, now that you understand our strength, I think it's time you answer everything we are about to ask."

Gizmo gritted his teeth, how could he have been beaten up so quickly? _Under _five minutes! This was ridiculous! Preposterous! Inconceivable! "SHUT UP YOU OLD TWIN-DRILLED HAG!"

Mami sighed in a disappointed tone, "What a sharp tongue you have there." Mami lowered her musket rifle, shaking her head in disapproval.

Iona let out a sigh as she knelt down in front of Gizmo, "Who sent you?" she asked in serious tone as her head got closer to the six year old. Iona suddenly grabbed Gizmo shoulders, clawing her nails into him like a bear, "Speak midget."

Gizmo just poked his tongue out at Iona, "Well! Wouldn't you like to know!" he chuckled as Iona's eyes narrowed at him even more.

"I always hated brats like him," Iona groaned as she stood up, letting go of the kid.

Erika laughed, "Oh come on, Iona, he's just a kid, lay off the poor thing."

Raven crossed her arms, "A _criminal_ kid," she corrected Erika in bland tone that contrasted Erika's loud and energetic tone from earlier.

Bumblebee grabbed Gizmo by the shirt, "All right, if you don't want to go to jail, you _are_ going to tell us who sent you!"

Iona sighed, "It's pointless, trust me on this, Gizmo is not going to tell us _anything_. If I couldn't scare him into it, then no-one can."

Gizmo threw a nasty look at Iona as he poked his tongue out at her, "The wannabe-edgy hag is right," he laughed.

"W- Wannabe-edgy hag?" Iona gasped, her whole body freezing up before her eyes narrowed at the younger kid in front of her, "I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I'VE SUFFERED MORE THAN YOUR _GENIUS_ BRAIN CAN EVEN COMPREHEND!" It was true! Even before all this _multiverses combining together_ stuff, she suffered! Her own big sister had practically gotten kidnapped by evil villains! Then brainwashed! Then she was forced to battle her! If that was not enough, now this was happening!

Mami pouted a little in disappointment, "That kid has really got to fix up his attitude towards people..." Never had she seen such a rude kid before, even Kyoko had more discipline than this Gizmo kid.

Tecna shook her head with a disappointed frown, "Why is Iona falling for such a pathetic insult? And... I doubt that kid can fix up his attitude."

Mami titled her head in confusion, what was Tecna talking about? "What do you mean?"

Tecna smiled awkwardly back at Mami, "Kids like him hardly ever grow up, it's all in the statistics."

Erika slid over to Tecna, "You shouldn't always believe what statistics tell you, Tec-Tec!" she laughed as she gave Tecna a light whack on the back as she grinned brightly, "For example, my friend Tsubomi was considered history's weakest Pretty Cure, but she ended up being able to save the whole entire world and-"

"What was the time span between that statement and the whole _Tsubomi saving the whole entire world_?"Tecna asked, her eyes suddenly lighting up a little with some excitement.

Erika blinked, "Erm... about a year-"

"One entire year would give Tsubomi the chance to not only become stronger at fighting, but quite possibly also to become one of the strongest," Tecna interrupted Erika, crossing her arms.

"Cool..." Erika's eyes sparkled a little as she pointed right at Tecna, "You're... like... _super duper, duper, duper _smart!" she said, her voice dragging out on the word 'super'.

Iona rolled her eyes with a small smile present on her face, "It's a compliment," she simply informed to Tecna.

Tecna's teal-blue eyes stared at Erika blankly, "Oh," is all she said.

Kotori just rolled her eyes as she sucked on her lollipop, "What now?"

Bumblebee nodded a little, "Yeah! What do you expect us to do now?"

Mami blinked, noticing everyone had their eyes on her and Iona, "Wh- Why are you looking at me as well? I- I don't know what we are supposed to do," she laughed quietly, waving both her hands a little.

Iona slowly raised her hand, looking down at the ground a little, "I _may _have an idea of what we can do..."

Erika titled her whole body to the side, "You do?" she gasped in shock, as though it were some huge revolution.

Iona nodded, "We need to gather up the five leaders of this area's Dimension Heroes; the ones who can put an end to the... lizard, the mastermind!" Iona announced, raising her voice up with a tone of confidence, determination and certainty.

Everyone, _including _Gizmo, all titled their heads, completely and utterly perplexed, "What?"

Iona rolled her eyes, "We need to gather of the five leaders of this area's Dimension Heroes," she repeated simply.

"Yeah... we got that..." Tecna responded before crossing her arms, "However we don't _understand _what you mean."

Iona's jaw dropped as she dropped her arms down, "Were you guys not listening to the tale?"

Erika slowly raised her hand, "It _did _get a little boring after the first few seconds, so I just stopped listening and-"

Iona let out a scoff as she crossed her arms, she didn't have the time to be explaining every darn thing, especially to an idiot like Erika. "Look, we need to find Robin, Nagisa, Shido and-"

"Cure Fortune..." called out a shadowy voice from behind everyone with an emotionless tone.

Everyone suddenly swirled their heads right around, their eyes now locked onto a young, messy-orange-haired woman wearing a black helmet that covered half her face up.

Kotori titled her head, "A... biker?" she blinked, holding the lollipop in her mouth. _The lady in front of us sure does dress like a biker! She's wearing a dark-blue leather catsuit. No one dresses like that unless they were some biker or something... _Those were the thoughts that were going through Kotori's head, quite stereotypical and judging if one were to think about it!

"Cure Fortune..." the dark-orange-red-haired woman whispered again, her head raising up to face Iona and her group.

Mami's eyes narrowed, this woman... she wasn't getting any good vibes from her. Mami's grip on her rifle grew tight.

Iona took a step backwards, she could feel it too... she could feel the horrible vibes coming off the dark-red-orange-haired woman, just like Mami.

"Cure Fortune..." the dark-orange-red-haired woman spoke again, slowly pulling out a pitch black gun, "by orders of The Princess of Despair, you along with your comrades are hereby sentenced to death for ridiculing the ice witch, Icy."

Bumblebee immediately got into a battle position, her bee wings shooting up, "Not happening!"

Mami held up her rifle at the dark-red-orange-haired woman, "I will not allow you to hurt any of my... er... comrades!"

"I am Sakuwasu, the latest recruit of the Dimension Villains. I am one who shall reign injustice upon you all," the dark-red-orange haired woman introduced herself as she pointed the gun in front of Iona and the others.

"H- Hang on! I'm still here!" Gizmo cried out loud in a panicked tone.

Sakuwasu's head turned towards Gizmo, "You are of no use to our leader..."

Gizmo's eyes widened, fully understanding what that meant, "C- CRUD!"

Raven's eyes immediately glowed black, "You're not laying a hand on us OR him," she replied, her hands now glowing black as she swung her arm around, dark energy trailing off her fingers, slowly forming a shield. As much as she REALLY didn't want to, she had to protect this guy, she couldn't let someone die.

Sakuwasu's expression, from the very little everyone could see from her lips, didn't change. She didn't seem fazed, angered, shocked, frustrated or anything... she just looked... unusually neutral.

After some time, Sakuwasu lifted her head up again, "It is time for you all to die..." and with that she immediately pulled the trigger of the gun. And what came out wasn't a bullet, it was a fiery wave of energy! Shooting out forwards for a very brief second, before suddenly going back and right through Sakuwasu, enveloping her in its flames.

Erika's eyes widened a little as she took a step back, covering her eyes with her arm from the blinding light of the burning flames, "W- What is this?" she squeaked out, squinting her eyes a little.

Instead of her eyes widening, Kotori's narrowed as she spat out her lollipop, "That's fire magic!"

As soon as the flames disappeared into nothing, Sakuwasu's catsuit changed to a dark-blue-navy top and short skirt, all of which glittered like a sparkling silver.

The mask on Sakuwasu was still there, only now it had... changed into a visor-of-a-sort; instead of it covering up the top of her head-to-nose, it just covered up her eyes.

Sakuwasu's hair had hardly changed too, the only change that had occurred was that, now her hair was flowing in the air like fire, no real difference!

Tecna got into a battle position like the others, she wasn't going down without a fight!

"Let's do this..." Iona whispered as she got out her Fortune Piano again, ready to use it to transform again.

"I'm ready to make this girl go running to the hills!" Erika excitedly shouted out, a huge grin appearing on her face, beaming it onto the others.

"Right!" Bumblebee agreed, nodding her head as she began grinning like Erika.

"There can only be one fire-powered person around here!" Kotori announced as flames from below the ground exploded out from the ground, surrounding her in flames as she slowly transformed back into the flame spirit, Ifrit, again, "and that's me!" she declared, pointing her thumb at herself.

"You heroes are going to regret this..." Sakuwasu responsed, her lips slowly curving down into a snarl.

And with that, the battle began.

* * *

Hana, now Cure Yell, knew that this battle was going to be tough. She just knew it! There was a feeling in her very heart that if she and her fellow Pretty Cure friends plus Aisha, didn't play their cards right, they'd all die there by the hands of that wind witch, Stormy.

With those thoughts in mind, Cure Yell pulled out her pink, heart-shaped cellphone, aka her PreHeart. After pressing the bottom button on her PreHeart, glowing hearts suddenly shot up from the ground around Cure Yell. This was it! Cure Yell waved her hand over the PreHeart, as if signalling it a 'yes' to begin the attack. It was finally time to do it!

"Hooray! Hooray!" Cure Yell suddenly called out as the yellow-gold pom-pom-like-cuffs on her suddenly exploded into real pom-poms.

"Not so fast!" Stormy called out, electricity beginning to come off her fingers as she lunged towards Cure Yell.

"Hey! Don't forget about us!" Aisha shouted, as she charged towards Stormy, water trailing behind her wings.

"Stay out the way!" Stormy snapped back, hurling the electricity from her fingers to Aisha.

The fairy of waves, Aisha, narrowed her eyes as she alongside Homare, now Cure Etoile both turned opposite ways, away from each other to dodge the waves of electricity.

Nagisa, still... well... plain ol' Nagisa, clenched her fists. What could she do? She _knew_ she was capable of fighting, even without her Pretty Cure powers! She _knew_ she could do _something_! She _knew_ she could use her fists to protect her friends and fight for justice! She _knew_ she could banish the darkness from where it came!

"But what _can_ I do...?" Nagisa quietly asked herself, her eyes softening a little as she continued watching the battle go along.

"You can die!" Stormy yelled from diagonally across Nagisa, hurling a burst of electricity towards her.

Without a second to waste, Cure Yell suddenly twirled her body around, motioning a large heart from her arms, "Heart! For! You!" she called out as a glowing pink heart-shape appeared in front of her, suddenly shooting towards the lightning, diagonally passing Nagisa and right into Stormy, smashing into her like glass.

Nagsia smiled, this was going great! It was so easy to see! They were going to win this!

Cure Yell clenched her fists, it was obvious... they weren't going to win this easily, if they made a single mistake, they _were_ going to die!

Aisha panted a little, how many times had she transformed again? "Morph-ix wave!" Aisha called out her attack as balls of water began shooting out from her hands towards Stormy who was only just recovering from Cure Yell's attack.

"Damn you!" Stormy hissed, small tornados surrounding her, slowly moving towards Aisha.

Now it was Cure Etoile's time to act! Quickly grabbing out her PreHeart, Cure Etoile pressed the bottom button of the PreHeart, stars exploding from the ground, surrounding Cure Etoile like a circle.

"Hooray! Hooray!" Cure Etoile shouted out loud as she began spinning around as though she were on an ice-skating rink. A long golden chain suddenly shot out from her hands, "Heart! Star!" Cure Etoile yelled out, stopping in a pose pointing towards Stormy.

Stormy's eyes widened as the golden chain suddenly swung itself around her in just under a second, aka, before she could even react! "D- DAMN IT!" she hissed, struggling to untie herself as electricity began sparking off her body.

"That won't hold her..." Cure Etoile noted quietly.

"You all are going to regret this!" Stormy hissed, her eyes filled with rage and loathing as she continued to struggle to get the chains around her to shatter. She couldn't believe she was getting mocked by these stupid little girls! How dare they treat her like some lower-classed villain! How dare they! How dare they! HOW DARE THEY!

Crack.

Aisha noticed it, a crack in the chains. That only spelt two small words, _not good_. Not good!

Everyone had to back away from that! They were way too close! If they got hit by one of those bolts... who knows what could happen!

In just a couple seconds, everyone had backed a far distance from Stormy. And even despite their far distance from Stormy, bolts were still flying towards them as though they were lightning poles.

Okay, so backing away wouldn't do anything. What now? "A- Aisha! You're the only one who can handle her!" Nagisa just spat out in a panicking tone, as though the words had just came out of her mouth without even thinking properly.

"W- What?" Aisha quickly turned her head to Nagisa, her eyes completely widened.

_Oh crap_. Aisha was looking at her! Nagisa held her mouth in shock, those words just came out of mouth! She wasn't even thinking! Now Aisha was expecting some grand response!

"I- I may not be a scientist but... water plus electricity equals bzzzt!" Nagisa said, making a weird sound effect on the end.

"Oh," is all Aisha responded with.

Nagisa titled her head, she could tell what kind of tone that was. She couldn't tell if it was a tone of annoyance, a tone of gratefulness or a tone of literally anything that existed!

"What?" Aisha blinked, looking at Nagisa with confusion. '_What was wrong with her? Why is she staring at me like that' _She wondered to herself.

"W- We're in need of a little help here!" nervously cried out Cure Yell, trying to dodge the electric sparks coming out from Stormy.

Both Aisha and Nagisa quickly turned their heads around to see large sparks of electricity shooting out from all over Stormy's body.

"W- What the?" both Aisha and Nagisa gasped out in shock. Was it just them or did the sparks get about one-hundred times bigger?

"NOT GOOD! NOT GOOD! NOT GOOD!" Cure Yell shouted, just barely dodging the large sparks shooting to her.

"How can we even dodge all this?" Cure Etoile asked everyone around her, spinning around in circles to dodge Stormy's lightning bolts.

"COME ON AISHA! DO SOMETHING!" Nagisa began violently shaking Aisha, pleading her fellow fairy friend to do something before they all died.

"I'm on it! I'm on it!" Aisha shot back as she began running her way towards Stormy.

All right, Aisha just had to dodge some measly electric bolts that could kill her. No problem. There was absolutely NOTHING wrong about that.

Aisha's eyes widened a little, wait... THERE WERE A BILLION THINGS WRONG WITH THIS!

Aisha quickly swung her body around, just barely dodging a few electric bolts.

This... was crazy! There was no way she was going to make this out alive unless she had help!

Aisha eyed Cure Yell and Cure Etoile, who were both further from her, before turning her head to Nagisa, who was... much closer to her and Stormy. It was quite obvious what she could do. She could either risk waiting for Cure Yell and Cure Etoile to get where she was, or she could risk getting Nagisa harmed by having her come there right now.

"Damn it..." Aisha whispered to herself, gripping her fists once again. She couldn't risk Nagisa getting hurt because of her, she couldn't-

"CHARGE!" Nagisa shouted, interrupting Aisha's thoughts as she began charging towards Stormy like a bull.

What the-? Was that Nagisa girl crazy?

There was no other choice! Aisha suddenly began running alongside Nagisa, quickly exchanging her a look, a look that screamed the words, 'Are you crazy?'

Nagisa just grinned back, "Oh yeah I am!" she replied back, slowing down a little to let Aisha catch up.

How insulting! Aisha was a VERY athletic person! How dare Nagisa slow down! Aisha knew that there was only one solution to this... no, it wasn't the 'explain to Nagisa that you were just being slow to save up your energy' solution any rational person would do, it was the 'pick up your pace and make it a race' solution! And with those thoughts in mind, Aisha's speed shot up.

Nagisa's eyes widened. Woah, woah, woah! Was this Aisha lady risking her own safety just for some speed competition? Well... there was no way Nagisa would let Aisha win! She had a title of 'Star Lacrosse Player' hanging in the balance!

Stormy glared at the two running towards her. How dare they think they had a chance at beating her! How dare they... how dare they... HOW DARE THEY! Stormy gritted her teeth, the chains around her cracking further. She wasn't going to lose here, she wasn't going to be defeated so easily by some stupid kids!

_ . Crack. _  
Stormy gritted her teeth. Almost there...

Aisha and Nagisa were almost there!

Stormy's eyes narrowed. Crack. Crack. Crack. _She_ was almost there! Just a little more and those chains would be gone!

"Nagisa! W- What are you doing?" Cure Etoile gasped, being the first out of her and Cure Yell to notice that Nagisa, their technically powerless friend, was running into the witch that had 'freaken lightning sparking off her!

"Doing what you guys can't do!" Nagisa replied, already forming a fist with her hand.

"No!" hissed Stormy, her eyes widening. No! She wasn't going to fail! These brats weren't going to embarrass her!

SNAP!

Stormy was free! And-

"AGHHH!" Stormy screeched in pain, a fist colliding right into her face.

"BY PUTTING THIS WITCH IN HER PLACE!" Nagisa roared, pushing more force into her fist as it dug deeper into Stormy's face, flinging her in Aisha's direction.

Aisha even froze up a little, what the heck just happened? Wait no! Aisha began shaking her head, now wasn't the time to get distracted!

"Morphix punch!" Aisha called out, punching Stormy right in the back, sending her crashing her into some nearby debris.

Cure Yell's eyes widened, taking a step back out of pure shock, "That was..." her eyes suddenly lit up like a bunch of stars in a night sky, "AMAZING!"

"Yeah!" Cure Etoile nodded, her hands on her hips.

Nagisa just grinned at Aisha, holding her hand up for a high-five, "Come on, you've got to admit, that _was_ AMAZING!"

Aisha stayed silent, crossing her arms. There was a long moment of silence before finally...

"Yeah!" Aisha suddenly grinned, high-fiving Nagisa.

Watching them from the debris, Stormy let out a hiss as she slammed her fist against the ground. Those girls... how dare they defeat her like this! How dare they dare they make a mockery of her!

"It's... not... over... yet!" Stormy growled, gritting her teeth together, more energy sparking off from her body.

"She can still move?" Cure Yell gasped, turning around to Stormy.

Stormy glared at Cure Yell and the others, "Oh yes I can... and I am going to make sure you all pay for even thinking you stood a chance!"

"Geez... why is she like this?" Cure Etoile turned to Aisha.

Aisha shrugged, "I don't really know..." she replied.

"E- Eh? You don't?" Cure Yell gasped. This Aisha girl knew Stormy right? How could she not know?

"We don't interact much outside of battles," Aisha simply answered.

What? That's crazy! Both Cure Yell and Cure Etoile's eyes widened in shock.

"Hey! Fight me!" Stormy hissed, stomping her foot against the concrete ground.

"A- A round two?" Nagisa took a step back. Another round of risking her life? "I don't believe it!"

* * *

Fire in a snowy area. Not the best combination. That's something everyone with Shido knew.

"AHHH!" Beast Boy screamed, dodging large sparks of blue flames shooting his way.

Honoka gripped her fists. Even if they could dodge those fire balls from that Twilight lady... they'll end up turning the snow land they were in into a melted ocean!

"Do you fools really think you can defeat me?" the violinist, Twilight coldly spoke, pointing her finger at Shido, a blue flame sparking out of her finger.

Shido's eyes glowed a bright gold colour, a purple broadsword appearing in his hand, "As long as you stand in our way, we will!"

Stella nodded, "Yeah! We're not giving up!" A ball of light forming in her hands, hurling it in Twilight's direction, "Solar Burst!" she called out.

Without even flinching, Twilight just held her hand out, blue flames erupting from her hands, burning away Stella's attack, "You're a princess... right? Die..." her head finally turned to Stella.

"This lady is totally giving me the creepy vibes!" Beast Boy said in a _totally_ weirded-out tone.

"How dare you..." Twilight turned to him, her scarlet red eyes burning right through him.

Ayame stood there, shaking in fear. Fear for her newfound friends... fear that they might actually die. But what could she do? Her magic wasn't all that powerful like Akinori's. Her karate was nothing compared to a blue-fire throwing princess of despair. She was practically useless.

Honoka's eyes narrowed. She's already been through this before, she's been in a fight without Nagisa, she can handle herself. She can do this. She can just analyse the whole thing and figure out a bunch of techniques everyone could use to defeat Twilight! Yeah, that's what she could do!

"Take this!" shouted Shido from the air, about to swing his sword at Twilight who stood still on the ice, not even acknowledging Shido. And before he could even react, sparks of blue flames suddenly shot up from the ground surrounding him. "Agh!" he winced in pain as hit the icy ground head-on, cracking the ground.

Honoka's eyes widened, "Shido!" she cried out in worry, running to him. He _looked_ like he had third-degree burns! Honoka's panicked eyes then ended up looking up at Twilight with anger and confusion, "H- How could you hurt him?"

"How dare a peasant like him try to approach me..." Twilight softly spoke in a repulsive tone, holding her hand out in front of Honoka and Shido, "and... how dare you talk to me like that!" her eyes narrowed.

"Watch out!" Beast Boy shouted, quickly morphing into a green-coloured bull, knocking Honoka and Shido to the side before Twilight could even do anything.

"What a vulgar creature..." Twilight scoffed coldly, turning away from Beast Boy and the others.

"Hey! I don't even know what vulgar means!" Beast Boy snapped back, offended by Twilight's words that he couldn't even understand.

"It's over..." Sayaka mumbled away, failing to even stand up, "Honoka... she's..."

"Is going to suffer alongside you unless you assist me in battle," Twilight simply said.

"W- What? What's going on Sayaka-chan? Tell us now!" Honoka snapped at Sayaka while tending to Shido.

"Just... stop... talking... go... save... Shido..." Sayaka hissed, drawing her sword to help her seemingly now heavy body up, "I- I'm fine," she looked down at the gem on her bellybutton. She just gritted her teeth, forcing a grin, "Looks like I'm going to have to leave that devil if I want to make this out alive and save everyone..." she grimaced, looking away from the gem.

What was going on? Why was Sayaka suddenly acting like this? This made no sense!

"Ray of light!" Stella called out, shooting a, as you would expect, ray-of-light-looking attack at Twilight.

"Pitiful," Twilight just said, raising her hand up to shoot out a burst of blue flames right through Stella's light-looking attack and at Stella, who only just barely dodged the attack by flying to the right thanks to the fact that she's, well a fairy.

"Come on Shido!" Honoka pleaded, getting out some mini ice cubes from her pocket alongside some bandages.

"You need to bandage him quickly!" Beast Boy quickly shouted. Something told Beast Boy that Twilight was just going easy on them.

"Th- This takes time!" Honoka shouted back, her tone filled with panic, "this Twilight lady burnt Shido really badly! JUST WAIT!"

Ayame just held onto her head as she dropped to her knees, she couldn't let them get hurt! She couldn't let them all die! She had to do something! But what could she do?

"We're all going to die here..." Sayaka continued looking at the ground, her eyes softening a little, "and I didn't even get to find out what really happened..." she gave glance to Twilight, "and it's all because of you..."

"He's losing pulse! Just what was in those flames?" Honoka screamed, her hands getting shakier as the seconds went on by.

Ayame held her mouth in shock. No! Why couldn't she do something useful for once? Her friends had always been saving her! She couldn't do anything!

"Not good! Not good!" Beast Boy repeated over and over, his tone getting more anxious with each repeat.

"Hang on!" Stella shouted, flying her way towards the others.

"Die," Twilight just said, pointing her finger at Stella, another burst of blue flames erupting from her finger.

"Stella! Watch out!" Beast Boy's eyes widened, immediately morphing into the first flying dinosaur that came to his mind, the Pteranodon, before flying straight towards Stella.

Honoka's eyes widened as she saw it, blue flames engulfing the two of them. No! No! Stella! Beast Boy!

"How weak..." Twilight whispered, dropping her arm down, letting the burned Beast Boy and Stella hit the ground, singe marks all over them.

To Honoka's somewhat relief... they weren't as badly burned as Shido, they looked like they had an in between first and second degree type of burn. Thank goodness...

"Be thankful I spared those worthless mongrels," Twilight coldly said, a small sadistic smirk curving on her lips.

"H- How could you do this Scarlet?" Honoka screamed in anger.

"Scarlet...?" Twilight blinked, her voice going softer than usual before her eyes widened, "she's dead... I'm the rightful ruler..."

Now it was Honoka who blinked, "W- What...? What are you talking about Scarlet? I- I barely know you, but I know that you're not like this!"

"Scarlet died a long time ago!" Twilight's eyes began narrowing at Honoka.

What? Honoka didn't understand that at all! This 'Twilight' was definitely Cure Scarlet! Despite only briefly meeting her, Honoka could never forget that voice or appearance! "What's going on Scarlet?"

Twilight began gritting her teeth, this Cure White- no, Honoka was pissing her off... "Stop. Calling. Me. That. Treacherous. Name."

"Please tell me why you're doing this to us, Scarlet!" Honoka pleaded, still trying to work on Shido.

"Stop it... Stop it..." Twilight hissed as she began clenching her fists.

"What's going on? Why are you hurting everyone? You're a Pretty Cure! Pretty Cure don't do that!" Honoka continued.

"I am not..." Twilight couldn't even finish the sentence as she suddenly began hissing at Honoka, "Just. Stop. It."

"Not until I get an answer!" Honoka stood up, her eyes burning with anger and determination.

"DIE!" Twilight screamed, swinging her arm around, a huge wave of blue flames exploding from the air towards Honoka.

All Honoka did was stand there, ready to brace for impact, her eyes still filled with anger and determination, "Bring it..." Honoka whispered, her voice still soft and kind as ever. She couldn't give up, she was a smart person, this... this was nothing! Nothing compared to the heck she's been through for over two years.

"HONOKA!" Ayame screamed at the top of her lungs while Sayaka's head just slightly turned in the direction where Honoka was standing.

Ayame couldn't let Honoka die! No! NO! NO! Flames suddenly shot in front of her.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Twilight screamed at Ayame, swinging her other hand at Ayame's direction, another surge of blue flames exploding from her hands and this time, towards Ayame and the others who were with her.

BOOM!

There was smoke everywhere... no one could see anything... not even Twilight.

Twilight began panting, "Pull yourself together..." she whispered over and over, trying to get her composure back, "She's dead now... all you have to do is finish off the others... that's all..."

"Is that all?" a voice called out.

Twilight's eyes widened as she suddenly shot her head up. Who said that? No... it couldn't be...

Slowly the smoke faded away... and it was all clear now. It was all clear who said it.

Twilight took a step back, yes... it was truly obvious who it was now.

"Ah... it's been so long since I've felt the sensation of living again," the owner of the voice from earlier giggled.

It was _her_.

Twilight shook her head a little, gripping her fists. That _thing... it _was alive. And it was _in_...that _girl_...

"H- Himeno-chan...?" Honoka's eyes widened, staring at a floating Ayame in front of her.

"She's alive..." Twilight whispered, her tone filled anger. She couldn't allow this... "Die!" she screamed, hurling blue fire balls at Ayame.

In response, Ayame just smirked as she held out her hand, a glowing shield forming in her hands as it blocked off the flames, "Oh yes... I am... I am alive, thanks to this 'universe colliding' thing, I am alive! I am alive, possessing the girl Himeno Ayame!" her voice... it was so different from Ayame's... it was quieter... and much more... malicious-sounding.

Honoka's eyes widened, "W- What...?" What was going on? What was up with Ayame? What was this whole possessing thing about? Was this even Ayame?

Ayame's... or rather whatever-was-possessing-her's eyes glowed a grey colour as she let out a laugh, her voice now completely different from Ayame's, "And now I have awoken! I am the newly revived Yo-kai... I am Jorogumo!"

**Level 9: Passed**

**_Continue?_**

Players Remaining: 38


	11. Villains P2 -Are We There Yet?-

**A/N: Credits to FictionalMagicTamer on Wattpad for helping me out in the first part of this chapter!**

Once again, silence filled the air. Madoka just stared at Honosuka with pity, Keisuke and Akinori all just looked down at the ground while Honosuka had her head up to the sky.

No longer now did they always pass destroyed building, instead, they trees... lots and lots of trees. Some trees were a luscious-green, some trees had snow on them, some tree's leaves were falling a vibrant colour while finally, some trees the team spotted, were withering; it was quite a magnificent sight.

Honosuka's eyes narrowed a little, as she suddenly stopped. Snowflakes. She could see them falling from the sky. That meant that... they were close. Maybe... about ten more minutes worth of walking before they reached... Sayaka's team.

The moment they reached Sayaka, everything was going to be fine. They'd have a big team, that could only be good luck! They could all grow stronger together, go on more missions together, find more Dimension Heroes, and then maybe stop the mastermind!

"We're almost there," Honosuka said, walking through the broken glass on the grassy ground while everyone else just walked around it.

"To see your friend?" Madoka's eyebrow rose.

"Or to get ambushed?" Keisuke spat out, not evening batting Honosuka an eye. How could they trust her? Was she leading them into a trap? Were they going to die? What a horrible and stupid way to go out: death from trusting a murderer.

"Like I said, I'm _not_ going to kill you guys," Honosuka stopped dead in her tracks, turning to the others. She wouldn't! She wouldn't! They're all special people who can save the world. "Once we find my friend, the Superhero and... the two Watchers should be here should be there, with the Spirit Sealer," she whispered quietly to herself so no one else could hear her.

Keisuke's just stared at Honosuka, his eyes filled with insecurity and fear. Surely she would kill them, right? She already killed a friend of theirs. _Although, why is she staying around? _That was the one question Keisuke couldn't rub off, it made no sense.

"Cue her murdering us right here and now," Akinori scoffed, crossing his arms. This girl... she murdered someone, why should they trust her? Would any normal person actually trust someone who actually just murdered someone? No... they'd be trembling in fear... burning with rage... anything but walking alongside said murderer, following them and doing what they want.

"C- Calm down," Honosuka frowned, her voice having a slight icy edge to it.

"D- Don't tell Akinori what to do!" Keisuke gripped his fists, his voice shaking at Honosuka.

Madoka's eyes widened as she ran in between the two, "P- Please you guys, we don't have to start any arguments!" she squeaked, her tone just as nervous as Keisuke's.

This was crazy. This was all just a loop. Their relationship... it was just going to worsen, Honosuka knew this fact for sure.

"It's..." Honosuka's voice trailed off, trying to think of the right words to use. What words could she use? 'Sorry for killing your best friend'? 'Sorry for dragging you guys out into a place that might freeze you to death'? None of that sounded right! None of it sounded... "Okay."

Everyone blinked, 'It's okay'? How was anything that was happening okay? This was all crazy... none of this was okay! How could Honosuka say that? If anything, it was the complete opposite.

"Are we there yet?" Akinori chose to sigh out, changing the subject.

There was a long moment of silence before a sigh came out from Honosuka, "No, but we're close..."

"To dying," called out a voice from above them.

"DUCK!" Everyone heard Honosuka shout, tackling Madoka down to the grassy ground.

Before anyone could even react, burst of pink energy suddenly shot out from nowhere.

Akinori, out of shear instinct, pulled Keisuke over to him, covering him with his own body.

CRASH!

Flying above the smoke of the explosion was none other than Jinx... all fine, no wounds on her, as though her previous encounter with them had never happened.

"This time, I'm not getting defeated by you guys... this time I'll kill you all."

Soon the smoke dispersed, revealing Akinori lying on the ground, still covering Keisuke. Both Madoka and Honosuka were standing a little further away from them.

"K- Keisuke! Akinori!" Madoka cried out, running to them with concern.

Thankfully, Keisuke was safe... Akinori, who was on top of Keisuke, had the back of his shrine outfit ripped, there seemed to be a couple scars and bruises on his skin, but overall, he seemed just fine.

"I'm glad you're all right," Madoka sighed in relief.

Honosuka just stood where she was, slowly turning her head up. "It's you," her eyes widened with shock. How was Jinx back so soon? Honosuka didn't have the answer for that, "didn't I-"

"Send _about _50 bullets through my body?" Jinx finished off Honosuka's sentence before her lips curved into a sneer, "sorry but we have a few tricks off our sleeves too. A simple attack like yours was nothing," she clicked her fingers as another wave of pink energy flew towards them.

"Not so fast!" Akinori suddenly shouted, his tone slightly weaker than before, quickly throwing his body back up to quickly draw a pentagram with his finger. As he began drawing it, a turquoise-coloured light began trailing off his finger, slowly expanding bigger and bigger, until finally it covered Madoka, Keisuke and him.

Jinx's eyes narrowed, "Why you..." she began swinging her arms about, causing more and more pink waves of energy to come crashing into Akinori's barrier.

"Be careful!" Madoka warned Akinori, as she began digging into her skirt's pockets, searching for her Soul Gem to transform, "Please hold up, I can help too!"

Honosuka took a step forwards, now beside Keisuke, "Me too! I- I can finally prove to you guys that I can protect you all!"

Keisuke slowly got up, his legs clearly shaking, "I- I don't trust you Moemura-san..." his head turned to Honosuka, "But... if you really want to prove yourself, I'm asking you to not attack... just defend..." Keisuke slowly got up his shaking right-hand, "I'm going to help everyone fight!"

Honosuka's eyes widened, "But Keisuke, you're a co... cowar-

"Will people just stop calling me that? I'm not a coward!" Keisuke suddenly snapped, gripping his fists, "I'm not a coward, I'm just scared... just like any normal person would be if they were in danger... being scared and being a coward are two different things..." Keisuke looked down at the wristwatch on his right hand.

Honosuka looked down. What was she going to do? She had to protect him along with everyone else, and the only way to protect him was to kill. To kill the darkness. That's right... that was the only answer she saw fit.

"Please Honsuka-chan, don't spill any more blood on your hands," Madoka begged as she clasped her hands together, her pink Soul Gem being held in between them.

Honosuka stayed silent, just staring at Madoka with confusion before turning to Akinori, who was already hissing back in pain, the force of Jinx's attacks pushing him back. "Just... just this once..." She didn't have the time for this... she just had to do what they wanted.

Madoka's face lit up, her eyes filled with relief, "Thank you, Honosuka-chan!" she bowed before her Soul Gem engulfed her in its pink light, transforming her into her magical girl form.

Akinori slowly turned his head to the others, "So you girls are helping the knight, huh?" he laughed.

"Hey, I'm helping too!" Keisuke chose to interject in an exasperated tone, pulling out a key-looking object from his pocket.

Akinori blinked, "Will you be okay?" he asked Keisuke as Honosuka joined Keisuke's side, still trying to keep his attention on the shield.

Keisuke's head turned to Honosuka, staring at her again, "I... I really don't trust her, but... but... but if she's going to potentially try, then I will too!" he put on a brave face.

"If she's anything like Homura-chan, I know she'll do great at protecting us!" Madoka smiled, gripping her tree-branch bow and arrow tightly, as if trying to convince herself that as well.

Jinx let out a scoff, "If she's anything like Akemi Homura, she'll doom you all!" her face suddenly morphed into a monstrous grin.

Madoka's eyes widened, the grip on her bow and arrow further tightening, "I don't know what Homura-chan did to you, but that's not true, Homura is-"

"A failure!" Jinx interrupted Madoka, swinging her arm again to summon up bigger waves of pink energy.

Just like before, the waves of pink energy collided against Akinori's barrier, the force of the collision pushing Akinori back a few more steps.

Madoka looked up. Her eyes then widened in horror, there were thin lines and cracks already visible on the barrier. She had to act now, it was now or never!

"Take this!" Madoka shouted, crouching down on her knees to position herself to launch a few of her energy-powered attacks at Jinx.

Jinx just laughed evilly as she swiftly dodged all of Madoka's attacks, "And you call yourself a Magical Girl!" she mocked Madoka.

Madoka gripped her arrow tightly, "Don't look down on me!" she yelled, her voice suddenly shifting to a more confident and determined one, continuing to shoot away at Jinx.

"It's my turn too! It's time to use the Arks I brought with me," Keisuke announced, inserting a key-looking object into the keyhole in his watch, "Summoning!" he shouted as the two hinges on his watch opened.

"Shadow!" a sound came from the watch.

Honosuka's eyes widened, "Wait, is that...?"

Keisuke didn't notice Honosuka's reaction, he just continued on, "Come on out my friend, calling..."

CRACK.

Jinx was already breaking through, "The first person I'm killing is Kaname Madoka!" she announced with glee.

Keisuke looked up to Jinx briefly, those eyes... those were the exact same eyes every kid gave him... the look of superiority... the look of pure sadism. _I have to do something... I HAVE to contribute something... we're going to need this... _he thought to himself.

Honosuka began shaking her head, "There's no way, unless _that time _when I met you... you had already ran into..." her voice began trailing off.

Keisuke then finally hit the key-looking object against the top of the now opened watch, "Jibanyan!"

"That's the Yo-kai Watch!" Honosuka gasped under her breath before a bright purple light blinded her eyes.

* * *

_A few minutes earlier..._

"Are we there yet?" Jibanyan asked Natsume in his usual lazy tone.

"Just eat another one of my chocobars..." Natsume groaned. She pulled out a chocolate bar from her pocket. Thank goodness she always packed those ridiculously overrated chocobars things Jibanyan liked in her pocket.

"I'll give you guys another 5 minutes," Jibanyan grinned, snatching the chocolate bar off Natsume.

Robin walked up to Natsume, "Is he always like this?" he quietly asked Natsume, hoping the lazy cat wouldn't hear him. Although he didn't try too hard to be unheard, some part of him wanted the rude Yo-kai to hear him.

Natsume just nodded, "You should see him when he's actually hungry... he's far worse."

"I don't think I want to even imagine that... thing... hungry," Robin just stared back at Jibanyan who was stuffing his face into the chocolate bar like there was no tomorrow.

Touma just laughed quietly, what was he going to do with them?

Robin just coughed, "Anyway, we've got to keep going, we can't keep Starfire waiting."

Everyone nodded in agreement, Robin was right. And with that everyone continued walking on casually. Yeah, the silence was boring, but it made Robin happy. And no one wanted an angry Robin... except maybe Jibanyan.

For about 10 minutes, there really was nothing but the sounds of their footsteps making their way through the ruined buildings breaking a few already broken pieces of glass on the ground until...

"EVERYONE OUT OF THE WAY!" Robin suddenly pushed Natsume and Touma to the other side while Jibanyan just ran off behind some rubble as a sudden burst of blue energy shot out from nowhere, obliterating everything in its path.

"What the heck was that?" Natsume's eyes widened, looking up at the destroyed, ruins... that were even more destroyed than before.

Robin sat up, turning in the direction that the burst of energy came from, "Who's there?" he shouted, gripping his fists as he gritted his teeth, "Show yourself!"

Treading through the rubble was a large muscular man... most of his body was covered by some dark aura, but Robin could spot a few defining features on the man. For example, the man had one red eye and one grey-blue eye... strange.

"Dimension Heroes of the Bird Hero, surrender now and face your death peacefully," the man pointed his hand at the group, his hand beginning to glow a bright blue colour again.

Everyone blinked, Dimension Heroes? What kind of title was that?

"Hey... someone finally brought up the fact that your name is a freaken' bird's name," Jibanyan quietly snickered as he slowly got up from the rubble, dusting- or rather licking off the dirt that was on his paws.

"Now's not the time for that..." Robin said, his cheeks a little red. He tried not to turn his attention away from the man as he slowly pulled out his staff, "Just who sent you?" he questioned the man.

The man frowned, "My name is Ishishi, let that information be my one generous gift to you kids before I end you all."

Natsume slowly got up, lightly pushing Touma off of her, "Well Ishsishish-whatever, you're going down!" she declared, throwing her arm outwards, "get ready, because I'm about to summon a hoard of Yo-kai after you-..." Natsume looked down, her jaw dropping from what she saw. "Is what I would say _if _I actually had my Yo-kai Watch on me... which I _don't_!" she laughed awkwardly, taking a couple steps back for precaution.

"Oh come on, this is... what? Our third battle against someone in what? An hour? And you've only just made that mistake _now_?" Jibanyan grumbled away, crossing his paw as he rolled his eyes, "the joke's a little late Natsume!"

"It wasn't a joke, I just forgot!" Natsume shouted back, stamping her feet against the ground, ready to strangle the Yo-kai cat.

Robin, losing his patience, turned to the turn, "Now's not the time to be-" Ishishi fired his beam right at Robin, sending him saying into a wall, "arguing..." he finished the sentence from earlier with a groan of pain.

"Right," Touma nodded, already turning the dial on his watch to twelve o'clock, "Possession! Goemon! Lend me your strength!" He called out, a bright red light engulfing him.

In a matter of seconds, a bunch of sword tore right through the light itself, revealing the red humanoid Yo-kai from earlier, Goemon. Once again, his six arms were all full... with swords.

"Goemon has arrived!" he called out, spinning around with his swords in towards Ishishi.

Jibanyan gritted his teeth, transforming into his Shadowside form, "These villains are getting annoying!" he began running towards Ishishi, his claws all out, ready to tear Ishishi apart.

Ishishi's expression didn't change, he just raised both his arms, one pointing at Goemon and one pointing at Jibanyan.

"Watch out!" Robin shouted, cartwheeling in front of Jibanyan and Goemon as he pulled out his grapple before he pulled the trigger.

Ishishi's eyes widened just a little as the grapple exploded out a rope, tying itself around his arms, blocking him from moving his arms, "Y- You..." he frowned before his eyes widened again, Goemon and Jibanyan both came rushing towards him head-on.

There was a moment of silent before suddenly, a bunch of rocket launchers materialised from the dark aura surrounding his whole body.

Quickly seeing this, both Jibanyan and Goemon immediately stopped dead in the tracks and ran out of the way of the rocket launchers that shot out from Ishishi.

Robin was panting before he slowly turned to Ishishi, that fighting style... it _almost_ completely mirrored Cyborg's style of fighting, only just slightly different to his, "Hey! That fighting style, where did you learn it?"

Ishishi turned to Robin, still trying shooting electricity beams at him through his body, just frowned again, "What's it to you Boy Wonder?"

"Boy-what-now?" Natsume blinked, looking at Robin with confusion.

"It's an old nickname!" Robin waved Natsume off, turning back to Ishishi while still dodging all of his attacks, "I'm just curious, it perfectly matches the fighting style of a friend of mine..." he tried to keep it short.

"This fighting style is mine, and shall be mine alone... whoever this friend of yours is, I'll be sure to kill him next!" Ishishi gritted his teeth, beginning to show some anger in his tone.

Robin's eyes narrowed, this guy... could he be a friend of Cyborg's before he became... well a cyborg, "Just who are you...?" Cyborg had never mentioned anyone like this... who was this guy?

"He's my lunch!" Jibanyan shouted, running towards Ishishi, who had been distracted by Robin.

_"Come on out my friend, Jibanyan!" a_ voice echoed from Jibanyan, as his body began to glow a bright purple.

Natsume's eyes widened, _that voice...!_

"Keisuke?" Natsume shouted in a sudden panic. Where was he? Judging from that filter-like coating over Keisuke's voice... he... he wasn't there at all, he was in fact somewhere else summoning- no... if that sound was coming from Jibanyan... then...

"Wait! Jibanyan!" Goemon transformed back into Touma, who had already caught on to what was going on.

It was too late, Jibanyan had disappeared in a blue light, as if he had never even been there.

Ishishi gritted his teeth, turning around, "How dare you..." he gripped his fists tightly slowly breaking the ropes from Robin's grapple, "To think you guys wouldn't play this fair..."

"You're one to talk!" Robin shouted, springing up into the air towards Ishishi while swinging his staff at him.

CLANK!

Robin's eyes widened, the moment his staff hit Ishishi it should've knocked him out, or at the very least pushed him back! But it didn't, Ishishi took no impact, instead, thanks to gravity, friction and literally every type of force one would learn in science-physics, it was Robin who took impact and was sent flying into the ground.

"Agh... to have tanked that... his body must be some really strong iron or something..." Robin groaned in pain.

Back with Touma and Natsume, they were... hand-fighting- no, they were panicking.

"Keisuke! He... he... he called out Jibanayn! He's in danger!" Natsume began shaking in terror, "what if Jibanyan's not enough? Keisuke only took _a few_ arks off of me! He doesn't have all of them!" Natsume began shaking Touma, totally ignoring Ishishi and Robin's all-out brawl that was going on in the background.

Touma held his arms up in surrender, "I- I understand that you're afraid for Keisuke... I am too... but we've got to treat this carefully and-"

"Screw it! My brother is in danger! And maybe even my parents! I have to save them! I have to save everyone even if it kills me!" Natsume began dashing towards Ishishi and Robin who were just about to attack each other, Ishishi had his hand pointing at Robin, ready to fire another electricity beam, while Robin was ready to swing his staff at the lower part of Ishishi's body.

"NA- NATSUME!" Touma tried to call out before everyone collided again.

Robin's eyes widened at what he saw in front of him... Natsume was there, holding Ishishi back with... what appeared to be one weird bear-hug, if one could even call it a bear-hug; Natsume was about two times smaller than Ishishi.

"JUST ATTACK HIM!" Natsume screamed at Robin, struggling to keep her grip on Ishishi, who was trying to shake her off.

Robin, who had just been staring in pure disbelief was brought back down to Earth by these words, he swung his staff right at Ishishi's lower body.

CLANK.

Again? Robin's eyes widened. This was ridiculous! How were they even going to land a hit on him? Robin couldn't throw any birdarangs at Ishishi... if Ishishi were to just throw them back at Natsume and Touma, the birdarangs could go off and... explode them.

Robin knew he couldn't risk that... not at all. So he just continued using all of his non-explosive weapons. It gave him a disadvantage... but still... it was better than letting some kids die.

Ishishi elbowed Natsume off of him, causing her to hit the ground just before he kicked her into a wall, "I'll make sure you regret that, Oni Queen Shuka's reincarnation."

Natsume was laying in the rubble, coughing a little before she heard Ishishi, "H- How do you even know that...?" she slowly got up, wincing in pain.

"_We _were told a lot about every Dimension Hero..." Ishishi simply responded with, pointing his hand at her.

Natsume was already stumbling around, trying to get out of the way.

Touma gritted his teeth, Natsume needed backup! He began dialling his watch to nine o'clock, "Possess-"

Ishishi spun around, shooting his electricity beam at Touma instead, sending him straight into a pole.

Robin gripped his staff firmly, "We all need to be really careful! This guy is strong!" Robin shouted as he ran to Touma, "hey, are you okay?" he asked.

Touma slowly nodded, "Yeah, but you have to help Natsume..." he replied weakly.

Robin nodded in understanding, charging towards Ishishi with his staff in hand. Robin knew that his staff wouldn't do much... but... but... he had to do something...

"HIYA!" Robin howled, swinging his staff at Ishishi, who just grabbed the staff, trying to pull Robin towards him.

Robin, seeing this, immediately pressed something on the staff, caused the side of the staff that Ishishi was holding, to suddenly split open and reveal a taser inside it. Robin just pushed forwards, causing the taser hit Ishishi.

Suddenly, a gush of electricity went surging through Ishishi's body. Robin noticed a few sparks flying off of Ishishi's body, some of the dark aura surrounding him beginning to contract a little which of course, began to reveal more parts of his body.

Robin's eyes widened at what he saw... robot parts similar to Cyborg's... except instead of the bright sky-blue colours Cyborg had, these robot parts were blood red, coursing through them were small red-coloured electrons, just barely visible.

"It would appear you've seen my... armour.." Ishishi grumbled, the shadowy aura still surrounding most of his face and skin, "To keep the mastermind satisfied, you are to die immediately!"

Robin gripped his fists. This Isashi person... was he mocking Cyborg's appearance with that pathetic armour? It did look like Brother Blood's armour when he replaced his half of his body with robot parts in some ways.

"Come at me!" Robin shouted, ready for battle.

**Level 10: Passed**

**_Continue?_**

Players Remaining: 38


	12. Announcement

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Hey everyone! So lately I've been considering COMPLETELY rewriting this story, with completely different characters, series and even plot. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"The reason behind this is because well, I'm not all too proud of this story, especially with the first few chapters. I've also been losing interest in creative-writing and have been more interested in analytical writing... basically I've become a nerd./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"But I still want to write... so I'm going to leave the decision to all of you! /p 


	13. Another Announcement

So... right now, I'm really debating on continuing with this story. I'm really unhappy with it's plot, tone and even characters. I haven't really written anything after the first part of Chapter 12 in months either.

So what I'm considering is not only rewriting the whole entire story, but replacing the characters. Instead of character from Yo-Kai Watch Shadowside, Teen Titans, Winx Club, Pretty Cure (All teams Max Heart - Star Twinkle), Date A Live, and Madoka Magica and etc, the cast will be smaller, and there'll probably only be three teams consisting of characters from... Yo-kai Watch Shadowside, Pretty Cure, My Hero Academia, Re:Zero, Symphogear, and Madoka Magica (these shows aren't final).

To evenly do that, there will only be two characters from each series in the main groups. The others characters will probably only be mentioned, cameo for a brief moment, or will be on the villain's side to things. Of course, I may only just have one character from their series in the main teams, whilst there are three characters from their series and etc, so take what I say with a grain of salt, aha.

Another thing I wish to change is the tone. I really enjoy comedy, stupid Easter Eggs, and self-aware plots. So I'm considering leaning towards a more comedic tone. It'll still have it's serious moments, but I still want to make everything a bit self-aware XD

There wasn't much a vote last time, so... I'm not sure what to do. I'm not as into writing anymore, so that's another factor into stuff I'm worried about when writing this story and the other original story that still has been published.


End file.
